Digimon Tamers: Takato V.S. Takato
by DigiDestined of Courage
Summary: Finally, I get this posted up! The Tamers have to find each other amidst the Digital World, battle the remaining Devas, Beelzemon and Takato's clone! Pure Rukato all the way! Enjoy!
1. Prologue: Takato's Tears

Me: (grins) I thought I'd never get to this story! I don't own Digimon, nor do I own "Across the 

Tears" from Megchan's site. 

Rika: Yeah, about time you started this story! Are you really thinking about changing the title of 

this? 

Me: You heard right, Digimon Queen-but for the moment, I'll leave it the way it is. 

Rika: If we're gonna be facing more than just Takato's clone, shouldn't it be something 

different? 

Me: (glares at Rika) Of course! I just can't think of what it should be called! 

Rika: How about-"Takato V.S. Sense of Fashion?" 

Me: You've gotta be kidding me. Before I forget, this takes place after "Goliath" and interlocks 

with these new Digimon episodes. You don't know what interlock means, try finding a 

dictionary. 

Rika: You're kidding! Why not after the one where Kazu got his Digivice, or when Takato 

disappeared on me? 

Takato: (enters in; laughs weakly) It's nice that you're so worried about me, Rika. Let's just get 

this story started before a fight breaks out, okay? By the way, what does "interlock" mean? 

Me: (groans) Why me...?   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Digimon Tamers: Takato V.S. Takato 

Prologue-Takato's Tears   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"It's not every day you meet your dream girl..." -Takato Matsuki   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Across the tears, I'll find myself checking everything one by one to a tomorrow where I can be 

myself   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Takato Matsuki, unofficial leader of the Digimon Tamers was overlooking a part of the Digital 

World late at night, with his Digimon partner Guilmon sleeping by his side, possibly thinking 

about food like he usually did. His other friends Jeri, Henry, Kazu and Kenta were also 

snoozing near him, alongside Leomon-Jeri's Digimon-and Terriermon-Henry's Digimon. Kazu 

and Kenta had yet to receive Digimon of their own, but that was the one main reason they'd 

come: so they could find Digimon who wanted to be tamed, making them official Tamers. 

Sadly, they were one Tamer and Digimon short: Rika Nonaka, Takato's girlfriend, and 

her partner Renamon, had separated from Kazu and Kenta when they'd met up with Ryo 

Akiyama, another Tamer who'd saved Rika against Megadramon with his own Digimon partner, 

Cyberdramon. 

"Where are you? Are you thinking about me right now, or are you still trying to calm down after 

running into someone who actually showed you up as being a superior Tamer? It doesn't matter 

to me who beat who or not! I'll always love you..." Takato shivered slightly as the cold air 

wafted in and some tears trickled down his cheeks. Sniffling, he quickly wiped them away. 

"Takato? Are you okay?" 

Gasping slightly, Takato turned and noticed Jeri behind him, no longer asleep, but with a 

concerned look on her face. 

"I'm fine, Jeri. Just thinking..." 

"...about Rika?" Takato smirked at that comment. 

"I thought Rika was the only one who could do that. I'm just wondering-what kind of history do 

Rika and Ryo have that made her want to separate from Kazu and Kenta in the first place? And 

I'm also wondering what she'd do if she found out that my shoes always get tight whenever I'm 

going to meet her, whether it's at the park or what." 

Stifling a laugh, Jeri placed a comforting hand on Takato's shoulder. 

"She can take care of herself, Takato. And she knows we're looking for her right now. Don't 

worry about it." Jeri insisted. 

"Yeah, I guess you're right, Jeri. Rika probably ran into Ryo and knows exactly where we're at 

right now."   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Running through the morning to the park where you wait for me, my shoes are getting tight 

again   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"I have no idea where Takato and the others are!" Rika fumed to herself the following morning 

as she and Renamon had finally walked past those ticking clocks, worry replaced-for the time 

being-with anger. 

"It's like we've dropped off the face of the Earth-or at least, the Digital World. And if Mr. 

Tamer Wannabe actually did find his way to Takato, why haven't they tried to hunt for us?" 

"Maybe we're looking in the wrong direction for the others, Rika." 

"Maybe, but until we get some kind of sign that we're going the wrong way, we'll just keep on 

going." Rika said things, but at times like this, her heart said something else. 

"Where are you, Takato? Why aren't you leading a gigantic search for me right now, or you 

are, but Renamon and I are going the wrong way and that's why you can't find us? Why are you 

thinking like this? The reason we came here in the first place was to find Calumon. We'll find 

Takato sooner or later, and along the way, we'll be sure to find Calumon."   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


I can't seem to catch up with myself as I grow 

My heart is the only thing that's hesitating   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"Not again!" Confused, Takato looked around, seeing nothing but dunes and a very large desert. 

"What? All I see is a very big desert and some dunes-if that's what you call these hills." 

"We were here a day or so ago before we were sucked up by another data stream." Kazu 

objected. 

"We need to find partners for you guys soon, otherwise I'll have to take action here, and it's not 

something Henry or anyone else would approve." Terriermon retorted cynically. 

"Terriermon!" 

"What? I was just joking." 

"Where were you guys sucked up to? Was it another part of the Digital World?" Takato asked 

immediately, ignoring Terriermon's quick remarks. 

"Yeah, if you can say that. There were ticking clocks around, and two Digimon there, plus 

Megadramon." Kenta muttered. 

"If we could find that data stream, we'd be that much closer to finding our missing comrades." 

Leomon noted calmly. 

"'Comrades?' Rika's more than just a 'comrade' to me, Leomon! She's my missing half, my 

opposite...and we've got to find her, no matter what!" 

"You can say that again! Takato's a peacemaker when it comes to life in general, and Rika 

could be the leader of an army if she wanted to." Terriermon added. 

Takato and Henry eyed Terriermon with heated glares, but said nothing. 

"You've been more stronger than you would normally be back home, Takato. Have you 

noticed?" Jeri spoke up after getting Guilmon up from his spot on the ground. 

"Yeah, I've noticed. I think it's gotta be because Rika isn't here. In a way, she taught me that 

sometimes in life, you've gotta fight the good fight to save the people you care about." Takato 

explained, managing to hide the tears staining his cheeks from his friends. 

"How-by defeating the bad guys and absorbing their data?" Terriermon piped up, chuckling to 

himself. 

"Very funny, Terriermon. I see where Takato's getting at. In some way, Rika helped him to be 

strong, to help out whenever someone needed it, like that time with the bike, right Takato?" 

Henry noted. 

"Yeah, that's it. Trust me, Rika-I will find you...no matter what I have to do, or who I've gotta 

fight."   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


I want to be stronger, but for what? 

I asked you, but you just laughed as if I were strange 

Somewhere in my heart, there's a strong me 

He only comes out once in a while, but you taught me 

Across the tears, I'll find myself checking everything one by one to a tomorrow where I can be 

myself   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Back on planet Earth, Yamaki was patiently sitting on a park bench with a comlink in his hand. 

"Come on-find your friend and get back here. You kids have been gone too long for this to be a 

simple rescue mission. Unless you've run into some trouble that you couldn't handle on your 

own." Yamaki mumbled to himself, not noticing bolts of lightning and electricity strike above 

him a few meters away, or seeing two figures come flying out of a digital field and fly toward 

his position. 

"If these coordinates are right, one of them is separated from the others, but how? What I can't 

figure out is how these data streams keep appearing in and out of the Digital World like butter." 

"Maybe you need a nap to think it over, huh?" Yamaki looked up to see Takato and Guilmon 

flying toward him, an invisible pair of wings strapped onto Guilmon's back. 

"Rock Breaker!!" 

Quickly, Yamaki ducked, but not low enough to avoid getting punched by Takato, who'd 

jumped off Guilmon and landed on the ground. 

"Everyone's always yakking about Takato-his gentle soul, his girl Rika, his caring heart. What a 

goody two shoes! Thanks to you, I plan to change all that." 

Yamaki suddenly remembered the rebellious attitude, and glared at Takato, narrowing his eyes. 

"You're not Takato! You're that clone I created, aren't you? I thought he'd defeated you for 

good!" 

"He did, but thanks to this one card-" "Takato" whipped out the lone card that had brought him 

and "Guilmon" back from deletion. "-I'm back, and ready to show Takato up, once and for all! 

And, since I have an inkling of an idea where he's at, I'll need this!" 

Suddenly, "Takato" reached forward and yanked the comlink from Yamaki's outstretched hand. 

"Hey-give that back!" 

"I don't think so! Hyah!" A second later, Yamaki was on the ground, unconscious and bleeding 

from a cut on his lip, but other than that, he was okay. 

"You heard him-to the Digital World!" Laughing to himself, "Takato" waited with 

patience for his partner to find an entryway inside, and was amazed when they found it-in 

Guilmon's hideaway. 

"Intriguing. All this time, the portal's been right under their noses. Time to cause some strife for 

the Tamers, and to show Takato Matsuki that he doesn't kill his dark side and get away with 

it..."   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Everyone just thinks I'm a nice guy-it's a little galling   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"Why can't I say it to him-that fighting isn't the only way to be strong? That flag of his was a 

pretty good idea, at least the second one was. It showed we were united to find Calumon, no 

matter what. Then that stupid data stream came in and separated us. We almost get back, but a 

second data stream separates us even farther, and we run into Ryo! He can't even tame a 

Digimon as powerful as Cyberdramon. Humph! Has the nerve to call himself a Tamer." 

Rika's thoughts were interrupted by a roar that sounded like it was echoing in all directions. 

"That sounds like a Digimon, Rika. And it also sounds like he's coming our way!" Renamon 

cautioned. 

"And it even sounds like he wants a fight. If it's a fight he wants, it's a fight he'll get!" Rika 

smirked while pulling out a Modify card.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Being able to fight isn't the only way to be strong! I know that, but I can't say it   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Digimodify! 

"Digimodify! Digivolution, activate!" 

Digivolution! 

"Renamon Digivolve to...KYUBIMON!!!" 

Digimon! 

Rika quickly jumped onto Kyubimon's back, eager for any kind of action. A second later, a 

powerful Digimon appeared before them out of a river. 

"Whoa! That's MegaSeadramon, Ultimate level. I doubt he's a Deva, but he could sure be one if 

he wanted, especially with his Thunder Javelin attack." 

"If I were you, I'd surrender. You have no chance of defeating me!" 

"Appearances can be deceiving." Rika pulled out a blue card-that had appeared next to her other 

cards-and prepared to swipe it. 

Digimodify! 

"Digimodify! Matrix Digivolution, activate!" 

Matrix Digivolution! 

"Kyubimon, Matrix Digivolve to...TAOMON!!!" 

Digimon! 

"Thousand Spells!!" The multiple card attack struck and it didn't even faze MegaSeadramon! 

"Thunder Javelin!!" This attack made contact, sending Taomon-and Rika, who hadn't jumped 

off of her partner yet-flying to the ground! Rika gasped as she felt something snap inside her rib 

cage. 

"This is all I need! I didn't want Takato involved in this, and now that I just got hurt, he will, 

too."   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"Ahhh!" Takato fell to the sandy ground in pain, feeling a part of his body flare with extreme 

pain. 

"Are you okay, Takatomon?" Guilmon asked. Takato gasped for breath, feeling his rib cage and 

grunted when he realized what had happened. 

"To be blunt about this-Rika just broke a rib, and since we're connected, I just broke a rib! I 

don't know how long it'll take to mend because we can't mend hers." Takato explained briefly. 

"He's right-we have the first-aid kit!" Jeri said. 

"But Rika does have some bandages on her! So, it wouldn't matter for now-as long as Rika can 

mend herself, we can focus on getting you mended!" Henry added. 

"Yeah-hopefully." Takato agreed, trying to stand upright, and grimaced in pain when he did. 

"I've got an idea!" Takato smiled as he plucked out one of his Modify cards and prepared to 

swipe it. 

"What are you planning, dude?" Turning toward Kazu without screaming in pain, Takato 

responded, "This!" 

Digimodify! 

"Digimodify! Hyper Wings, activate!" 

Immediately, a pair of barely visible wings appeared on Guilmon's back; Takato pulled himself 

on and Guilmon almost fell over! 

"Could always try one more card..." Takato mumbled as he was able to grab another card and 

swipe it through his D-Power. 

Digimodify! 

"Digimodify! Digivolution, activate!" 

Digivolution! 

"Guilmon Digivolve to...GROWLMON!!!" 

Digimon! 

A second later, Takato and Growlmon steadily flew up in the sky. 

"Hey, is it just me, or did the wings get bigger when Guilmon Digivolved?" Terriermon asked. 

"It's just you." Henry joked, stifling a laugh. 

"Onward, team!" Takato yelled defiantly.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


It's hard to see you get hurt for me; that's why I'm trying to get stronger, even if it's just a little 

bit 

Will my invisible wings get bigger, too? Just like when my shoes get too tight, will I notice all of 

a sudden?   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"Any bright ideas, now that we've unleashed the great beast?" Taomon asked grimly, taking 

notice that MegaSeadramon was making his way toward them. 

"Yeah. Try not to get killed and find a way across to Takato." Rika retorted, pulling out one 

more card. 

Digimodify! 

"Digimodify! Power, activate!" 

"Talisman of Light!!" The beam of concentrated light hit its target and forced MegaSeadramon 

back a few feet. Problem is, it didn't stop him! 

"Any more ideas, Rika?" Before Rika could respond, MegaSeadramon suddenly turned away 

from them, preparing to dive back down underwater! 

"Hey! This fight isn't over with yet, so get back here!" Rika demanded. 

"I think it is. You're not worth my time." the Ultimate-type hissed before diving down and 

disappearing. 

A few seconds passed before Rika laughed quietly to herself. 

"And what, may I ask, is so funny?" Taomon inquired. 

"You know as well as I do that you probably wouldn't have stood a chance against him, even at 

the Ultimate level, right?" Rika replied. 

"That's never stopped you before, even when the odds were against us." came the response. 

"I think Gogglehead's finally starting to rub off on me, but it looks like we're going in the right 

direction." 

"Once I get that wound of yours mended up, we'll be on our way."   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Across the tears, you're laughing-I'm sure I'll be able to get across, too from my fingertips to 

tomorrow   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Safely perched on Growlmon's back, Takato was able to ignore the throbbing pain in his ribs. 

"Are you doing alright, Takato?" Jeri yelled. From Takato's viewpoint in the sky, Jeri was 

almost an ant, so it took a while for Takato to realize that they'd gone too high up. 

"Growlmon, you've gone too high! Get us back down!" 

"Oh. Sorry." A minute or so, they were back on solid ground, and still in the desert. 

"What happened to you, chumly?" 

"Growlmon went too high up, so we decided to come back down for a little R&R. After that's 

over, we'll find Rika and Calumon!" 

"So he says." Henry said. 

"Trust me-there's no stone we've left unturned in the Digital World, guys! Once we find Rika 

and Calumon, we'll be able to leave the Digital World and head home." 

"Not without finding us partners first!" Kazu and Kenta objected. 

"What they said." Takato muttered. 

"Wow. For a minute there, I thought we were talking to Rika." Terriermon exclaimed. 

"They've started taking on the others' attributes since the separation, we'll just have to get used 

to that." Henry replied.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Somewhere in my heart, there's a strong me 

He only comes out once in a while, but you taught me 

Across the tears, I'll find myself checking everything one by one to a tomorrow where I can be 

myself...   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


A bright light suddenly changed into multiple beams of light, and "Takato" and "Guilmon" 

appeared in the Digital World for the first time. 

"Time to track down our other halves and teach them a lesson, right boy?" 

"Mmm-hmm." 

Uh-oh! Looks like double trouble here in the Digital World! What are the Tamers gonna do 

when they realize there are two Takatos and two Guilmon? Find out on the next Digimon: 

Digital Monsters! 


	2. Chapter I: The Digital Plane

Me: Okay, here we are. I don't own Digimon. Like I said, some chapters will interlock with the episodes, and so this one chapter, for the moment, will occur after the events of "Kazu's Upgrade." 

Kazu: All right! About time I get an honorable mention in this story! 

(Rika shoves Kazu aside) 

Rika: This isn't a story about you-it's mostly about Takato! (grabs me by my neck) Talk-where's Takato? 

Me: (struggles to breathe) Can't...talk....if you...choke me... 

Kaku: Didn't you hear him? He can't tell you if you suffocate him. 

Rika: Okay, but only 'cause Gogglehead has somewhat of a soft spot for you. (releases neck; I drop to the ground) 

Me: (gasps for breath) Okay...you'll have to find out via the story! HA! (runs off) 

Rika: GET BACK HERE! (runs at a fast pace) 

Kazu: Well, until we see hide-or hare-of chumly, let's start this story right-with a song done by me! 

(Rika comes back and yanks Kazu away) 

Rika: We don't need you or your singing career to scare away the readers!   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Digimon Tamers: Takato V.S. Takato 

Chapter I-The Digital Plane   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"Not everyone has a partner...where are you, Takato?" -Guilmon, Kazu's Upgrade   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Just when things can't get any worse, they do! Rika and Renamon had been ambushed by MegaSeadramon, a really powerful Ultimate-type, while trying to find Takato and the gang. Things didn't go the way they were planned, since Rika took a hit to the ribs, which caused Takato excruciating pain due to the link they shared. But for some reason, MegaSeadramon didn't want to continue the fight, even though Renamon was in her Ultimate form. Rika and Renamon did find her boyfriend and the others again, and with Calumon in tow, but that didn't last long! Thanks to a surprise appearance by Beelzemon, Takato, Henry and Terriermon were separated from the group! Even though Kazu's an official Tamer, their moods are pretty gloomy right now.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"YAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!" 

SSPLASSSSSSSHHHHH! Takato, Henry and Terriermon splashed-heavily-into an extremely long river, and due to their combined body weight, the three of them almost ended up at the bottom! 

Quickly, Henry makes a motion to swim up, and they did, Takato taking time to pull his goggles over his eyes. 

"Just great! This is all we need!" Takato gripes angrily to himself. "I finally find Rika, then we run into that Digital freak Beelzemon and I end up separated from Rika again-and I don't even have Guilmon with me!" 

The three friends finally make it to the surface, breathing in multiple amounts of air. 

"Where are we now?" Terriermon asked. 

"I don't know, but it's safe to say it's nowhere near where the others are at." Henry noted. 

"No kidding. We've gotta find them, and soon! Guilmon can't Digivolve without me, and we don't have the first-aid kit anymore. If anything happened to Rika, it would happen to me, and we can't really mend any of my broken bones that easily now." Takato replied. 

"So basically, we're up the creek without a paddle." 

"Terriermon!" 

"What? It was a little joke."   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"I can't believe it-my very own Digimon! How long have you been in the Digital World? Did you even know about Tamers in the first place? When did you decide you wanted to be someone's partner?" Kazu kept pestering his new Digimon partner, Guardromon with multiple questions until Rika blew her top off. 

"Okay, you've asked him enough questions already; can we get back to finding the others?" 

"Sheesh, who died and made you Queen of the revolution?" Kazu retorted calmly. 

"Look, standing around this mountain and fighting isn't going to do us any good. Why don't we all get some sleep and we'll continue our search for the others tomorrow?" Leomon suggested. That idea was agreeable to everyone else, so they all bunked down and went to sleep. 

Knowing that Takato would never forgive him-at all-if anything were to happen to Rika, Guilmon slept on her right side; Renamon was on her left. 

"Rika?" Raising her head slightly, Rika looked to see Jeri with a worried look on her face. 

"Do you think we'll ever find Henry and Takato again?" 

Rika knew deep in her heart that the chances of Takato finding them was slim since Guilmon wasn't with him, but if her boyfriend was anything, he was resourceful. 

"Sure! In fact, once those two get situated, they'll be on the lookout for us in no time. Don't worry about it, Jeri." 

"Thanks, Rika. You know, I think you and Takato make a really good match for each other." 

At that response, Rika was left stunned. A part of her had always been jealous of Jeri for having some of the things with Takato that she didn't have-being able to go to the same school with him, both of them working with their parents-Takato, his parents' bakery; Jeri, her family's restaurant. Rika had been glad Jeri wasn't a Tamer for a while, mainly because she had something to do that connected her with him, but when Takato had called her from the park explaining about Jeri and Leomon, she'd hid her jealousy with surprise. 

Flashback 

"Jeri? That just...isn't possible." 

"Wait-I'll ask. Hey, Jeri! Do you have a Digivice?" 

"No, I don't!" 

"That's a negative." 

"No Digivice? She's obviously not a Tamer-she's delusional! Oh, whatever! I'm coming right down!" 

End flashback 

When Jeri did receive her Digivice, Rika had been worried that her relationship with Takato had been in vain, but Takato convinced her that it wasn't by reminding her of their bond. 

"Rika? Did you fall asleep?" Rika was jolted out of her memories of the past by Jeri once more. 

"Sorry, I just zoned out. Really? You're not mad or anything?" 

"Right. Takato once said something similar to me a while back, and this was how I responded-" A second later, Jeri pulled out her "infamous" sock puppet, which got Rika somewhat edgy. 

"'Jeri likes you, Takato, but only as a friend.' So, whoever Takato ends up with should treat him right, and you've completely turned him around! Good night, Rika." Jeri placed her sock puppet back in her bag before falling asleep. 

"Good night, Jeri." Rika responded before turning over and noticing Guilmon with a saddened look on his face. 

"Where are you, Takatomon?" Guilmon whined in his sleep. Rika sighed, finally allowing herself to rest, but kept an ear open. 

"Dinoboy's got a point...where are you, Gogglehead?" Rika asked worriedly.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Morning had arrived, and Takato, Henry and Terriermon had long since exited the river and were forced to sleep on the cold, hard ground since their stuff was with everyone else's. 

"All right, troops-here's the game plan: We start walking that way until we find some sign of civilization." Takato had pointed toward the east, and both Henry and Terriermon eyed him with a weird look. 

"What? It seems like a reasonable plan, doesn't it?" Takato insisted calmly. 

"True, but you're just running on instinct right now, Takato. You've actually got to come up with something better than 'we start walking east until we find civilization.' I may know my way around computers, but I only fight when the situation calls for it. You, Rika and Kazu seem to be the main fighters of the team." Henry explained. 

"And without Guilmon here, that just leaves you and Terriermon to go into battle if we run into any sort of trouble." 

"You can say that again!" Terriermon piped up. 

"I would, but I was just thinking-what if I tried to find Rika through my link?" 

"What?" Henry was apparently confused. 

"Follow me on this-if I tried to use my Digivice to create some sort of digital plane, I could track Rika down no matter where she's at! Problem is, it could only work if she was using her Digivice at the same time." 

"Good thinking, Takato! I knew you'd come up with some kind of a plan!" Henry congratulated his friend on a job well done. 

"Thanks. Now all I need is for Rika to get attacked by something-or someone." Takato muttered to himself while holding up his Digivice. A second later, it glowed with a reddish light before shooting up in the air.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"Rika, everyone, we've got trouble! Someone's headed our way, and they don't look too happy." Guilmon warned. The Virus-type Digimon had woken up early because he had smelled something that seemed somewhat familiar, but wasn't. 

"What is it, Guilmon?" Rika wiped the sleep out of her eyes before adjusting them to the sun's rays. "Who-oh, no!" 

"Who is it?" 

Turning toward Guilmon with a mocking glance, Rika replied, "It's just Ryo and his dinobot. Just go back to sleep, Guilmon." 

"I don't think I can, especially with him coming closer toward us." 

"You've got a point. Once they got here, he'd try to make conversation or whatever. Those two-" Rika motioned toward Kazu and Kenta. "-would go back into hero worship again, and who knows what Jeri would do? Time to get up and start searching for the others." 

Rika had been right-the instant Ryo had gotten there, he wondered what had happened to Takato and Henry. Kazu explained that they'd been sucked up by a data stream. 

"That's harsh. I hope you find them soon." 

"Us too." Rika hid the worry from her voice, but she was positive Ryo had seen it in her eyes. 

"Did you notice? I'm a Tamer, just like you!" Kazu proudly held up his Digivice; Rika stifled a groan. 

"Not again..." 

"He's Guardromon, and he's at the Champion level! Once he gets stronger again, I'll use my special blue card and make him Digivolve back to the Ultimate level, Andromon, but only in tough situations." 

"You mean like this?" Renamon responded calmly. Multiple blasts of weaponry fired at the Tamers from out of nowhere! 

"Get down!" Leomon pulled Jeri to safety; Guilmon and Renamon worked together to get Rika out of harm's way. 

"I know Takatomon wouldn't want you hurt, so stay here Rika-Renamon and I'll protect you!" 

"'Protect her?' Who's gonna protect me?" Kenta complained. 

"Us-get over here!" Kazu retorted as he and Guardromon yanked Kenta away from the line of fire. 

"Send out the dinokid!" a deep voice yelled. 

"That voice sounds familiar." Guilmon said. 

"That's the Digimon who attacked the day we found you guys, and lost Takato and Henry!" Rika hissed angrily. 

"He must mean me and Cyberdramon. This shouldn't take too long." Ryo said. 

"Don't count on it." Rika replied smugly, remembering what had happened to her when she and Renamon had attempted to battle Henry's clone while in a Digital Field. 

"I meant the Rookie with the Goggleboy kid, not you! Take this, you piece of scrap metal!" Beelzemon pulled out his weapons and blasted away, sending Cyberdramon down to his knees within a matter of minutes! 

"Cyberdramon, what happened?!" Ryo cried out. 

"That Digimon's too strong for Cyberdramon! What's his name again?" Rika pulled out her Digivice, which at first acted like it would against a Deva. 

"What's wrong with this thing? This guy's not a Deva, so...there it goes! 'Beelzemon, Virus-type. Mega level. That's why he's interested in battling with Guilmon. As far as he knows, Guilmon's the only one who can Digivolve to the Mega level.'" 

"Oh, boy..." Guilmon was twice as worried now. 

"What should I do? I can't Digivolve without Takato here." 

Renamon responded to Rika, "If Terriermon were here, wouldn't he say something like...?"   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"...We've gone from the frying pan into the fire, guys!" Gargomon yelled while covering for both Takato and Henry! The three of them had been ambushed by-surprise, surprise-MegaSeadramon on their way to try to find Rika and the others. 

"Hurry, Takato! I'm starting to run out of cards!" 

"What do you expect?! If only Guilmon was here, then we wouldn't have this much trouble." 

"Mega Ice Blast!!" 

"Hey, watch it! I'm not that hot right now, and we are near a river!" 

"How about this? I borrowed it from Jeri and I never did get to give it back." Takato said. 

"Rika's gonna kill you for that one." Henry joked while looking at the card. "Jeri's got good taste in picking Modify cards." 

Digimodify! 

"Digimodify! Black WarGreymon, activate!" 

"Whoa! What the-Henry, you gotta be kidding!" Gargomon exclaimed as moments where a Champion stood, a holographic Mega Digimon appeared. 

"Terra Destroyer!!" Seconds later, MegaSeadramon was deleted due to a red ball of dark energy, and Gargomon absorbed the data that floated around. 

"Wow! Jeri's got good taste in cards, right Henry?" 

"Not now, Gargomon." 

"I think I'll give the digital plane one more try." Takato held up his Digivice once again, and like before, it shot an intense blast of red light in the air.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"If you want Guilmon, you'll have to get through us!" Rika and Renamon stepped out, a Modify card in Rika's outstretched hand. 

"You'll regret saying that! Ha!" 

Digimodify! 

"Digimodify! Digivolution, activate!" 

Digivolution! 

"Renamon Digivolve to...KYUBIMON!!!" 

Digimon! 

Rika smiled with patience as Kyubimon went to defend Guilmon, then suddenly, she found herself in a place that wasn't the Digital World. 

"Whoa. Where am I now? Did I get sucked into another data stream?" 

"If you did, then I must've been pulled in with you." Takato cracked while revealing himself a moment later. 

"T-Takato? This is a joke, right. There's no way I'm actually talking to you in some sort of place that looks like someone used a lot of paint on the walls." 

"Truth be told, you are. I came up with the idea, hoping that I would find you, no matter where you were at!" Takato stepped forward and hugged Rika tightly. A second after that, Rika relaxed since it really was Takato, and hugged him back. 

"Guilmon's been going crazy without you around, and Kazu's found himself a partner!" 

"No way!" Takato was amazed. "Kazu has a partner?" 

"Yeah, and he's been talking about him and with him almost the entire day yesterday, and today!" 

"That's Kazu, alright." Takato replied. 

"Listen. There's not much time, and I don't know how much longer you can contain this place." 

"Oh-that's right! It's a Digital Plane, and-" 

"We've been ambushed by Beelzemon who wants to battle you and Guilmon!" Rika blurted out. 

"Him again? Was he on that wacko bike, too?" Takato stammered in shock. 

"Yeah, probably. So, where are you guys?" 

"We're near a river and Gargomon just took down MegaSeadramon. Hey-if I had Gargomon use his Gargo Laser attack in the air, you guys would see where we were, and you could make a break for it!" 

"Brilliant deduction, Sherlock, but I really don't think this Mega Digimon's gonna just let us go without a fight. Plus, he beat Cyberdramon without even breaking a sweat!" 

"Whoa. When'd Ryo get there?" Takato asked, his eyes flashing with extreme jealousy. Rika took notice and couldn't help but smile. 

"I knew it wouldn't take that much to make Gogglehead jealous! If he could beat Cyberdramon, any of us could!" Rika thought. 

"Hello? Rika? Are you in right now?" Rika suddenly remembered where she was at, and that she'd zoned out again. 

"Yeah, sorry. He just got there a few minutes before Beelzemon came in and took Cyberdramon down." 

"Time to put the plan into action! Wait-where are you guys, otherwise, Gargomon won't know where to fire at." Takato realized. 

"We were just leaving the mountains. Jeri had been kidnapped by this Ultimate level Digimon-it's a long story, and I'll save it for later." Rika responded. 

"Good idea. I think the mountains are at the far south. See you soon, Rika!" Takato turned to leave, but Rika stopped him and pulled him into an intense kiss that lasted for three minutes. 

"Think of that kiss as a withdrawal kiss, okay? See you soon." The last thing Takato saw was a wistful look in Rika's eyes before she vanished completely.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"About time you woke up! What, didn't Rika show up in your Digital Plane?" Takato found himself on the ground. 

"What happened?" Takato asked weakly. 

"After a blue beam flew from somewhere in the south and connected to your red beam, you blacked out! It took us about two to three minutes to get you laying down properly." Henry explained. 

"Wow. Gargomon, I need you to fire your Gargo Laser attack as high as you can in the air!" 

"What? Are you crazy, Takato? I can't do that-besides, Henry wouldn't like it." Gargomon noted. 

"No, I talked about this with Rika-she and the others got ambushed by Beelzemon, and he wants to battle with Guilmon and me!" Takato insisted. 

"They're in serious trouble, then. Without you there, Guilmon can't Digivolve." 

"Right, so if Gargomon fires his ultimate attack, and we start running in that same direction, we're sure to run into them." 

"Okay, but if I hit any innocent bystanders, you're telling their folks. Gargo Lasers!!" Gargomon fired multiple rounds into the air, running alongside Takato and Henry.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"Oh no! Please, please, please, I'll do anything you guys want, just don't take me inside that castle-ahhhh!" Calumon cried out as miniature pellets stabbed at the sky, also surprisingly enough, freeing him from the cage he was trapped in. 

"Yay, I'm out! Huh? Uh-oh. I'm still in trouble!" Calumon plummeted toward the ground, remembering to extend his wing-like ears. 

"Wow! Talk about wing span, huh?" Calumon laughed while flying down toward the mountain range, still wearing the piece of the Tamers flag with Takato, Guilmon, Rika and Renamon's faces.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Rika yelled out as Guilmon tackled her, pulling her away from the line of fire. She'd woken up near Jeri, Kazu, Kenta and Ryo on the ground, and figured out what happened. 

"When Takato connected the beams, we both must've passed out! Why didn't he think of that?" 

"Less chatting, more running!" Kenta wailed, staying between Kazu and Guardromon. 

"'Running?' That's it! Everyone-look for miniature pellets in the sky to the east!" Confused, they looked but didn't see anything. 

"Being KO'd for a while must've left you with some brain damage." Kazu said. Rika pulled away from Guilmon and grabbed Kazu by the scruff of his shirt. 

"Wait-I'm sure he didn't mean anything by it!" Guardromon objected. 

"Right, just like he hero worships Ryo over there, who couldn't even take care of one Mega Digimon! I'm not crazy-Takato wants us to keep an eye out for Gargomon's main attack!" Rika added. 

"You mean that one?" Jeri spoke up, seeing multiple tiny pieces of something that looked like pellets fly in the air at a very far distance. 

"Yes-that's it! That way, everyone. Without a doubt, they're waiting for us already." Rika replied, releasing Kazu from her grip, jumping on Kyubimon's back and racing off. 

"Hey-wait for us! We don't all have Digimon who can walk on all fours!" Kazu said, breaking out into a fast run, the others hot on his heels. 

Beelzemon smiled to himself, understanding the reason for Guilmon's hesitation to battle. 

"His Tamer isn't with him, and the universal question is this-what is a Tamer without his Digimon? Easy pickings!" Beelzemon revved up, and sped after the Tamers on his motorcycle. 

Unbeknownst to any of the Tamers, or Beelzemon, Takato and Guilmon's clones appeared behind a lone rock, completely undetectable by anyone. 

"Now, it's time to play, Guilmon..." "Takato" chuckled to himself as the two of them started forward after the others. 

Uh-oh! If the Tamers don't kick it into high gear, they're gonna be in for some major pain, especially Takato and Rika! Watch the first battle between Takato and his clone next time on Digimon: Digital Monsters! 


	3. Chapter II: Round One Equals Defeat

Me: Finally-I get some free time to myself! I don't own Digimon-was there any doubt? 

Takato: Where have you been? I've been waiting forever for you to show up! 

Me: Relax, young hot-headed Tamer! I just had to avoid being killed by Rika and Kazu's singing voice. 

Takato: Yeah, Kazu does overdo it sometimes with the singing. 

Me: And...I've decided to go about doing things a bit more differently than what the show portrays-for one thing, Susie won't go to her partner, but he'll come to her in a very unexpected way. Another thing is that...if I told you anymore, I'd ruin the whole story for you. 

Takato: But, you won't ruin it-just tell me what's gonna happen! 

Me: Nice try.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Digimon Tamers: Takato V.S. Takato 

Chapter II-Round One Equals Defeat   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"More yummy, goody, snacky stuff?" -Calumon 

"You want more?" -Jeri 

"Yes, please-thank you!" -Calumon, Jeri's Quest   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


And I thought things couldn't get any worse than they had before-guess I was wrong! It all started when Takato figured he could contact Rika via a Digital Plane that was between the Digital World and the Real World, but it could only work if both Tamers were using their D-Powers at the same time. To add insult to injury, Beelzemon showed up at the same time Ryo did and tore into Cyberdramon like he was next week's home-cooked meal! Luckily for Takato, he linked up with Rika through the Digital Plane and they shared a quick conversation, eventually revealing where the other one was at. Now, Takato, Henry and Terriermon are on the move to the south while Rika and the others are headed toward the east-problem is, Beelzemon, Takato and Guilmon's clones are on the move after them, too-and they aren't willing to take prisoners, at least, not alive.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"Takato, slow down, would you?" 

"Yeah-my feet are aching so badly, I may have to wear socks. That would be a sight, since I never wear any socks." 

Takato tried to keep his irritation down. Ever since he had found out where Rika, Kazu, Jeri, Kenta, Ryo and the Digimon were at, he, Henry and Terriermon had been trying to catch up with them for the past two days, but without success. 

"Tell you what-you guys can hang around here and rest, while I just keep on running ahead trying to find our missing friends, okay?" Takato made no pretense to keep the sarcasm from his voice. At that moment, Henry finally lost it. 

"Takato, why don't you try thinking of the rest of us for a change?! I don't mean any offense, but ever since you got with Rika, you've been acting more and more moody, cynical and uncaring toward all of us! The only one you haven't been like that to is Rika and Jeri." 

Takato sighed sadly as he plopped down onto the ground next to his friends. 

"I'm sorry, guys, but it's been at least two days or more, and we haven't seen a sign that the others even saw Gargomon's Gargo Lasers attack when he blasted it up in the sky. Plus, Guilmon can't Digivolve without me there. And-you're right. I've been acting more like Rika did when we first met her. Can you forgive me?" Takato rose his hand up to meet Henry's outstretched hand. 

"Deal. And you mean the day you met her-I just came in to see if Terriermon's wit had hurt your feelings." 

"You said I needed to be more tactful, Henry and I have been!" 

"Sure-tell that to Kenta and the rocks you put in his bag to make them more heavier."   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"Rika, we've been walking for two days-if even!-and we're all ready to collapse from exhaustion over here! Can't we take a break?" Kazu asked grimly. Rika felt like giving Kazu another piece of her mind, but a wiser voice that wasn't hers suddenly entered into her head. 

"Stupid Gogglehead-even when he's not here, he's gotta be the voice of reason." Rika admitted in her thoughts before she came to a halt. 

"Okay, we'll relax for an hour. Fair enough?" Her response came when everybody-with the exception of herself and Renamon-dropped to the ground a moment later. 

"I'm gonna see if I can try to alert Takato with that Digital Plane idea he cooked up. Hope he's within receiving range." Rika joked while raising her Digivice to the sky and sitting down beside a resting Guilmon, Renamon keeping her eye out for anyone suspicious. 

"Be sure to pull me back if there's any trouble, okay Renamon?" 

"You can count on me, Rika."   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"How do we always find these guys? I thought that was supposed to be Kazu and Kenta's curse when they came here!" Terriermon yelled as he, Takato and Henry had to avoid Chatsuramon by running as quickly as inhumanly possible. 

"You'll never escape, my young prey! Take this!" The Dog-like Deva launched himself directly at the two Tamers and Terriermon. 

"Anytime you wanted to yell out 'Momentai' could really help us out right now!" Takato said. 

"This is no time for 'Momentai,' alright?!" Terriermon retorted. 

"Duck!" Henry demanded, pushing the two of them down to the ground as Chatsuramon ended up going by them. Takato cried out as he struck the ground hard and started to pass out. Unbeknownst to him, his D-Power glowed brightly. 

"Takato, get up!" Henry exclaimed. 

"We don't have time for you to play 'Sleeping Beauty' while the rest of us face a harrowing life and death situation!"   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"Huh? Where am I now? Whoa! Is it just me, or does this place look a lot like the park back home?" Takato asked himself the next time he opened his eyes. 

"Well, it's not just you who's seeing it, so it must look like the park at home. Go and see Guilmon's little hut, which is still there." 

"Rika!" Takato tried to resist the urge to run up and hug her, but he couldn't help himself. After standing by his girlfriend and wrapping his arms tightly around her, she managed to do the same. 

"I've missed you a lot, Rika." 

"Yeah-I can tell, since you're cutting off the flow of blood to my wrists, but I've missed you too." 

"Really? Sorry about the wrist thing, I just haven't seen you for two days, at least." Takato blushed while releasing Rika from his grip. 

"Look, us just blindly hunting for each other won't do any good. There's got to be a quicker way than a Gargo Laser attack being fired in the air repeatedly. Can you think of anything?" Rika asked, getting straight to the point. 

"What if Terriermon tried taking on Chatsuramon by himself and defeating him?" 

Rika sputtered at that response, trying to hide a smile and failing. "You're kidding, right? At least I knew Taomon had a slim chance against MegaSeadramon, but Terriermon by himself, going up against a Deva? Come on!" 

"I'm serious! We just got ambushed by that Digimon before I blacked out and came here." Takato insisted. After seeing the near desperation in his eyes, Rika knew her boyfriend wasn't joking. 

"All right, he should try getting to the Ultimate level as soon as he can, otherwise he won't stand much of a chance." 

"Thanks, Rika, and-" Takato leaned forward and gave her a kiss that lasted for a minute before pulling away and fading on her. "-take care of Guilmon. See you soon!"   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"Ugh!" Takato had to force himself to wake up, since Henry and Terriermon weren't near him. "Guys, where are you?" 

"Over here-it's about time you woke up from your little catnap!" Gargomon replied, keeping Chatsuramon at bay. 

"Not the time for jokes! Did Rika say anything?" 

"Just that when I told her about our trouble, Gargomon should Digivolve to the Ultimate level soon." 

"But how? We don't have a blue card!" 

A miracle must've happened, because a little white In-Training Digimon came flying amidst Takato's path singing to himself, "Calumon go-a-zoom, here-a-zoom, there-a-zoom, I still don't have any underwear on-zoom! Takato!" 

"Calumon!" Takato grabbed Calumon and hugged him, noticing that the In-Training Digimon was holding onto him with a pretty good grip and wouldn't let him go. 

"I'm glad to see you again, Calumon, but could you let me go now?" 

"No way, no how! I wanna stay with you guys again for longer than 5 minutes." 

"If you're quite through..." 

"Huh? Ahhhhhhhh!" Calumon saw Chatsuramon and quickly buried himself inside Takato's hooded shirt, shivering under it! 

"Calumon, I'll protect you-just come out of there, will you?" 

"Gargo Lasers!! Nobody hurts our friends and tries to kidnap them, pal!" Gargomon growled defiantly while shooting another round of bullets at the Ultimate Digimon. 

"You can't beat me-no one can defeat the Devas! Not as long as the Digimon Sovereign-" 

"Dragon Slash!!" Chatsuramon was deleted and absorbed by none other than- 

"Growlmon! Growlmon-how'd you Digivolve?" Takato was stupefied, as was Gargomon, Henry and Calumon, who'd come out of hiding from under Takato's shirt. 

"Because of me! I'm back, and this time...we're playing for keeps." Takato's eyes narrowed as "Takato" appeared next to "Growlmon," with something behind his back and the wrecked remains of a comlink.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Rika, Renamon, Jeri, Leomon, Kazu, Guardromon Kenta and Guilmon moved on an hour later, rejuvenated and back to looking for their missing friends. 

"Hey, Icy Queen-what happened to Ryo-did you say something to make him mad and leave?" Kazu spoke up. 

"No! If you must know, Cyberdramon wanted to see if he could really beat Beelzemon in battle, so they're going to go and find him." 

"Oh-just wanted to know!" 

"What?" Confused, Guilmon started sniffing the air in front of Rika and suddenly gasped out. 

"Guilmon?" Jeri asked in amazement. 

"What is it?" Renamon asked calmly. 

"He's back. I thought we'd defeated him, but he's back, and so is Takato's clone..." Guilmon hissed as his eyes dilated in the same manner they did whenever trouble reared it's ugly head. 

"'Takato's clone?!' You don't mean...?" Kenta, Jeri, Kazu and Rika all remembered that incident when they'd all run into the Tamers clones at the park in West Shinjuku. (A/N: If you're confused, go and read "Tamer V.S. Tamer"-I don't have time, or space to write a flashback right now.) 

"But how?" Rika was astounded, but managed not to show it. 

"I don't know, but he is and that means Takato's in trouble."   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"How'd you get back? Guilmon and I defeated you in the Digital Field a long time ago!" 

"True, but thanks to a simple Modify card, my partner and I were restored, fully recharged and ready to seek revenge, but we'd been approached by someone who hated you as much as I do. Matter-of-fact, it was the same Digimon who I had Growlmon beat and absorb. No one beats you in battle except me, and that includes Devas." 

"And what did Chatsuramon say?" Gargomon asked, keeping his voice neutral. 

"Just that if I wanted to escape, my partner and I had to swear allegiance to the Sovereign, so I told him I'd think about it for a while. When he did come back, he mentioned that he'd run into a Rookie Digimon who'd wanted to Digivolve, no matter what he had to do. I assume you know who I mean?" 

"Beelzemon-you mean Impmon? We already figured that out, brainiac!" Gargomon retorted. 

"Did you defeat him? I think not-and good ol' Takato won't, especially when I beat him in a battle!" 

Takato quickly tossed Calumon toward Henry as "Takato" tackled him to the ground and both started punching and kicking at each other, both also trying to gain the advantage.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"Ahhhh!" Rika let out a small cry as she felt pain, undescribable pain radiating throughout her body meters away from Takato's position. 

"Rika, what's happening?" Renamon asked immediately. 

"It's Takato...he's being attacked, and I can feel it." 

At that instant, a part of Rika thought something that was selfish and would end in heartbreak if she admitted it out loud, preferably to Takato, so she dismissed it as exhaustion.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Takato cried out as for every punch he gave to his clone, he received one in kind, one that hurt a lot harder than it ever had before! 

"I'm sorry, Rika. This is my fault. If I'd stayed behind to make sure my clone was gone..." Takato muttered to himself. 

"Sure-put all the blame on yourself when the real person to blame is behind you! Who else used a Recharge Modify card during one of your battles?" "Takato" hissed. 

"Okay, I may have used a card like that, but I lost it during...oh, no!" Henry felt like he would throw up at that time. Gargomon turned to Henry with a determined look on his face. 

"Come on, Henry! Don't believe anything this Takato wannabe has to say. He could've come back at any time, with or without your card." 

"Yeah-keep telling yourself that, and you'll start to believe it. Ironic, that the only reason I come back is because of a stupid move from one of your closest friends, huh?" With a flick of his wrist, "Takato" revealed his secret weapon. Takato couldn't believe it-neither could Henry, who'd snapped out of his depressed state at the sight of the weapon. 

"Where-when-how'd you get a knife?!" Takato stammered in surprise. 

"Simple-I created it out of Yamaki's old comlink. Didn't you notice this stuff in my hand before, when I got here? And now, it's time to say 'adieu' to an old foe-who didn't even try to put up much of a fight-once and for all." 

Takato gulped a second later as he steeled himself and waited for the end to come. 

"Don't even try it! Bunny Pummel!!" Gargomon knew Takato wasn't his partner, but until Guilmon got here, he'd have to protect both Takato and Henry. 

WHAP! Gargomon's attack hit "Takato," which caused him to hit the ground. Unfortunately, he didn't lose the knife. 

"Nice move, coming from a stuffed animal." 

"You'll regret saying that. Gargo Lasers!!" 

"PyroBlaster!!" "Growlmon's" main attack struck the tiny bullets, causing them to melt! 

"I think we're gonna need more help right about now!" Takato responded. 

"You can say that again. Uhh!" 

The world, to Takato Matsuki, went from peaceful to the color of red at that second. The only thing he felt was the pain...unforgivable, hurting and agonizing pain.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Rika suddenly dropped to her knees, feeling the exact thing Takato felt-nothing but pure agony deep within her heart. 

"What's going on, Rika?" Jeri asked. 

"Something's wrong...terribly, horribly wrong." Renamon replied. Guilmon looked up toward the sky, when he heard it-a tiny scream of pure pain. 

"Takatomon..."   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"RIKAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!" Takato screamed out his sadness, resentment and indignation as his clone stabbed him in the stomach with the knife. 

"STOP HURTING MY FRIEND!" Henry yelled angrily, not seeing his D-Power glowing, or the triangle on Calumon's head glowing as well. 

"If I hadn't gotten captured, Takato wouldn't be in pain right now..." 

That's when the miracle occurred once again-Gargomon glowed with a greenish light forming around his body. 

Matrix Digivolution! 

"Gargomon Matrix Digivolve to...RAPIDMON!!!" 

Digimon! 

"Tri-Beam!!" Rapidmon's attack forced Takato away from his clone, and the knife out of his stomach. 

"You'll regret doing that." 

"The only thing I regret doing is not taking the chance to kill you when I had it earlier! I'm not gonna make that mistake twice. Rapid Fire!!" 

Growling, "Takato" moved in front of "Growlmon", prepared for the worst. The attacks didn't make contact, but they did hit the ground, sending both clones flying and the knife out of "Takato's" hand. 

"Wait, Rapidmon...don't do it..." Takato gasped out, clutching his gaping wound, which bled heavily. 

"Why not? He just tried to kill you, and you wanna let him go?" 

Takato glared at his clone, anger behind those usually caring eyes. "This is my fight, and my clone. You never got the chance to beat your clone in a one-on-one battle, and I'm sorry for that. I have a feeling that if I don't beat him, soon, and with Guilmon by my side, we could all be in serious trouble." 

"Nice speech, but you'll wish you'd let Rapidmon finish us off." That said, "Takato" and "Growlmon" made their exit. 

After he was sure they were gone, Takato dropped to the ground in pain, no longer covering the wound with his hand. 

"Come on, Takato! Don't you dare give up on us now! After that speech you just gave, if I'm gonna let you die now, you're crazy!" Henry frantically looked around, and to his surprise, saw his bag and Takato's bag near them. 

"Hey-how'd your stuff get here?" Rapidmon and Calumon chorused. 

"We must've been separated from our bags as well as everyone else. There are some first-aid wrappings in here, so we won't have to worry about mending anything. Hold on, Takato-just think about Rika, and you'll be okay."   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"She's stabilizing. She should be fine." Opening her eyes, Rika was hoping to see Takato, but it was Guilmon, Renamon, Jeri and the others. 

"What happened?" Rika asked weakly. 

"One can only assume Takato's clone must have a weapon on him and stabbed Takato with it. The blood seems to have stopped, and you already look like you're on the mend." Renamon explained. 

"I'm never gonna understand this connection that they have." Kenta mumbled. 

"Try not to think about it too much, buddy-you'll only hurt yourself." Kazu responded. 

"I'm sorry, Takato..." Rika turned away from the others, not wanting to see them or to let them see the tears trickle down her face while she was thinking. "...but I've got to do this. It'll be the best thing for everyone. Not just for me, but for you, too. You'll see..."   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Back in the Real World, Mr. Wong had met with Yamaki in the park, and they were discussing the little project Yamaki had concerning the Tamers' clones and the missing comlink. Surprisingly enough, Susie went with her father and started to play on the slide when a Digital Field appeared at the bottom. Susie stopped herself as a rabbit-like Digimon with long ears that dropped down to his shoulders came through. (A/N: Doesn't it remind you of the Digimon movie when Davis, his DigiDestined and Willis battled against Kokomon? If this is confusing, just go to www.BiyoEvolution.com to see this Digimon's picture.) 

"Hi! Are you from the Digital World? Have you seen my brother Henwy there?" Susie asked politely. The Digimon eyed her with a confused look on his face. 

"Do you wanna play?" After considering that Susie would pose no threat, the Digimon nodded. 

Makes you wonder what game those two are gonna play, huh? And what's up with Rika? She'd better not be planning something that concerns her relationship with Takato, that's for sure! Find out on the next Digimon: Digital Monsters! 


	4. Chapter III: Ultimate Turmoil and Heartb...

Me: I don't own Digimon, or Lonestar's "Smile." You already know what would happen if I did. (Own Digimon, I mean.) Plus, any quotes I use from here on out-with the exception of the fourth chapter-are from the site known as "Tamers Unite!" Basically, they're not mine, nor are they from the show. 

Takato: Okay, last we left off, you had me laid out on a stretcher-sorta-and Rika in a life-or-death situation-what the heck's wrong with you?! 

Me: I'm trying to go for action, and having your clone create a knife out of a comlink seemed to fit, okay? 

Terriermon: If I were you, I'd stick to being tactful and not going for action all the time-teenagers aren't always like that. 

Henry: Terriermon-he could write that you get deleted in this chapter, and we don't want that! Let him write it the way he wants to. 

Terriermon: He wouldn't do that to me, Henry-I'm a famous Digimon in the States, and if something like that were to happen to me, all the girls would send him flames demanding that he bring me back. 

Me: I'm gonna start this chapter before I actually start understanding any of this stuff Terriermon's saying! 

Terriermon: Momentai, DC.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Digimon: Takato V.S. Takato 

Chapter III-Ultimate Turmoil and Heartbreak   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"Saving the world is more important than doing homework. If the bad guys end up taking over your world, just be glad that you didn't waste your time doing your homework!" -Takato Matsuki 

"The leader/goggle boy is never the smart one. Keep giving him advice." -Henry Wong   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


From the frying pan into the fire! Takato, Henry and Terriermon ended up being ambushed by Chatsuramon while trying to find Rika and the group, but were saved by Guilmon and Takato's clones. Only problem is, Takato's clone wanted to battle Takato! So, as the two of them kept trading blows, Rika kept taking the damage for every hit Takato took. Then, things took a turn for the worst-Takato's clone had created a knife from Yamaki's comlink and stabbed Takato in the stomach with it! That one act caused Takato endless pain and Rika instant agony. After Matrix Digivolving to Rapidmon, Terriermon almost finished off Takato and Guilmon's clones, but Takato explained that he had to beat him, with Guilmon by his side. So, reluctantly, Rapidmon let the clones go As for Rika, when she woke up, she came to a troubling decision. I hope it isn't what I think it is!   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"One foot in front of the other, Takatomon. Just take it easy, and we'll be with Rika and Guilmon soon." Henry eyed his partner with a perplexing look. 

"Terriermon, what are you doing?" 

"Giving Takato confidence-plus it's been a while since he's heard Guilmon call him 'Takatomon,' so I thought I'd be a fill-in Guilmon until we find the real one!" Terriermon explained. 

Takato groaned. It had been another two days since he'd led his friends toward the south to find Rika, Kazu, Kenta, Jeri, Ryo and the other Digimon, and within those other two days, something happened-Takato, Henry and Terriermon had been attacked by Chatsuramon, a Dog-like Deva. If it hadn't been for Takato and Guilmon's clones, they would've been in trouble, even if Calumon hadn't been able to find them. To make matters worse, Takato had not only taken multiple hits, but had also gotten stabbed through the stomach with a knife! That same knife hung loosely next to Takato's D-Power at that moment. 

"Is that wound of yours getting any better, Takato? Want me to get you anything?" Calumon piped up. Takato actually smiled. The last time he'd smiled was when he'd been with Rika in the Digital Field. Not that being with Henry and Terriermon wasn't great, just that being separated from almost everyone, not just Rika and Guilmon, could get even the unofficial leader of the Tamers lonely. 

"I'm fine, Calumon. Why don't you go and play with Terriermon?" A few minutes after that, Henry came over to have another talk with his closest friend. 

"Something's bothering you-I can sense it. The Digimon may not see it, but I can. What is it?" 

Takato looked up and saw concern in Henry's eyes. He had to talk to someone about this-and since Guilmon nor Rika were here, Henry would have to keep one ear open. 

"I think Rika and I are drifting. I don't mean like with the distance, but...what is that word? Psychedelic? No, Psyche? That's not it-" 

"I think the word you're searching for is 'psychically,' Takato." 

"Yeah, that's it. She hasn't tried to contact me in the Digital Plane since that day, and I'm getting worried. I don't know why, but I think something's going to happen real soon." Takato admitted. 

"Just give it time. She'll work out whatever's troubling her and you two will share a big wet one under the setting sun." Henry said calmly. Takato chuckled at his comment. 

"I always wondered where Terriermon got his wisecracks." 

"Actually, in this case, the Digimon's teaching the Tamer."   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Searching for the Tamers on his motorcycle, Beelzemon had finally come to a decision-he had to break all ties from the past by defeating the leader of the Tamers' Digimon in battle. 

"As far as I can tell, he can Digivolve past the Ultimate level by use of a certain Digivolving card that shows up when that boy needs it. Question shouldn't be 'how can I beat the Digimon?,' but rather, 'how do I lure the Tamer and his Digimon to the same spot?'" 

To Beelzemon's surprise, "Takato" and "Growlmon" came up to him, recognizing him instantly. 

"I was just wondering about you, and the two of you show up right in front of me! Well, let's get this over with." As Beelzemon pulled out his guns, "Takato" stopped him. 

"Hold on, there. We're not the ones you're seeking, alright, Beelzemon?" A second later, the Mega Digimon retracted his guns, convinced. 

"Point taken-if you were, he'd have called me by my Rookie form. I thought you were beaten and deleted." 

"What was done-" Whipping out the Recharge Modify card from his pack of "special" cards, "Takato" shoved it back. "-can be undone. Now, I think you and I can make a perfect team in this: you want to beat Guilmon; I want to humiliate and kill Takato. Our goals seem to merge, and together, you and I can achieve them. While my partner plays a little 'cat-and-mouse,' I'm gonna need you to do something for me..."   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Rika sighed while she looked at her Digivice at the base of the mountain. After heeding Jeri's advice, they'd stopped searching for their friends so they could rest for a while. Leomon was helping Jeri with battle techniques and picking the right cards at the right time, despite the fact that Rika was the better choice to go to concerning cards. Jeri had settled the matter like this: "If you can't trust your own Digimon with your Modify cards, who can you trust?" Kazu and Kenta were discussing with Guardromon what the Digital World had been like beforehand, before the Devas had arrived. For some reason, Guilmon had went off on his own the day before to track Takato's scent. 

"Something's upsetting you isn't it, Rika?" 

"You could say that. I don't know what I'm supposed to do about this. Should I talk to Takato privately inside that Digital Plane, or should I just say it to him when we run into him again?" Rika asked, clutching her Digivice tightly. 

"Unfortunately, this isn't a decision I can make for you. Rika, you'll have to decide for yourself what you want to do." 

"Double Impact!!" Rika and Renamon both jerked their heads up and dived to avoid the powerful attacks headed their way! 

"What's going on?" Kazu asked, racing over with Kenta, Guardromon, Jeri and Leomon. 

"We've got trouble-big trouble." Rika said calmly.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Takato, Calumon, Henry and Terriermon had made it at last! They'd finally reached the mountains surrounding most of the Digital World. 

"Those mountains look big, but they're pretty cool, aren't they, Takato?" Henry asked in awe. 

"Yeah, they are. And Rika and Guilmon are at one of them. We'll rest for a while, then we'll keep moving forward, okay?" Takato responded. 

They were about to reply back, but something caught Takato's eye, so he turned and looked ahead. 

"G-Guilmon?" 

The Virus-type Digimon nodded as he came up to the tiny group. "The others are in trouble, Takato. They got attacked by Beelzemon again, and we've got to stop them!" 

Takato gulped. After facing Beelzemon once, he wasn't thrilled with having to run into him again, but Rika, Jeri and the others obviously needed him. 

"Wait a minute-you've only recognized him as Impmon, so what's with the change of heart, huh?" Terriermon asked suspiciously. 

"PyroSphere!!" WHAM! The real Guilmon's fire attack struck his clone, and "Guilmon" was sent sprawling to the ground. 

"Guilmon! Is-is that you?" Takato stammered. 

"It's gotta be. There aren't any other dinosaur-type Digimon around here, unless you can add Cyberdramon to that list." Terriermon remarked. 

"Takatomon! We're together again." 

"Yay! Guilmon's back." Calumon hopped out of Takato's arms and landed on top of Guilmon's head. 

"Guilmon, what are you doing over here?" Henry spoke up. 

"I found Takato's scent back near the base of the mountain. You guys probably hadn't been by there, so I decided to investigate. When I got over here, I saw someone who looked like me, but wasn't me. I knew I had to protect Takato, so I just acted." Guilmon explained. 

"Darkness Modify! Hyper Wings, activate!" 

Takato, Henry and the Digimon turned to see Takato's clone holding a darker Modify card in his hand! 

"What's that?" 

"Just something cooked up by Chatsuramon before I had my partner take him out. They're called 'Darkness Modify' cards. They can only be activated when the Tamer has absolute hatred, disgust or pure darkness inside their heart. Only thing is, it only happens once for certain Tamers, but with some they can last for quite a while." 

"Yeah, thanks for the history lesson. Now, if you'll excuse us, we've got to go!" Takato retorted heatedly, making sure to hide the knife so his clone wouldn't see it. 

"What-to save your girl? What if that was a trick, and they're all fine? Or, it could be the truth and they could be in real peril right now. I'll leave you to figure it out for now." That said, "Takato" and "Guilmon" flew off in the direction Guilmon came from. 

"In my experience, it's better not to listen to any evil villians who are cloned from my good friends, but I think they might be right!" Terriermon exclaimed. 

"It could be a trap meant for you, Takato, or for any of us, and they're just using Rika, Jeri and the rest as bait." Henry cautioned. 

"True, but I've got to talk to Rika, and if that means walking into a trap with my eyes open, then so be it!" Takato declared as he grabbed one of his Modify cards. 

"It's been too long since we've done this, boy, but let's see if we still got it!" 

Digimodify! 

"Digimodify! Digivolution, activate!!" 

Digivolution! 

"Guilmon Digivolve to...GROWLMON!!!" 

Digimon! 

"You know what they say-'once bitten, twice shy,' right?" Takato asked calmly while pulling out another card. Calumon slid down Growlmon's back and landed next to Terriermon with ease. 

"Oooookay. Just swipe the card, Takato." 

Digimodify! 

"Digimodify! Hyper Wings, activate!" 

Immediately, Growlmon sprouted a familiar pair of wings onto his back, and Takato, Henry, Terriermon and Calumon all piled on. 

"Toward the others, Growlmon!"   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Rika and Kyubimon both yelled out as Beelzemon's Double Impact struck hard, sending the two of them flying to the ground beside Kazu, Kenta and Guardromon, who were fighting to stay conscious. 

"Guess it's up to us, Leomon..." Jeri timidly stepped forward, then remembered what both Rika and Kazu had said to her-that she was an official Tamer, and that she had to get tough. Forcing a smirk on her face, Jeri casually pulled out a card. 

"Guess it's time for me to play with the kitty? This should be over quickly!" 

Digimodify! 

"Digimodify! Imperialdramon, activate!" 

With a mighty roar, Leomon rose up into the sky and a holographic image of the famous Mega Digimon appeared, then vanished. 

"See how you like this-Positron Laser!!" 

Leomon didn't even give Beelzemon time to pull out his guns-he took careful aim and fired a powerful bright beam of light straight at him! 

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!" Beelzemon grunted in pain as he was forced to the ground, but he wasn't defeated yet. Rika, Kazu and Kenta all eyed Jeri with a look of surprise. 

"What? You guys thought I only had Modify cards with Virus Digimon on the front?" 

At that moment, trouble flew into town. "Takato" and "Guilmon" had arrived, and they were ready to cause some mayhem! 

"PyroSphere!!" 

"Stop right there!" Takato yelled as he, Henry, Terriermon and Calumon all jumped off Growlmon's back as the Champion Digimon absorbed the attack. 

"You hurt my friends and especially Rika, you'll pay!" Takato quickly grabbed a card, looking at his clone with malice in his eyes and holding the side where he felt Rika get hurt at. 

Digimodify! 

"Digimodify! Power, activate!" 

Growlmon roared defiantly as he charged up and aimed directly at the clones. 

"PyroBlaster!!" Growlmon's intense attack was meant for the clones, but Beelzemon had gotten up and fully absorbed the attack! 

Takato forced his attention from the Digimon to gaze at Rika, who looked...troubled, and it wasn't because of the fact that Kyubimon had deDigivolved back into Renamon. 

"Are you okay, Rika? Why haven't you tried to contact me with the Digital Plane? Now that we're finally back together, you seem distant. Even more so than you used to be." 

"That's because I've got something to tell you, and I don't know how to say it. I didn't come to this decision lightly, and I want you to know that you're not the one to blame for this, okay, Gogglehead?" 

Confused and slightly worried, Takato nodded in agreement. 

"I'm probably gonna regret saying this, but what are you trying to tell me?" 

"Oh boy. I never knew this could be so hard...What I'm trying to say is that I-" 

"Double Impact!!" 

Quickly, Growlmon raced forward and shoved Takato and Rika out of the way, taking the hits for himself, which meant that Takato felt the attack full force. That also meant Rika felt the impact of the attack. 

"Ahh! Okay, now I know how it feels to be hit by a Mega Digimon's attacks-I don't like it one bit. Now, what is it you were trying to-?" 

"I don't want to be with you anymore!" At that precise second, Takato felt like his heart had shattered entirely, that the world he had come to know and trust was gone, and the one girl he could count on for any reason-Tamers, or not-had killed their relationship, their link and the goodness inside Takato's entire being. 

"I just can't handle the link any longer, alright? You get hurt, I get hurt. I get hurt, you get hurt-what does that mean, anyway? If I understood it, I probably wouldn't do this, but I don't understand it, and if you can't explain to me why us having this link-other than the Digital Plane-is any good, then I see no point in us being together." 

Takato was so heartbroken, he hadn't even noticed that Jeri, Henry, Kazu, Kenta, Calumon and Terriermon were all looking at them-Growlmon and Renamon were keeping one eye on their partners and the other on their adversaries. 

"Say something. I'm supposed to be the silent one, not you." Rika insisted quietly. 

Takato bowed his head briefly while struggling to stay strong, and trying to hide his tears. 

Jeri saw it and moved over to comfort him. 

"It's okay to cry sometimes, Takato. You know that, right?" 

Gently pushing Jeri back, Takato got down on his knees and started shaking, eventually crying quietly into his hands, so that no one could see.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"I still remember the night we met-you said you loved my smile 

But your love for me was like a summer breeze; oh, it lasted for a while 

I could hold on a little tighter, I know, but when you love someone, you gotta let 'em go 

Chorus: So, I'm gonna smile...(smile) 'cause I wanna make you happy 

Laugh...(laugh) so you can't see me cry 

I'm gonna let you go in style...and even if it kills me, I'm gonna smile 

Kiss me once for the good times, baby; kiss me twice for goodbye 

You can't help how you don't feel, and it doesn't matter why 

Give me a chance to bow out gracefully, 'cause that's how I want you to remember me 

Chorus: I'm gonna smile...(smile) 'cause I wanna make you happy 

Laugh...(laugh) so you can't see me cry 

I'm gonna let you go in style...and even if it kills me, I'm gonna smile 

(Instrumental break for 13 seconds) 

Chorus: I'm gonna smile...so you can find the courage 

Laugh...so you won't see me hurtin' 

I'm gonna let you go in style...and even if it kills me, I'm gonna smile..."   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


At that time, Takato felt like doing anything except smiling. He wiped his tears away and stood up once again, looking at the broken heart symbol on Rika's shirt. 

"Say something, Takato. It's not like you to not say anything." Rika said. 

Narrowing his eyes and glaring hard into Rika's, Takato whispered in a cold, hardened voice six words he had never said to anyone before now: 

"I wish I'd never met you..." 

"Real nice. Too bad we can't turn back time and have it happen that way, now can we? Double Impact!!" 

The team of Tamers all turned to see Beelzemon fire his main attack directly at Takato and Rika! 

Oh, no! Now that Takato and Rika have officially broken up, what's gonna happen to the Tamer team? Will Rika come to realize the error of her mistake and figure out why the link between herself and Takato existed, and will Takato find his heart again? Find out on the next Digimon: Digital Monsters! 


	5. Chapter IV: Death of a Valiant Warrior

Me: I don't own Digimon, or Creed's song "Weathered..."(chuckles evilly) 

Takato: Uh...I don't like the way he's laughing right now. 

Henry: Maybe it's because he saw the previews for next week, huh? 

Rika: Maybe-but why's that a reason to get all hyped up? So our author has a touch of the Dark Side in him-every guy does, even our resident Gogglehead over here. 

Me: Ignore them for now, but Rika has a point. These next few chapters are similar to this Saturday's newest-and deadliest-Digimon Tamers episodes! Yet, this should not only have a happy ending, but it'll have some definite Rukato in here, too. 

Rika: Now I don't get it-how can you put that in when you've broken us up? 

Me: Let me guess-the Digimon Queen doesn't believe in miracles? 

Takato: If she ever wished on a falling star, I'd have conniptions!   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Digimon Tamers: Takato V.S. Takato 

Chapter IV-Death of a Valiant Warrior   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"You're such a little thing, but you have the heart of a lion..." -Leomon 

"I wonder...could I ever be a Tamer?" -Jeri   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"Man, I thought these kind of stories were supposed to have happy endings! While trying to track down Rika and the rest, Takato, Henry, Calumon and Terriermon were nearly ambushed for the second time by Takato and Guilmon's clones, but luckily for them, Guilmon showed up when he did. The problems only increased when Takato's darker half revealed an even more powerful set of Modify cards called Darkness Modify cards! These cards can only be used by a Tamer if he-or she-has absolute darkness in his or her heart. Then, when they finally caught up to the rest of the group, they'd been attacked by Beelzemon, and to make matters worse, Rika chose this time to dump Takato and break his heart! Whatever you do Takato, don't let any of that darkness take over your heart...   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Back in the Real World, Susie was still playing around with her newfound friend-who she learned was called Antyramon. They'd already played hide and seek-which never seemed to work for the Ultimate Digimon because Susie kept finding her-and tag-which didn't work for Susie because whenever she was it, Antyramon kept racing off into the distance! Eventually, even a day of fun had to come to an end. Just as Susie was sneaking up on Antyramon, a portal opened right above their heads. Antyramon looked up, quickly turned around and dived! 

"Look out, Susie!" Just as Antyramon saved Susie, Makuramon entered in, looking very unhappy. 

"What are you doing here in this world? You're supposed to be guarding your post at the South Gate!" 

"I was sent here by a portal, and it's a good thing I was. What are you doing here?" Antyramon responded, placing herself in between Susie and the Monkey-type Deva. 

"I was sent here to try to find an AWOL Deva, and now that I've found her, you're both coming with me!" Makuramon hissed. 

"Leave her out of this! This is between you and me." 

"Antyramon, stay back!" Susie cried out. 

"Relax. I won't let him hurt you." 

"Perhaps, but who'll protect you? Primal Orb!!" 

Antyramon grunted in pain as the attack hit hard, toppling her over and causing her to fall. That did alert Mr. Wong and Yamaki from their conversation concerning Takato's clone. 

"Bunny Blades!!" The two attacks lashed out at the same time as Makuramon's Primal Orbs. The instant they hit, another portal was opened, and the three of them were all pulled in! 

"Susie, COME BACK!" Mr. Wong yelled, but by the time he got there, the portal had closed. 

"It's okay. Susie was probably transported to wherever your son's at right now, and apparently she has that Rabbit-like Digimon to protect her." Yamaki explained. 

"What do you mean?" 

"This entire time, that Digimon must have been here with your daughter, and never laid a hand on her. Susie must be a special child if she were to be pulled into that other world."   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"Double Impact!!" 

The skies changed from a seemingly normal day to a dark and tainted night. On instinct alone, Takato dived forward, tackling Rika and sending the both of them to the ground. The attacks hit harmlessly in the dirt behind them. 

"Takato, are you okay?" Growlmon asked. 

"Rika?" 

"We're fine." Takato and Rika chorused to their partners. Struggling to hide his despair and his desire from her, Takato turned from Rika and eyed his clone. 

"What's wrong? Did your girl just break that heart of yours or what? I knew you had a softie's heart if you can't handle one breakup from a selfish tomboy like her." 

Growling with undeniable anger, Takato dived forward again, tackling his clone and trading punch for punch once more! 

"Don't you-ever call-Rika-that AGAIN!" 

"What's wrong with you? Practically all you talk about ever since Takato was separated is 'where could he be? How are we gonna find him?' Then, when we do find him, you dump him like he's the everyday mailman who stops by your front door every afternoon!" Kazu spoke up, pulling out his own handmade Blue Modify card. 

"I mentioned it to him earlier-I need to figure out why we have that link in the first place!" 

"You mean had that link. Look." Kenta suggested. 

Turning around, Rika saw that the tables had been turned! Takato was being thrashed, yet Rika didn't feel an ounce of Takato's pain! 

"What's going on? I should be holding my sides right now, and instead I'm perfectly fine!" Rika gasped. 

"I assume it has to do with your rash decision, Rika. When you ended your 'relationship' with Takato, you broke all connections with him instantly, which includes your link. That is why whenever Takato gets hurt, now you won't. I suggest you try to figure out why the two of you were bonded, and soon." Renamon warned.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"I lie awake on a long, dark night-I can't seem to tame my mind 

Slings and arrows are killing me inside; maybe I can't accept the life that's mine 

No, I can't accept the life that's mine!"   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"Weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!!!!" Susie was having fun flying around throughout the Digital threshold between the Digital World and the Real World; Antyramon was protecting Susie as best she could while Makuramon was trying to attack them. A second later, they all ended up on solid ground. 

"Susie? Hey, Henry, Susie's here!" 

"Huh? Terriermon!" The tiny Rookie Digimon barely cried out as Susie jumped up and hugged him tightly. "I've missed you sooooooo much!" 

"Yeah...same here." 

"And now that we're all back, it's time for me to play. MAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWW!!!!!!" The Tamers and their Digimon all cried out as they were forced to cover their ears as best they could. Only the clones and Beelzemon were unaffected. 

"Leave them...especially Susie...alone! Bunny Blades!!" Antyramon focused on Makuramon, then fired one last shot before she was hit by a blinding beam of red light. 

Beelzemon chuckled as he jumped in front of the attacks and absorbed them before turning to Makuramon and started deleting him. 

"What are you doing?! I don't want to be deleted..." Moments later, Beelzemon absorbed Makuramon's data entirely. 

"Wow. How many Devas have been deleted so far?" Henry asked, taking his hands off his ears. 

"Don't know. There was Mihiramon, Santiramon, Sinduramon, Pajiramon, Vajramon, Indramon, Kunbiramon, Vikararamon, Majiramon, Chatsuramon and now, Makuramon!" Terriermon explained, marking off each one of the Devas with an ear or two in the air. 

"That just leaves-the rabbit!" Henry quickly turned toward Susie who was holding onto Antyramon, who was still trapped in the blinding beam of light. A few seconds later, she deDigivolved into a tiny Rookie Digimon who resembled Terriermon! 

"Whoa! You're a chocolate version of me, but with two more horns. Cool, but decidedly freaky." Terriermon remarked. 

"Terriermon!" 

"What? I was just being honest." 

"Let's see about this Digimon, then. Ha! Lopmon, Rookie level. She may be another version of Terriermon, but don't underestimate her attack-Blazing Ice!" 

"Henwy, look what I just got!" Susie held up a Digivice with a pink strap on the top, which stunned Henry and Terriermon. 

"Susie's a Tamer?!" 

"Guess it runs in the family, huh Henry?"   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"Get off him NOW!!" Rika yelled angrily, punching Takato's clone hard and sending him flying. Hiding her worry, Rika then turned to help Takato up, but Jeri ran over, a hurt expression on her face. 

"What are you doing now? You just hurt Takato's feelings and now you're saving him? I can't believe I thought you two were the ideal couple! I can't believe I tried to be tough, like you would be! Just leave him alone!" Jeri cried harshly. 

"It's okay, Jeri...I can still have Rika as a friend if nothing else..." Takato turned away from his two closest friends, not allowing them to see what his clone had done to him. He had multiple bruises covering his face, he was bleeding from a cut on his lip and Takato was now positive he had three broken ribs to follow the first, which hadn't fully healed yet. 

"Growlmon, take it to the next level." Takato whispered, grasping a Blue Modify card in his bloodied hand. 

As for Rika and Jeri, they were close to getting into a fight over Takato, and it's not that kind of regular catfight! 

"What do you mean 'leave him alone?' Takato's my friend now, and if I want to see him, I can! He looks like he'll need it now that his clone just mopped the Digital World with him." 

"That's what I mean-almost every time you would bring Takato up, you'd make some kind of cynical joke, like you don't really care about him!" 

"Of course I do! If I didn't, why would I have gotten together with him before?" 

"Then why can't you figure out why you and Takato had that link? I already know why, and I'm not even linked with him. You once wanted Takato and Henry to leave you alone. You just got your wish-with the exception of Renamon, you're alone." That said, Jeri and Leomon turned and ran back to the battle, leaving Rika to contemplate her words. 

"Hey-she forgot about me! Jeri usually never forgets about me." Calumon piped up, while tugging onto Rika's pant leg. 

"I just broke his heart, and he's still holding himself together...he still has that caring nature, no matter what he says to anybody..." Rika choked back a sob, but seeing that the others had in fact, left her alone, she allowed only Calumon and Renamon to hear it. 

"What's wrong with me? Just because I feel a little pain, I decide to break up with the one boy who's proven his worth as a Tamer? I never deserved him at all!" 

The sun finally broke through at that second, striking Rika like a beam. 

"I completely gave up on him without even trying to figure it out."   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"Simple living is my desperate cry, been trading love with indifference; yeah, it suits me just fine I try to hold on but I'm calloused to the bone-maybe that's why I feel so alone, maybe that's why I feel so alone... 

Chorus: Me...I'm rusted and weathered, barely holding together 

I'm covered with skin that peels and it just won't heal" 

"The sun shines and I can't avoid the light 

I think I'm holding on to life too tight 

Ashes to ashes and dust to dust, sometimes I feel like giving up, sometimes I feel like giving up 

Chorus: Me...I'm rusted and weathered, barely holding together 

I'm covered with skin that peels and it just won't heal"   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Takato caught the rays of the sun shining through the darkened sky and noticed that the rays hit Rika. He felt tears come to his eyes but shook them off, looking back toward "Guilmon," Beelzemon and "Takato," hiding in the darkness. 

"Let's go, Tamers!" 

"Digimodify!" 

"Digimodify! Matrix Digivolution, activate!" 

"Matrix Digivolution!" 

"Growlmon Matrix Digivolve to...WARGROWLMON!!!" 

Grunting, WarGrowlmon raced toward his clone, who'd Digivolved straight to "WarGrowlmon" as well. The two collided, then traded punches back and forth. Takato grunted as he felt every hit his partner took. 

"Let's help Chumly out, Guardromon!" Kazu yelled excitedly. 

"Finally-some action!" 

"Digimodify!" 

"Digimodify! Matrix Digivolution, activate!" 

"Matrix Digivolution!" 

"Guardromon Matrix Digivolve to...ANDROMON!!!" 

Andromon raced onto the battlefield with Gargomon and Leomon behind him, ready to help Takato out. 

"We'll handle Beelzemon-you take on that clone of yours!" Henry advised while keeping an eye on his sister and her new partner. 

"Mmm-hmm!"   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"The day reminds me of you, the night hides your truth 

The earth is a voice, speaking to you 

Take all this pride and leave it behind, because one day it ends..."   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"Fist of the Beast King!!" 

"Gargo Lasers!!" 

"Gatling Attack!!" The three attacks all made contact, but Beelzemon laughed out loud and shrugged them off. 

"You fools. I'm a Mega Digimon-you're mundane attacks can't harm me one bit! Try this on for size-Double Impact!!" The three of them were sent flying backward, Leomon flipping up and landing safely near Jeri. 

"Look out, everyone-Ahh!" Takato groaned as his clone tackled him back to the ground again. This time, Takato was too weak to resist. 

"Huh? Leave Takatomon alone! Radiation Blade!!" 

"Takato" held in his breath as the two attacks hit the ground near them. 

"I won't miss next time. Step away from Takato!" WarGrowlmon warned, his eyes narrowing into slits. 

"You're lucky your pet came to save you, or you'd be dead." 

"Run that by me again-I missed the first half of this play, 'cause it got too boring watching you pummel my best friend into pancake. HA!" Rika lashed out once more and sent Takato's clone back to the ground, a confident smile on her face. 

"Rika...why?" Takato asked weakly. 

"I couldn't stand by and let him do that to you, even if we're not linked anymore. No matter what, we'll be friends, and maybe something more-when we get out of the Digital World, anyway. I think I've figured out why we were linked in the first place." 

"Yeah, whatever. Just got one question for you: What's a team without their leader? Nothing but stains in the floorboard! Darkness Claw!!" Beelzemon leaped forward and revealed his claws, aiming directly for Takato! 

"Impmon, don't do it!" WarGrowlmon and Renamon yelled. 

"That weakling Digimon's gone forever! The name's Beelzemon!" 

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!" Leomon knew that both Renamon and WarGrowlmon were too far away to protect their partners, so he dived in front of the two Tamers, taking the attack straight through the chest! 

"LEOMON!!!!" Jeri cried out. 

"Humph-served him right for getting in my way." As Leomon hit the sandy ground, he slowly started to delete. Jeri ran over to her partner, with Henry, Lopmon, Susie and the others coming over to see if they could help. 

"Jeri...I had to do it...I know my first mission is to protect you and only you, but...you were already safe. You were very brave when we first met, even though I was a bit hardheaded...Your courage shined through back up there on the mountain...I'm glad to have been your partner, and...glad to have you for a Tamer..." 

During Leomon's speech, Jeri felt hot tears come to her eyes, and she didn't try to stop them. Henry reached over and comfortingly hugged her tightly as she started to cry. A few seconds later, Leomon was completely deleted, and his data was absorbed into Beelzemon. 

"You...you...YOU MONSTER! How could you just stand there and absorb his data like that?! We gave you EVERY chance to be our friend-every single chance! Impmon would never think about taking a life. Sure, he'd cause some chaos once in a while, but he just wanted to have fun. And you're right-Impmon's gone. All that's left is a heartless Mega." Takato growled, his depression over his breakup with Rika finally taking its toll. 

"Yeah, this coming from the weakling crybaby who falls over and cries at the sight of a dead butterfly." "Takato" and Beelzemon muttered. 

"Why? First me and Rika, now Jeri and Leomon? HOW MANY OF US HAVE TO SUFFER IN THIS UNFORGIVING WORLD?!! AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!" 

Takato finally let his rage, anger, despair and pain completely take over. A Modify card, even darker than his clone's appeared in his hand. Without thinking, Takato quickly swiped it through his D-Power. 

"DARKNESS MODIFY! DARK DIGIVOLUTION, ACTIVATE!!!" At that instant, his Digivice shrieked with an overload of power, then exploded into bits of data! WarGrowlmon screamed in silent agony, then vanished entirely. In the Cyborg Digimon's place was...   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"One day, we die-believe what you will 

That is your right, but I choose to win! 

So, I choose to fight, to fight! 

Chorus: Me...I'm rusted and weathered, barely holding together 

I'm covered with skin that peels and it just won't heal..." 

Me...I'm rusted and weathered, barely holding together 

I'm covered with skin that peels and it just won't heal..."   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


With a mighty roar, a powerful Dragon Digimon appeared in the sky in place of WarGrowlmon-a dark Dragon Digimon, one who was filled with intense rage and hatred. 

"I'm not sure who's in more trouble-Beelzemon or us! That's Megidramon, an extremely powerful Dragon-type Digimon! Trust me-you don't want this Digimon on your bad side!" Henry declared. 

Takato gritted his teeth in pure spite, not even noticing that he was glowing with a dark essence around his body. 

"How many more of us have to suffer before we can be allowed to safely go home?" Takato thought before Rika jolted him out of his momentary lapse into darkness. At that instant, he took notice that WarGrowlmon had vanished, and only Megidramon remained, ready to fight and able to destroy anyone who got in his way. 

"What have I done?" Takato asked wearily while looking at the Darkness Modify card in his hand, now caked with dried blood. 

"Exactly what I hoped you would do..." "Takato" whispered to Takato with a devilish smile on his face. "...you've unleashed the power of darkness inside of you at last! Now, you are truly worthy to be called a Tamer..." 

"Aw, man! First Rika breaks up with Takato, then Leomon gets taken out of the game. Now, we've got Guilmon's clone, Beelzemon and now Megidramon to take care of? What's gonna happen now? The answers next time on Digimon: Digital Monsters!" 


	6. Chapter V: Takato's Darkened Heart

Me: Okay, here we go-I don't own Digimon, nor do I own Linkin Park's latest song "My December." Fits well with the theme of this chapter, don't you think? 

Rika: Sure-if it was really December, but it's March, and you're about 3 months behind if you want to keep things real! 

Me/Takato: What?! 

Rika: (groans) Out of all the authors I had to befriend...   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Digimon Tamers: Takato V.S. Takato 

Chapter V-Takato's Darkened Heart   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"Don't regret that you created your partner. Besides, you have raised a Digimon stronger than any Rookie Digimon you know, which proves that you're a stronger Tamer. After all, a dinosaur is stronger than a fox." -Takato Matsuki 

"Having the most mature Rookie Digimon of all, you get the reputation of being a woman yourself. Don't lose her." -Rika Nonaka   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"Things just keep going from bad to worse, huh? Susie ended up being transported to the Digital World alongside Antylamon and Makuramon, but Makuramon was deleted and absorbed by Beelzemon. And, Susie's a Tamer too-to former Deva Antyramon, who deDigivolves to Lopmon. To make matters even more troublesome, Takato was beaten to a bloody pulp by his clone-not actually, but just about! And, just as Rika finally realizes why the link between her and Takato existed, Beelzemon decides to take out the Tamers' leader. He almost does, if Leomon hadn't sacrificed himself at that instant. The instant Leomon was deleted, Takato practically lost it and caused WarGrowlmon to vanish entirely because of a Darkness Modify card. Now, instead of WarGrowlmon, we have Megidramon, an extremely powerful and extremely evil Digimon who could be out to destroy the world! Something tells me Takato has nothing but almost pure darkness inside that beating heart of his..."   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


This is my December, this is my time of the year 

This is my December, this is all so clear 

This is my December, this is my snow-covered home 

This is my December, this is me alone...   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Takato stood alone near the cliffs as he observed his Digimon completely taken over by the evil that resided in the Darkness Modify card. Unbeknownst to Takato, the evil Rika thought she'd dispersed hadn't completely faded, but it was biding its time until the young Tamer snapped again. His anger would be his own undoing. 

"Don't listen to any of these other so-called 'Tamers.' With this card, you've got all the power, and if you want it to happen, you can change all your weak Modify cards into Darkness Modify cards. Together, you and I could make a formidable team. We-the twin Takato-Tamers of the Digital World! With our partners WarGrowlmon and Megidramon, we'd be invincible. What do you say? Join with me and Beelzemon?" 

Takato's eyes flashed red while he glanced at the Darkness Modify card in his hand. The redness faded away as he brought himself out of the strange trance he'd been put in. 

"I don't know. I don't want to fight my friends! And I definitely don't want to fight Rika. After all we've been through, to give it all up like this." Takato shivered at that instant. "And Jeri...she doesn't even have Leomon anymore to look out for her." 

"That's all true." muttered "Takato" a second later, "but, I promise you that I would leave your friends, Rika and Jeri alone if you agree to work with me and Beelzemon. Deal?" 

Takato grimaced with a confused look on his face. 

"A part of me really wants to see what it would be like, to be evil. But, there's this other side that reminds me that darkness doesn't fill up the loneliness I've felt in my heart ever since Rika broke up with me, and I wish I hadn't said what I said to her. Rika, if I could, I'd take everything I owned and give it up just so I could see you smile one more time." Takato sighed as he looked back up at Megidramon, who'd noticed Beelzemon and flew toward him at a quick, steady pace.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


And I...(just wish that I didn't feel like there was something I missed) 

And I...(take back all the things I said to make you feel like that) 

And I...(just wish that I didn't feel like there was something I missed) 

And I...(take back all the things that I said to you) 

Chorus: And I give it all away just to have somewhere to go to 

Give it all away just to have someone to come home to   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"Impressive, but not even a new form can help you win this battle, bud! Double Impact!!" Beelzemon continuously fired round after round directly at Megidramon, who howled in pain and agony as the bullets hit, but he didn't have even a scratch on him! 

"Whoa! Remind me to draw a Digimon like Takato's next time." Kazu remarked, as the Tamers helplessly watched from the sidelines. 

"What about me?" 

"I'm only kidding, Andromon!" 

"Why are we all just standing around here for? We've got to stop Beelzemon, and if necessary, that Digimon who's battling him-who is he again, Henry?" Rika asked, her impatience showing almost instantly. 

"That's Guilmon! Have you forgotten already?" Jeri cried from the inside of Henry's shirt which by now was pretty soaked with her tears. 

"No! Of course not." For once, Rika wanted everything that had happened since they'd gotten to the Digital World-being separated from Takato and the others numerous amounts of times, her breakup with Takato, the loss of Jeri's partner Leomon and Takato finally snapping, which brought about the creation of Megidramon-to be a dream. 

"There's only one person who can snap Guilmon out of his crazed state, and as much as I can't talk to him right now, and as much as I've got to apologize for that stupid reason I gave him, he's the only one who can do this!" Rika broke into a run toward the cliff Takato and his clone were trapped on, Jeri and Henry running after her. 

"Gargomon, keep an eye on the others!" 

"Just tell me you really want me to look after Susie, okay? Try covering up the truth with a teensy little lie..." Gargomon muttered.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"This is all I need right now..." "Takato" thought heatedly, struggling to hide his anger at that moment from Takato and "Guilmon," who'd reappeared via his orders. "...I give this wannabe leader a chance at greatness, and what does he do? He's gotta 'think about it.' And I'm supposed to be the bad one?" 

"Calumon? What are you doing over here?" Takato asked in slight surprise, looking down at the minute, In-Training Digimon at his feet. 

"That new Digimon Guilmon changed into is scary! Could I stay here with you? The others aren't even paying attention to me." 

Considering Calumon's silent plea, Takato nodded in agreement, once again feeling that ache inside his heart. 

"Well? What's your decision?"   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


This is my December, these are my snow-covered dreams 

This is me pretending, this is all I need! 

And I...(just wish that I didn't feel like there was something I missed) 

And I...(take back all the things I said to make you feel like that) 

And I...(just wish that I didn't feel like there was something I missed) 

And I...(take back all the things that I said to you) 

Chorus: And I give it all away just to have somewhere to go to 

Give it all away to have someone to come home to   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Growling defiantly, Megidramon slashed again and again at the Mega Digimon, opening and reopening new wounds onto Beelzemon's chest. Still, he wouldn't bow down in defeat! 

"Man, what's it take to get rid of this guy-some rocket launchers?!" Kazu hissed. 

"I don't know, but we should all keep an eye out for anything suspicious-" 

"Henwy, where'd you go?" Gargomon sweatdropped and screamed in shock as Susie and Lopmon both headed in the same direction that Rika, Jeri and Henry went. 

"Ahhhhh! Come back, Susie! You really don't wanna see anything bad happen to good ol' Terriermon, right? Or should I say-" Gargomon cleared his throat and braced himself for what he was about to say next. "-Princess Pretty Pants." 

Susie by this time was too far away to hear them, so Gargomon and Renamon-who'd been out surveying the landscape of the Digital World-shot off after them, with Kazu, Kenta and Andromon racing to keep up.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


When Rika, Henry and Jeri all made it to the cliffs, they noticed something was slightly amiss-one, the ground had literally started to split; two, both Takato and his clone were standing at the top cliff; and three, Takato's eyes were shining a dark red! Calumon stayed in hiding behind a rock, at Takato's suggestion. 

"Takato, what's wrong with you?" Rika barely managed to ask. 

"I've been freed-freed from all purgatory and deceit! And now, alongside Beelzemon and our partners, the two Takato shall obliterate the Digital World!" 

"You're kidding! When we first got here, you were the one who convinced me to try and help out those Digimon who were being attacked by Beelzemon's bike. Who's always tried to lend a hand in this world or back home? You. Who tried to reach out to Rika first? You. Who kept the team together throughout good times and bad? You." At Henry's words of confidence, Takato faltered, nearly collapsing onto his knees, his eyes seeming to return to their natural brown color. 

"No! You're wrong, Henry. Rika never accepted my help, saying that I was nothing but a 'weak Gogglehead.' Who's got the stronger Digimon now, huh Queen?" Takato grinned evilly as Rika had to force herself not to jump up and smack him upside his head. 

"And, you guys hardly ever believed in me or my skills! Against Indramon, you both wanted to give up when I said there was a chance to win, and you Henry said 'let the military handle this.' They'd have better luck finding a car thief in the middle of New York traffic than taking care of a stupid Deva! It's all so clear now that I've been looking entirely in the wrong place and with the wrong people for a partnership." 

In the distance, Beelzemon was slowly, but surely, gaining the upper hand against Megidramon. 

"Darkness Claw!!" The two of them slashed at each other repeatedly until one or the other had to rest. Then the slashing and cutting old wounds would just start all over again. 

"What's wrong with you, Takato? You're not the same boy I've known ever since this whole adventure started!" Jeri cried angrily, still showing her tears freely toward Takato, who flinched. 

"You've changed-and I don't just mean by being with Rika, I mean by Leomon dying. It's revealed another side of you that you've just kept hiding from the world until now! I looked up to you, in awe of your Tamer skills, and now...I can't even look at you without seeing Megidramon there! You're twice as bad as Guilmon is right now!" 

Takato stood there, stunned, as Jeri sank down to her knees and cried softly. Henry gazed at his old friend before bending down and holding her close. Throughout all of that, the Tamers hadn't seen Takato and Guilmon's clones leave with Calumon in tow! 

The one thing Rika had taken notice of was the fact that Takato's eyes no longer flashed red.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


This is my December, this is my time of the year 

This is my December, this is all so clear! 

Chorus: Give it all away just to have somewhere to go to 

Give it all away to have someone to come home to 

Give it all away just to have somewhere to go to 

Give it all away to have someone to come home to... 

(music instrumentals; song ends)   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Takato looked up at the feuding Megidramon and Beelzemon on his far left; at the right, Kazu, Kenta and the others were trying to avoid splitting ground, opening cracks and bursts of hot, molten lava. He felt hot tears come to his eyes, while looking at Rika, gazing into her own eyes. 

"I've been a fool. I can't believe I let myself get suckered in like that! I'm sorry, Rika. I'm glad we got to meet. If we hadn't met, we'd probably be under Deva rule by now. And about the link, it really doesn't matter-" 

"That's what I've been trying to tell you. What do two people do when they're in love?" Rika asked gently, noticing the Darkness Modify card still in Takato's hand. 

"Uh...make out at movies and sneak off against their parents' wishes?" Takato responded, stumped about the whole thing. 

"They share everything, Gogglehead-their feelings, their understanding, their confusion, their sweetness, their happiness...as well as their pain, their agony, their torment, their despair and finally, their darkness. That's why we had the link, Takato. What good is being in a relationship if you can't share everything equally with the one you love?" Rika finished her explanation with practiced ease, seeing the others finally cut across the cracks and make their way over to Henry and Jeri. 

"So...what are you saying?" Takato spoke up, sliding down to Rika's level and chuckling quietly as she cupped her hand around his chin. 

"Despite the pain and the agony...I'm willing to give our relationship another shot if you are." Rika declared, feeling her D-Power glowing brightly with a blue light. 

"Always." The second Takato leaned forward and kissed Rika, the Darkness Modify card in his hand vanished, replaced with a regular Modify card. Megidramon had been beaten to near deletion when he deDigivolved back to Guilmon. Beelzemon was about to attack, but an excruciating wave of pain caused him to crumple up onto the ground. Bits and pieces of data flew out of the Mega Digimon's body and headed directly over toward Jeri's blank Digivice. The instant the data seeped inside the Digivice, it shrieked and glowed with intensity as the data reformed entirely back into a completely restored Leomon. 

"LEOMON!" Jeri had a broad smile on her face as she ran up and hugged her partner, refusing to let go. 

"Jeri, are you okay? The last thing I remember was trying to protect your friends from Beelzemon and then, nothing." 

Jeri nodded before turning back toward Takato and Rika who had stopped kissing only moments ago. 

"Thank you...both of you!" 

Takato nodded before seeing Guilmon in the distance and knowing what had to be done-and hoping he had the power to do it. 

"Come on! We've still got work to do." 

"What are you talking about, dude? Ahh! Where's Calumon?" Kazu screeched. 

"Here!" The Tamers all looked and saw a recovering Beelzemon beside "Takato", "Gallantmon" and Calumon. 

"We both want to battle you, and only one-or two-shall win!" 

"You wanna fight? Bring it on!" Takato retorted, feeling better than he had in a long time. 

"What are you talking about? You don't have any cards-" Henry pointed toward Takato's ruined Modify cards in his pocket, then at the card in his hand. "-except that Red one there. You don't even have your Digivice anymore. How are we going to pull this off?" 

"There's gotta be another way to Digivolve, without the cards, without the Digivices and without receiving any pain in return! And I promise you right now, Tamers, I will!" At that second, Takato and Guilmon started glowing intensely before Takato vanished right before their eyes. 

Unbeknownst to them, Takato had transformed into data and had been placed inside Guilmon's body. 

"Guilmon Warp-Fusion Digivolve to...GALLANTMON!!!" 

Rika, Henry, Jeri, Kazu, Kenta, Susie and all the other Digimon-Calumon included-were all in awe at seeing this Digimon for the first time in a long time. 

"Amazing, but where'd Takato go?" Rika asked calmly. 

"You've destroyed innocent Digimon with your carelessness, and that resulted in our losing Leomon! For that, death shall be the only punishment you shall receive!" Gallantmon rose his sword and was prepared to send the death blow. 

"Wait!" Gallantmon quickly turned to see Leomon run up with Jeri and the others. "He's the one who beat me in battle, so I should be the one who gets to delete him." 

"Try this." A voice seemed to say from out of nowhere. A Red Modify card suddenly appeared in Jeri's hand. 

"What's this?" 

"Wow! That's a special card, Jeri. It allows some Digimon-like Guilmon-to reach their Mega level. Apparently, Guilmon won't be needing it anymore. Go on-give it a swipe." Gargomon suggested. 

"Okay-this is for you, Leomon." 

Digimodify! 

"Digimodify! Warp-Digivolution, activate!" 

Warp-Digivolution! 

"Leomon Warp-Digivolve to...SABERLEOMON!!!" 

The Tamers were just as impressed with SaberLeomon as they'd been with Gallantmon and Leomon's return. 

"What do you say, Gallantmon-let's bring these guys into justice!" 

"Let's."   
  


"Jeri-I would be honored if you would join with us in this battle." SaberLeomon suggested. 

"It's a deal!" Jeri hopped onto SaberLeomon's back, ready to swipe some more Modify cards. 

"RAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!" Roaring with determination, Gallantmon and SaberLeomon raced forward to meet "Gallantmon" and Beelzemon in battle! 

Alright! Thanks to a rekindling of Takato and Rika's flame, Leomon's back to normal and both he and Guilmon have reached the Mega level. Can they take on Beelzemon and Gallantmon's clone? And what happened to Takato in the first place? Find out next time on Digimon: Digital Monsters! 


	7. Chapter VI: "Trust in me, Takato..."

Me: I don't own Digimon-mostly because if I did, Rukato would've become true during Saturday's latest episode, "Give A Little Bit." I also don't own "In The End" by Linkin Park; true, this is the second song I'm using from that group, but as I was thinking about it, that song really fits with this chapter. 

Rika: What are you talking about? I don't mean the song, of course. 

Me: Don't think I didn't catch what happened-you yelling for Takato to get out of the way of Beelzemon's attack, then everyone else suddenly decided to join in! (grins wickedly) 

Rika: It wasn't like that! He was in danger, and I didn't want to see him get hurt. 

Me: Right...anyway, onward to the story, and one of the quotes for this chapter come straight out of the aforementioned episode. 

Takato: Just one question-what's "aforementioned" mean? 

Me: (groans) Rika, find him a dictionary, then hit him in the head with it.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Digimon Tamers: Takato V.S. Takato 

Chapter VI-"Trust in me, Takato..."   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"Takato, watch out!" -Rika Nonaka, "Give A Little Bit" 

"Your own opinion matters! Don't pay attention to anyone who doubts you." -Takato Matsuki 

"Act as aggressive as possible! No one can push you around." -Rika Nonaka   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


To put it bluntly, things weren't looking so hot for Takato and the team when Leomon was deleted. Takato's anger and despair allowed WarGrowlmon to Digivolve into the powerful Megidramon! And, while he was trying to defeat Beelzemon, Takato was being tempted by his own personal demon-his clone! Takato was given the opportunity to help his clone and Beelzemon take over the Digital World, with the exception of the other Tamers. Takato even considered doing it, until a pep talk from Jeri on how badly he'd let her down brought him back to Earth. Then, Rika finally got the chance to explain the real reason why the link between the two of them existed in the first place-couples who belong together share everything, from pain and agony, to trust and faithfulness. That alone, plus an amazing kiss forced a beaten Megidramon to deDigivolve back to Guilmon and the data Beelzemon absorbed to exit his body and reformat itself inside Jeri's Digivice, completely restoring Leomon entirely! Now, as Gallantmon and SaberLeomon start the biggest battle the Digital World's ever known, there's only one thing to say-good luck, and watch out for the cracks in the ground!   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"If you two think you're gonna take us down, you must be dreaming! We've got all the power, and we hold all the cards." Beelzemon laughed, rushing forward to meet SaberLeomon and Gallantmon head-to-head. 

"We've got truth, justice and the American way on our side-I think. Your evil brand of justice shall endure no more this day!" Gallantmon declared. 

"Jeri, time to go to work! Howling Crusher!!" SaberLeomon howled, sending Beelzemon flying backward to the ground. 

"Lightning Joust!!" Gallantmon's sword rang true, striking his clone and sending him into the dirt alongside his partner, Calumon cheering in the background. 

"Yay! Go get 'em, guys! Show these phonies they don't have what it takes to be tamed by a Tamer!" 

"Oh, really?" Calumon gulped as he suddenly found himself being glared at by "Takato," hatred burning in his eyes. 

"Um...if I said 'yes,' would you try to hurt me?"   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"Check it out-Gallantmon, Virus-type, Mega level! His courageous attributes are defined only by his Lightning Joust and Shield of the Just attacks." 

"Are you just saying all this 'cause Takato's your boy-toy again?" Kazu mocked. Not even trying to hide her blush, Rika made a fist and aimed for Kazu's head-Kazu was lucky he ducked. 

"Don't ever call Takato that! If anyone's gonna make any kind of condescending remarks about him, it should be me-and they would only increase his ego." 

"Aren't you forgetting there's a new Mega Digimon out there, Rika? SaberLeomon, Ancient Animal Digimon, Mega level and a Data-type. This rarely seen Mega Digimon has two attacks that could put Imperialdramon to shame-Howling Crusher and Twin Fang." 

Kazu and Kenta both rounded onto Henry, disbelief and irritation shown clearly across their faces. 

"Are you kidding? Sure, Jeri's new Mega Digimon's awesome and all, but there's no way SaberLeomon's more powerful than Imperialdramon." Kenta insisted. 

"I normally don't agree with my pal, but he's got a point. Being Jeri's new confidant has probably gone to your head, or your heart." Kazu replied. 

"Guys, I would love to hear the rest of this argument, but we've got an increasingly huge problem with the ground-it's splitting in two!" Gargomon yelled out. 

"Huh?" Confused, the Tamers all looked down at the ground and saw that the Champion Digimon was right-the ground was still breaking up, shooting hot bursts of lava and rocks from below. 

"If we don't do something-and we don't do it fast-we're all gonna be seriously toast!" Kazu exclaimed.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


With every thrust and parry, the two Gallantmon were forcing each other closer to the lava below. 

"Why would you side with a Digimon who only cares about destruction, pain and agony? Join with us, and we'll help-" 

"Never! Final Elysian!!" Gallantmon grunted as a powerful beam of light struck, forcing him back a few feet, but not back enough to send him into the lava. 

While the Tamers were all trying to stay away from the cracks and stay near the battlefield, Rika felt something against her stomach. It had felt like a mosquito bite, but she'd felt it! 

"What's wrong, Rika?" Renamon asked. 

"I'm not sure. I thought something hit my stomach, but it only felt like a mosquito bite." 

"When did this happen?" 

Rika looked over at the two battling Gallantmon, and she put two and two together. A grin, albeit tiny, appeared on her face.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


(It starts with one...) One thing, I don't know why 

It doesn't even matter how hard you try-keep that in mind 

I designed this rhyme to explain in due time (all I know!) 

Time is a valuable thing-watch it fly by as the pendulum swings, watch it count down to the end of the day; the clock ticks life away (it's so unreal!)   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"Digimodify! Power activate!" Jeri yelled out. 

"Howling Crusher!!" Beelzemon growled, feeling blood flowing from his rib cage and feeling nothing but anger toward SaberLeomon. He eyed his motorcycle, sitting idly by, not a scratch on it and jumped onto it, starting it up. 

"Let's have a race, you and me, kid! Come on-are you strong enough?" 

Jeri knew she hadn't wanted to fight anymore when she'd lost Leomon, but thanks to a miracle of sorts, her partner had been returned to her, and thanks to an old friend, she'd been given the ability to have Leomon Digivolve to his Mega form. Despite everything she'd said to Takato earlier, she still didn't want to let him down. 

"You're on! Digimodify! Hyper Speed activate!" 

The second Beelzemon shot off toward the cracks that separated the Digital World from itself, SaberLeomon was right on his heels. Surprisingly enough, they were headed for Calumon and Takato's clone. 

"I was planning to use you as a bargaining chip, trade you for my 'other' self, but we can't have Megidramon reappear, can we? Now, since I seem to have lost my dagger somewhere, we'll just have to improvise." The second "Takato" picked up a rock, poor Calumon all but completely blurted it out. 

"Wait a minute! I don't remember what happened to it other than the fact that Takato found it and-" Calumon stopped there, remembering that Takato had wanted to surprise his clone. The In-Training Digimon held back a cry of pain as Takato's clone picked him up by his head, the rock mere inches from being smashed upon it. 

"And what? What did my other self do with it?!" 

"Let him go!" Jeri demanded angrily, racing toward them atop SaberLeomon. 

"Try and make me!" 

"I'll do more than that!" Jeri grabbed another Modify card and swiped it. 

"Digimodify! Digital Clone activate!" 

"'Digital Clone, activate?' What kind of card's that?" A second later, three SaberLeomon appeared with the first. The four of them roared with power, forcing "Takato" down to the ground and making him drop the rock and Calumon, who immediately ran over to Jeri. 

"About time you remembered me!" 

"It took a while, but I realized I needed to find an old friend and save him." Jeri replied. 

"True, but what about me? Didja forget me? Double Impact!!" 

Jeri and Calumon screamed in shock as a horde of bullets were headed directly toward them! 

"After everything Leomon and I've been through, it can't end like this!"   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Didn't look out below, watch the time go right out the window, trying to hold on but didn't even know 

I wasted it all just to watch you go (watch you go...) 

I kept everything inside and even though I tried it all fell apart 

What it meant to me will eventually be a memory of a time when I tried so hard... 

Chorus: I tried so hard, and got so far, but in the end it doesn't even matter! 

I had to fall to lose it all, but in the end it doesn't even matter...   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"We've got to figure out a way to get back over there and help the others!" Rika insisted, impatient to get back into battle. 

"We haven't even found Takato yet, and you're already saying we should go back there?" Kenta murmured. 

"Trust me-he's over there, too. We just can't see him right now." 

"You might have something there, Rika. Takato's Digivice was destroyed moments before WarGrowlmon Digivolved to Megidramon, if he didn't have a D-Power or wasn't able to use his cards, he had to find a new way to reach the Mega level." 

"The gears inside Henry's heads are working again, struggling to find out what tragic thing has happened to our fallen hero." Gargomon cracked while keeping an eye over a sleeping Susie and Lopmon. 

"How can those two just sleep through all this action?" Kazu spoke up. 

"Susie's a child, younger than any of you. It's possible that all this excitement has finally worn her out." Renamon replied. 

"Ohhhhh..." Kazu and Kenta chorused. 

"And those Geckomon said I was disturbing their way of life." Andromon muttered. 

"Come again?" 

Andromon sighed while turning toward his partner and Kenta and said, "Never mind. It's not that important." 

"I've got it! Okay-Takato's Digivice was destroyed moments before Guilmon Digivolved into Megidramon, right? And, he couldn't use any of his cards with or without the Digivice since they'd all been changed into Darkness Modify cards, then destroyed. So, my theory is this-Takato figured out the latest, and newest way to Digivolve to the Mega level-he fused himself with Guilmon and with their combined strength, Warp-Digivolved past the Champion and Ultimate levels, reaching the Mega stage and restoring Gallantmon once more!" Henry took a moment to catch his breath after that impressive speech, then waited. Only Gargomon, Kazu, Kenta and Andromon were paying attention-or trying to-and Rika was preparing to leave. 

"If that was all you dug up, I've got news for you-I already figured that out, due to a minuscule amount of pain Gallantmon received. I was hit too, but it only felt like a mosquito had bitten me. If you need me, I'll be helping Gallantmon-and Takato-take these guys down once and for all." 

Digimodify! 

"Digimodify! Digivolution activate!" 

"Renamon Digivolve to...KYUBIMON!!!" 

Digimon! 

Henry and the others could only observe as Rika and Kyubimon raced forward, dodging rocks and quick blasts of lava to make it to Takato's location. 

"No wonder they call her the Digimon Queen."   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


One thing I don't know why 

It doesn't even matter how hard you try-keep that in mind 

I designed this rhyme to remind myself how (I tried so hard)   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


The clones disappeared as SaberLeomon jumped up, dodging the deadly bullets and soaring high above the cracks in the ground, which had started to shake. 

"Come on-get back here and fight meeeeeeeee!" Beelzemon ranted, grabbing "Takato" and speeding up, jumped the ledge and made it to where the other Mega Digimon were fighting. 

"Remember the fights we had? It was always a draw between us, win, lose, win, lose. Today-or tonight-one will win, and one will lose." Gallantmon said, keeping his sword locked with "Gallantmon's" own blade. 

"Yes, and that winner is me! Final Elysian!!" Gallantmon threw his shield up, barely blocking the attack and sending it spiraling down into the lava. Seconds later, it started bubbling and oozing out of the ground, spurting up and splashing anywhere within range. 

Rika and Kyubimon had made it to their destination, but were faced with a dilemma. 

"Question, Kyubimon-which one of those two is the real Gallantmon?" 

"Simple, Rika. Just watch which one starts heading toward Takato's clone." 

Amazed that Kyubimon had figured it out before her, Rika looked to see "Gallantmon" head for "Takato" and Beelzemon's path. At that instant, Rika heard Takato's voice say, "Now, Gallantmon-now's your chance!" 

This time, Rika allowed a full smile to show on her face. "I knew it had to be you, Gogglehead!" 

"Shield of the Just!!" The powerful beam of light emitted from the shield made contact instantly, striking Gallantmon's clone and forcing him down, with nothing to catch him but the protruding lava pits. 

"NOOOOOOOO!!" In shock and utter surprise, Takato's clone watched his partner fall into the lava, then slowly, but surely, be deleted. 

"Doesn't feel so good now that your Digimon was just killed, does it?" Rika retorted, a satisfying grin on her face. 

Looking into Rika's eyes with pure disgust, anger and uncontrollable rage, "Takato" pulled out his Digivice and fired a beam of dark light directly aimed at Gallantmon, hitting him and forcing him to deDigivolve into Takato and Guilmon! 

Rika, Jeri, Kyubimon, SaberLeomon, Calumon, the other Tamers and their Digimon all saw Takato and Guilmon fall into the crack that separated the Digital World from itself. Seconds later, a gigantic blast of lava and fire shot up from that crack, landing around Rika and Takato's clone, but the only thing Rika was focused on was that gigantic hole, which was still bubbling.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


In spite of the way you were mocking me, acting like I was part of your property, remembering all the times you fought with me-I'm surprised it (got so far!) 

Things aren't the way they were before-you wouldn't even recognize me anymore 

Not that you knew me back then, but it all comes back to me in the end (in the end...) 

You kept everything inside and even though I tried, it all fell apart 

What it meant to me will eventually be a memory of a time when I tried so hard... 

Chorus: I tried so hard, and got so far, but in the end it doesn't even matter! 

I had to fall to lose it all, but in the end it doesn't even matter...   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"NO!!" Rika had to force back her tears as she leaped from Kyubimon's back and headed down the two parts of the Digital World, seeing nothing but rocks, extremely hot lava and was able to smell something that was like scorched flesh. A minute or so after falling, Rika hit a jutting rock hard on her stomach, keeping her from falling any further, but making it difficult for her to get back up. 

"Rika? Is that you?" Keeping herself from blacking out, Rika peered down into the lava to see Takato and Guilmon literally hanging on a limb meters below her position. 

"Well, it's not the Spanish Inquisition, so who else could it be? How'd you pull off that Fusion Digivolving thing anyway?" 

"I'd love to tell you, but I actually want to live to try to have children sometime in the future, so if you'd pull us up to where your at, that would really help out right about now." Takato advised. 

"Oh, right. Grab my hand!" Takato rapidly shook his head, realizing how far he and Guilmon were from Rika at that instant. 

"You're kidding, right? If I tried that, I'd end up a statistic!" 

"Come on, Takato-just trust me on this! I've trusted you in how many dangerous situations we've been through-about two or three, at the most." 

Takato looked Rika in her violet-shaped eyes, and saw the trust she'd had in him throughout this entire adventure, even when they'd broken up for a while. 

"I've got to try, even if it's only for this one time! I've got to learn how to trust Rika again!" 

Takato grunted as he reached up his hand and grasped Rika's a few seconds later! 

"Now-pull yourself up." Rika suggested. 

"Right. Don't worry, boy-I'll get you outta there the only way I know how!" Guilmon nodded in agreement. Inch by inch, Takato used his feet to climb upward and successfully made it up to Rika and the jutted rock! 

"I knew you could do it, Takato!" Not caring if anyone saw her at that moment or not, Rika pulled Takato into a hug, refusing to let go. 

"Thanks, but I've gotta see if I can get Guilmon up here."   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


I've put my trust in you, pushed as far as I can go 

For all this, there's only one thing you should know 

I've put my trust in you, pushed as far as I can go! 

For all this, there's only one thing you should know   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"You ready, Guilmon?" Takato yelled calmly. 

"Whenever you are, Takatomon." 

Smiling, Takato pulled out his restored D-Power, which resembled Jeri's except for the fact that his had markings engraved inside the golden circle. 

"How? Didn't Henry say your Digivice was destroyed?" Rika asked in amazement. 

"Yeah, but when my darker half separated me from Guilmon, I got my Digivice back for some reason, and my cards are back to normal. Watch!" 

Digimodify! 

"Digimodify! Hyper Wings activate!" 

Guilmon growled with ease, releasing his hold from the limb as a pair of invisible wings appeared onto his back and carried him up toward Takato and Rika. 

"Brilliant, but how are we all going to get up there at the same time? Guilmon isn't that strong yet to Digivolve and I think I abandoned Kyubimon back up there. We've got to get to her!" 

"Yeah, we do, but a bigger problem calls for our attention right now Rika." Takato pointed back down to show that the lava was rising at a steadily fast pace! 

"I've got it covered! I'm lucky I brought this card along. Get ready, Guilmon!" 

Digimodify! 

"Digimodify! Digmon's Drill activate!" 

A pair of drills hooked themselves onto Guilmon's forearms and he dug his way up through the ground, creating a hole big enough for Takato and Rika to fill! 

"Well, in we go. I'm really eager to see what happened to Beelzemon and my clone." 

"You and me both, Takato. But after this is all over with, it probably won't even matter."   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Chorus: I tried so hard, and got so far, but in the end it doesn't even matter! 

I had to fall to lose it all, but in the end it doesn't even matter...(final chords; song ends)   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Beelzemon eyed SaberLeomon, Jeri and Calumon with an evil grin as he pulled out his guns and cocked them. 

"This time, you'll stay dead, my 'friend.' Double Impact!!" 

Just as the Mega fired the bullets at his targets, a voice cried out, "Digimodify! WarGreymon Brave Shield activate!!" 

Gargomon raced in, holding WarGreymon's shield in his hand and deflecting the rain of bullets upward in the air. 

"You little...Double Impact!!" Beelzemon fired at Henry, but to his surprise, he was out of bullets!" 

"Ahh! What else could go wrong today?!" Seconds after Beelzemon said that, the ground under his feet was shaking hard. That's when Guilmon, Takato and Rika burst out of the rocky pit from below, hitting the ground and sending Beelzemon and his motorcycle in the air, Beelzemon's motorcycle sent down into the lava. 

"That's for...deleting Leomon in...the first place!" Takato declared, standing next to Rika and Guilmon, Kyubimon and the others coming up behind them. 

"Takato" and Beelzemon eyed the landscape around them and knew that this part of the Digital World was lost. 

"Make no mistake, Tamers-I will be back!" That said, Takato's clone and Beelzemon raced toward another data stream and jumped inside it, vanishing almost instantly. 

As Kyubimon, SaberLeomon, Gargomon and Andromon all deDigivolved back into their Rookie stages-with the exception of Guardromon and Leomon-the ground stopped shaking, the lava stopped spurting up and the cracks that had formed suddenly reconnected once again. 

"Something tells me that our battle caused this part of the Digital World to go out of synch." 

The Tamers all eyed Henry with a weird look on their faces. 

"What?" Takato asked in shock. 

"Oh, sorry. I meant that the battle between Megidramon and Beelzemon, then the battles with the two Gallantmon, SaberLeomon and Beelzemon caused the very fabric of the Digital World itself to almost be destroyed. We'd better find a way back home soon. That, and I'm not sure how much of this Susie can take." 

"I'm okay, Henwy. I'm grown up now!" 

"Uh-huh. Anyone got any plans on what we're gonna do for tonight?" Takato asked. 

"How about we all try to avoid that data stream?" Kenta and Kazu yelled. 

"Not again!" The Tamers and the Digimon all tried to outrun another data stream, but Takato tripped over a rock and fell to his knees. 

"Takato, get out of there!" Rika yelled, turning back around and running to Takato's aid with Guilmon, Renamon and Calumon at her heels. 

Just when you think things are going back to normal, another data stream pops up! Where will this one take the team now? Find out next time on Digimon: Digital Monsters! 


	8. Chapter VII: Takato and Rika's Vacation ...

Me: I don't own Digimon-unfortunately-and this chapter will be similar to Ace Ventura: When Nature Calls. Why? Simple-there should be some humorous moments somewhere near the end that may strike you as funny. 

Takato: Uh...what precisely do you mean by that? 

Me: Don't worry. The damage that happens won't be permanent, but it will be funny to those who recognize my humor! (laughs) 

Rika: (whispers in Takato's ear) His dry humor. 

Me: I heard that.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Digimon Tamers: Takato V.S. Takato 

Chapter VII-Takato and Rika's Vacation Time   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"Keep your goggles on-your partner will think of you more of a Digimon than as a Tamer." -Takato Matsuki 

"Your experience in fighting with your partner makes you an independent person. Prove that to the world of males!" -Rika Nonaka   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Just when things were getting good, they turn up as bad as an egg on a sidewalk. Despite the major battles between the two Gallantmon, Beelzemon and SaberLeomon, things weren't really going well for the Tamers at all! Even when Gallantmon finally defeated and deleted his clone, none of them really got to see the light at the end of the tunnel thanks to Takato's clone! Luckily for Rika, she had a determination to try and help save the day. Now with both Takato's clone and Beelzemon gone for now, the Tamers have to avoid another data stream headed their way! What could possibly happen next?   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Takato barely managed to get back up on his feet before he was pulled into the rapidly approaching data stream! 

"NO! Here we go again!" Rika held back a groan of agony as she jumped inside the data stream after her boyfriend, knowing all too well that Guilmon, Renamon and Calumon were right behind her. 

"Aw, man! I don't believe this! After all that traveling, those two lovebirds get some vacation time to themselves and we don't?" Kazu griped while the data stream started heading in another direction. 

"Come on-we can't lose sight of that data stream!" Henry demanded, picking up Susie and racing off after it, Terriermon and Lopmon right behind him. 

"Henry, wait up!" Jeri yelled out, running after him with Leomon right by her, sword drawn out. 

"I thought we were done with the running." Kenta noted. 

"Not as long as we're here trying to find chumly, we're not."   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"I hate data streams!!" Takato yelled out while falling at a rapid pace downward to an unknown destination. 

"You and me both!" Rika retorted, trying in vain to grab hold of Takato's hand. 

"This is fun!" Guilmon and Calumon chorused excitedly. 

"NO IT'S NOT!" Takato and Rika spat out. 

"Just stay calm, both of you. As long as we continue to drop, we should be able to figure out exactly where we're going to land." Renamon advised. 

"Huh? What are you-oww!" Takato was cut short as he landed-none too gently-on the ground, Rika accidentally landing on top of him. That wouldn't have been quite so bad if Calumon, Guilmon and Renamon hadn't all crashed on top of the both of them. 

"No offense to anyone, but can you all get off now?!" 

"And I thought I was supposed to be the one with attitude." Rika said calmly. "It looks like we're somewhere in Alaska, or maybe even Antarctica, but we're still in the Digital World." 

"Wow. This place looks neat!" Calumon cheered. 

"Remind me again why he's with us." Rika suggested. 

"I'd say he wanted to help you out in saving me, but since we're all separated-yet again-from the others, it didn't work out that way." 

"True, but at least this time, we're not separated from each other." Takato blushed a heavy shade of red while looking toward Rika who had an expectant glance in her eyes. 

"Rika, are you sure about this? Our Digimon are-" 

"-either playing around on this frozen part of the Digital World, or trying to hunt for them, which is what Renamon's doing right now-trying to find where Dinoboy and Calumon are at. So, it's just you and me..." Smirking, Rika leaned forward and closed her eyes. 

"Frozen Wind!!" 

Both Tamers looked up, dodged the icy attack and landed back onto the ground in time! Renamon, Guilmon and Calumon raced out, the latter hiding betwixt Takato and Rika; the first two instantly protecting them from the intruder-who suddenly seemed to grow into many intruders! 

"Who are you guys, and what are you doing here?" Takato gasped in amazement. 

"That's something we should ask you! You're invading our territory!" retorted one of the many Digimon. Rika pulled out her D-Power and scanned the little Dinosaur Digimon. 

"Check it out-SnowAgumon, Rookie level and a Vaccine-type. His main attack is called Frozen Wind. Hey-I had a Modify card like that once!" 

"Rika, this is no time to be strolling down memory lane!" Takato insisted, looking over his shoulders and seeing an even bigger Dinosaur Digimon stomp toward them. He quickly yanked out his D-Power and scanned him. 

"Remember how on the TV show, Agumon could Digivolve into Greymon? It seems to work real well here too! SnowGreymon, Champion level and another Vaccine-type! His main attack is called Frozen Blast! Gee, that sounds faintly familiar." 

"Weren't you the one telling me it's not a good idea to stroll down memory lane?" Rika spat out impatiently. 

"Oh, yeah. I forgot." (A/N: I'm almost positive there isn't a SnowGreymon via the Digimon card game or in the show, so unless I get some sort of reminder, the aforementioned Champion Digimon is mine.)   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"Come on, Henry. There's no way we'll be able to catch up to that data stream now. It's too far ahead, and it's almost time for us to get some rest." Jeri advised, noting the worried look on Henry's face. 

"Henwy, I'm hungwy!" 

"And most of us are hungry, too." Jeri added, giggling despite the situation the Tamers were in once again. 

"I know, and I'm sorry for pushing you guys like this. But-you guys haven't been Tamers as long as Takato, Rika and I have, you never had to take on any of the earlier Devas alongside us, you weren't cloned by the same guy who wanted to put an end to all Digimon, and you never battled against Ice Devimon, our first real major enemy. I just can't help but think this is all my fault!" 

"Momentai, Henry. It wasn't your fault that Takato and Rika were separated from us, just a serious case of bad timing. And I'm sure if Takatomon was here, he'd say the exact same thing!" Terriermon explained. 

"Let me guess-since Guilmon's not here, you're still the replacement Guilmon?" Henry couldn't keep a smile from showing on his face. 

"You're learning fast, grasshopper." 

"Hey, guys-look who it is!" Kazu yelled out excitedly. Confused, Henry, Susie and Jeri all turned to see...   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"Hold on! We didn't know this was your territory. If we'd known, we would've left right away." Takato smiled weakly as he, Rika and the Digimon were slowly backed up against a cliff that felt like ice to the Tamers. 

"Look-here's how it went: my boyfriend and I-" Rika paused a moment to try and hide her reddening cheeks, then decided against it for once. "-we came here by accident. We were pulled into a data stream, and somehow, we ended up here. Now, all we need are some supplies and probably some food for us, and some data packets for our Digimon, and we'll be out of your way." 

"Wow!" Takato was visibly impressed by Rika's diplomatic skills. "I didn't know you could do that. You could be a diplomat if you wanted to." 

Rika eyed Takato with a cynical look. "Please! Like I want to spend half my day stuck in a room full of squabbling people from all over the world talking about world hunger, the plague and who knows what else?" 

"You got a point there." 

"All right. We'll give you what you want-" began the SnowAgumon who'd responded to Takato's earlier question. The Tamers and their Digimon sighed in relief. 

"Goody! I was worried there was gonna be a fight." Calumon remarked from his position on Rika's head. 

"-if those Digimon of yours can beat our Champion warrior!" The four groaned a second later while Calumon's ears flattened. 

"Why can't I keep my big mouth shut?" 

"That's what I keep asking myself every day." Rika cracked, making sure Calumon knew she was joking. 

"Well, at least we'll get some good exercise out of this!" Takato responded. 

"Just pick a card, Gogglehead." 

Digimodify! 

"Digimodify!" Takato and Rika yelled out. "Digivolution activate!" 

"Whoaaaaaaaa!" Calumon cried out as the tiny triangle on his head started glowing a bright red. 

"Guilmon..." 

"Renamon..." 

"Digivolve to...GROWLMON!!!/KYUBIMON!!!" 

The two Champion Digimon shot forward, determined to protect their partners while SnowGreymon bounded toward the two of them from the opposite side!   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"Ryo?! What are you doing here?" Henry asked in shock. 

"Cyberdramon said he'd seen two Digimon who looked exactly alike while we were scouting the terrain earlier. Have you seen them? And welcome back, but where's that other kid, and Rika, right?" 

Sighing, Henry explained everything that happened, from the reunion with the Tamers to Takato and Rika's disappearance. 

"That's harsh. Things haven't really gone that well for you guys, has it?" Ryo asked grimly. 

"Not really, but Leomon Digivolved all the way to Mega." Henry added. 

"That sounds good. Why don't I try to help you with cooking for today? Then tomorrow, we can start looking for your friends." 

"Now that's a plan!"   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"PyroBlaster!!" 

"Frozen Blast!!" The two attacks collided before Growlmon's melted SnowGreymon's and continued on. The Champion Digimon used his bone-like helmet to protect himself from the fiery blast. 

"Foxtail Inferno!!" Multiple fireballs were fired from Kyubimon's tails and sent flying toward her opponent. Grunting, he used his tail and deflected some of them. 

"This isn't working! We need a battle plan." Rika hissed. 

"I've got one! We should try surrounding him, then attack." Takato suggested. 

"You sure that'll work?" 

"Not really, but I can't think of anything else at the time." 

"Okay, we'll try it." 

Takato pulled out one of his Modify cards, then swiped it. 

"Digimodify! Hyper Wings, activate!" Instantly, a pair of invisible wings appeared on Growlmon's back. The Virus-type flew above SnowGreymon and landed behind him. The SnowAgumon nodded in approval and astonishment. 

"Now! PyroBlaster!!" 

"Dragon Wheel!!" SnowGreymon grunted as he was hit by the extremity of the two attacks, but he still wasn't beaten! 

"Got any more bright ideas, Takato?" 

"One more, then it's up to you." 

"Just what I needed to hear right now." 

"Digimodify!" Takato and Rika chorused. 

"Frozen Blast!!" 

"Power activate!" Just as the two cards were swiped through, SnowGreymon fired two perfectly aimed blasts of cold beams at Growlmon and Kyubimon! They were both frozen to the ground! 

"Growlmon!" 

"Kyubimon!" 

"Hey-that's not how it's supposed to go!" Calumon spoke out irritably. 

Once the two defeated Champions deDigivolved back into Guilmon and Renamon, the Tamers were approached by the SnowAgumon.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"Henry? What's wrong?" Jeri was eyeing Henry with a concerned look in her eyes while the others tried to get some sleep, even though nighttime hadn't fallen yet. 

"I know that what happened earlier wasn't my fault, but I still can't help that if I'd been faster, I might've been able to save both of them in time! Takato and Rika are supposed to be my friends, and I feel like I let them down." Henry grimaced in pain, struggling with his tears and inaudibly failed. Jeri smiled sweetly while reaching over and grasping Henry's hand tightly with her own. 

"Even though Takato meant well when he forced Guilmon to Digivolve into Megidramon, he was doing it all wrong. And even when he found peace again with Rika, that hadn't entirely been for my benefit, even if Leomon did come back. You tried to help me through this, and I was too caught up in my own doubts. 'What if I'd told Leomon to stay back? Would Takato be okay?' That's still stuck on my mind right now, but I knew Leomon was right about me being safe. I'm sure Takato and Rika are both safe right now, too."   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Takato was confident in his skills as a Tamer, but nothing could have prepared him for this-being trapped inside a block of ice for the rest of his life in the Digital World wasn't the way Takato thought he'd leave his mark for the world to remember him by! Rika growled angrily while struggling to free herself, as did Guilmon, but the SnowAgumon had used their ropes well, surprisingly, and tied the knots perfectly. 

"I'll have you know Guilmon and I both have super-fast reflexes-" Takato replied, noticing SnowGreymon preparing to fire his main attack. "-and he'll be free from those bonds in seconds. So, try to shoot! I dare you!" 

"Frozen Blast!!" The Champion Digimon growled as he fired his main attack at half-strength, which didn't freeze Takato entirely, but froze his left leg, making it impossible for him to move! 

For Rika, that felt like a twinge of undescribable cold air had seeped through to her bone, but other than that, she was fine. For Takato, however... 

"AAHHHHHHHHHH! OOOOOHHHHHHHH! THIS IS TOO COLD! EEEEEE..." Takato whimpered with agony, and he hadn't even noticed Guilmon and Calumon's bursts of laughter. 

"Rika! Don't just stand there-find me a weapon!" Takato cried out. Rika rolled her eyes while searching for a weapon. 

"They tie my feet, but not my hands-what kind of Digimon are these, anyway? Hey-I found what looks like one of Beelzemon's guns over here!" 

"Who...cares? JUST THROW IT!" 

Shrugging, Rika tossed it over to Takato. Unfortunately, his catching skills weren't as developed as his Tamer skills or his drawings, so he missed and the gun clattered to the ground, firing another blast of ice, effectively freezing Takato's right leg! 

"YAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" Takato cried out once more. The SnowAgumon were all rolling over in laughter, while Rika and Renamon were trying to maintain their composures. 

"YYYAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" Takato helplessly pointed to his frozen left leg, then to his right leg and back to his left leg once more. 

"AAAHHHH! AAAAHHH! HOOHOHHHHHHHHHHHH!" 

Rika couldn't help it anymore-seeing Takato pinned like a helpless rabbit caused her to start laughing alongside Calumon and Guilmon; Renamon responded with a grin. 

"Okay, guys-fun's over!" replied the SnowAgumon, who stopped laughing and got to his feet. "Hold on, pal-I'll get you out! Crushing Claw of Ice!!" 

"YAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!" Takato wailed as the Rookie Digimon freed him from his frozen shackles, numbing his legs immediately and causing him to fall over onto his knees. 

Still laughing, Rika managed to help Takato back up. The other SnowAgumon were still laughing heavily at his misfortune. 

"Your 'boyfriend' was funny. He made us laugh!" chuckled the SnowAgumon to Rika. 

"Why's that?" Guilmon spoke up. 

"'Cause-he's like a wimpy girl!" That got all the SnowAgumon-even SnowGreymon-to bust up in laughter again; Takato managed to find strength to stand again, so with Rika's help, they both tried to attack that tiny Digimon, but the other Rookies surrounded them and continued laughing, thinking it was part of their show.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Takato wasn't happy with how the SnowAgumon had treated him, even though they were only trying to have some fun. They did receive what Rika had asked for, however. 

"And remember-next time you're ever around here, just give us a roar!" advised SnowAgumon. 

"We will." Calumon replied, safely perched on Guilmon's head. 

"Yeah, we'll give you a roar-we'll send it straight up your-" Takato mumbled angrily under his breath. 

"Frozen Wind!!" Takato gasped as he felt a twinge of coldness once again. He looked down at his foot and saw that his left shoe was encased in ice! The SnowAgumon and SnowGreymon were laughing again, so the Tamers figured it would be time for them to make a hasty retreat. 

"Rika, could we not tell Henry or any of the others about this?" 

"Sure, as long as you don't tell them about my momentary lapse of emotion, okay?" 

"Deal!"   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


As for Beelzemon and "Takato," they'd landed in an entirely different place of the Digital World entirely. 

"Here's where we can get our revenge." Beelzemon hissed, an evil grin on his face. 

After mulling it over, "Takato" nodded in agreement, his own evil grin appearing. 

"True, my friend, true. And it's time to make some changes to our little group..." 

Uh-oh! What kind of changes is Takato's clone talking about? And will the Tamers ever reunite again and not get separated for once? Let's hope so! Find out next time on Digimon: Digital Monsters! 


	9. Chapter VIII: Two against One

Me: I don't own Digimon-surprisingly. I also didn't think I'd be able to get another chapter ready, but after watching "The Battle Within" and "No Mon is an Island," I feel like doing almost anything right now! 

Takato:(excited) Wasn't it great when Guilmon and I biomerged to form Gallantmon? 

Henry: And when Terriermon and I biomerged to become MegaGargomon? 

Me: Definitely! And, I've made some slight modifications to one of the previous chapters-like adding in Gallantmon's attacks from the English dub-but other than that, this chapter's gonna give you what the new Digimon episode gave us-the battle between Gallantmon and Beelzemon Even MegaGargomon's gonna get a piece of the action! 

Rika: Are we gonna be able to find the others after this? 

Me: Well, I'd tell you, but that would ruin it for everyone else. Onward to the story!   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Digimon Tamers: Takato V.S. Takato 

Chapter VIII-Two against One   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"You can't lose! I won't allow it! I order you to Digivolve!" -Takato Matsuki, Lionheart   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


At least Takato and Rika got a few seconds of alone time when they were sucked up into that data stream, but it wasn't much. They were attacked by the SnowAgumon, who insisted that the two lovebirds had invaded their territory. To leave peacefully, Growlmon and Kyubimon had to battle SnowGreymon, but that ended up on ice. So, Takato had to suffer the ultimate punishment-the loss of his legs! The Rookie Digimon were just having some fun, so after freeing him from his icy prison, Takato, Rika and the Digimon got to leave safely. Just don't try to invade any more territories, you two!   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"Hup, two, three, four! We gotta find the exit door! Five, six, seven, eight! Once we get home, that'll be great!" Terriermon chanted while leading Lopmon and Susie forward the following day in their search to find Takato and Rika. 

"And I thought he didn't like being called 'Mrs. Pretty Pants!'" Henry cracked to Jeri. 

"Some things just grow on you, I guess." 

"Jeri?" With a confused look on her face, Jeri stopped and turned to eye her partner. 

"Yes, Leomon?" 

"What were you feeling while I was...gone?" 

Jeri shivered as she was forced to relive what had happened once again-Leomon being struck in the chest by Beelzemon in order to save Takato's life, his deletion and her remorse. 

"I felt like it was my fault you'd died. Like I wasn't a good enough Tamer for you. Even now that you're back, you wouldn't have gone if it wasn't for me..." Jeri started crying softly and Henry felt bad for her. He pulled her close and hugged her, motioning for the others to stop. 

"It's okay, Jeri. He's fine now, and once we find Takato, Rika and the rest, we can all go home." 

"Remember what I said to you the day we left-you have a lion's heart." Leomon added. Jeri wiped away her tears and smiled at Leomon and Henry. 

"Thank you-both of you!" Henry nodded in agreement but was left dumbstruck as Jeri leaned up and kissed him on the cheek. 

"Uh...sure. No problem." Terriermon looked back over at his partner and had to hide his giggles after seeing Henry's cheeks flare a reddish color. 

"Looks like someone likes someone." 

"Terriermon!"   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"We've been walking for at least over half a day, and there's no sign of civilization at all!" Takato ranted irritably to Rika, who struggled with the urge to just slap him right then and there. 

"That could be because we're walking through the desert, where no one-human or Digimon-would be in their right minds to live at. Now, trust me on this-the sun's above our heads, which means it's about noon back home." 

"And that means what? We don't know where to go looking for the others at in the first place." Takato noted. Rika knew he was right, and she couldn't respond like she normally would. 

"You've got a point there. In that case, we'll have to figure out some way to signal the others from right here." 

"With what?!" 

Rika was seconds away from losing her temper, but since it was Takato, she restrained herself. 

"Obviously those ice beams did damage to your brain as well as your legs. With some of the supplies the SnowAgumon gave us." 

Takato turned to look at the bag, then laughed nervously at what he saw. 

"Uh-what supplies?" 

"Are you really that dense today, Gogglehead? I mean-" Rika looked over Takato's shoulder, and that's when she saw Guilmon and Calumon snacking on the other food items! 

"Hey! What are you guys doing with the food?! That's supposed to last us until we find everyone else!" Rika yelled out. 

"We were hungry, and you two were too busy earlier trying to eat each other to get us anything to eat." Calumon explained. 

Takato sweatdropped while holding an infuriated Rika back, far away from his partner and Calumon! 

"Takato, let me go! I can't take it anymore! I won't kill either one of them-I'll just give them something to remember if they don't ask for permission next time!" 

"Rika, don't! This is how Digimon function, remember? Well, not all Digimon, if you're adding Renamon to that list, but still-" 

"Double Impact!!" Once again, the two Tamers dodged the deadly bullets that had come dangerously close to wiping them out! Guilmon and Calumon were lucky Renamon had made herself visible-after scouting the terrain-and pushed them both, head first, into the sand. 

"How'd you find us anyway?" Takato demanded heatedly, reaching for his improved D-Power. 

"That's easy, Pineapple head-I just followed your stench from those Snow-like Digimon!" 

Takato and Rika held back their cries of shock, but they were amazed, nonetheless. 

"You didn't...did you?" Takato barely asked. 

"Wiped them out? Of course! Those guys weren't even worth the trouble to beat." laughed Beelzemon. 

"They were only Rookies and one Champion! They didn't stand a chance against you!" Rika growled, finally finding someone she could take her anger out on. "What did they ever do to you?" 

"They tried to stop me from finding you two. Two pathetic humans with their Digimon, you guys always made me sick to my stomach, but now that you're 'in love,' it makes me wanna retch! Let's see your love survive a taste of my Double Impact!!" 

Takato and Rika both narrowed their eyes while yanking out two Blue Modify cards and swiping them instantly. 

"Digimodify! Matrix Digivolution, activate!" 

"Guilmon Matrix Digivolve to..." 

"Renamon Matrix Digivolve to..." 

"WARGROWLMON!!!"/ "TAOMON!!!" 

The two Ultimate Digimon raced forward with Calumon holding on tight to WarGrowlmon's shoulder. Taomon created a shield that protected Takato and Rika from the attack indefinitely! 

"Try that with me! Atomic Blaster!!" 

Beelzemon smirked while dodging the massive attack, then leaped forward. "Is that all you got? Darkness Claw!!" 

"Whoaaaaa!" Calumon quickly fell in front of the others as WarGrowlmon tried to avoid Beelzemon's claws that came really close to hitting him! 

"Hang tough, WarGrowlmon! You can do it!" Takato yelled out. 

"Taomon-we'll be okay. Get out there and help WarGrowlmon beat this guy." Rika advised, her anger abated. 

"There isn't anyone else to watch out for you, and a stray shot may hit either of you, so until we get some reinforcements, I'm needed here." 

"Hmm..." Takato sat down and started to think. There had to be a way to contact the others, somehow. 

"I could use the comlink, but that would only get me back through to the Real World. I've gotta figure out some way to-ahh! That's it! Taomon, I've got an idea, but you'll have to deactivate the shield for a few seconds." Takato suggested. 

"Only a few seconds?" 

"Trust me on this." 

Eyeing her partner, Rika nodded in agreement, seeing a plan of some sort form in Takato's head. 

"All right. Good luck." 

Takato hid his awe as the shield came down and Calumon ran over toward Rika. He quickly ran over to where WarGrowlmon was battling against Beelzemon. 

"As a Mega, you had power! But you just couldn't remain linked to your pal over there anymore, huh? Well, it's time to say goodbye!" 

"Move, Guilmon!" Takato screamed. The Ultimate Digimon moved away, but was still struck by the attack, which forced him to deDigivolve back into Guilmon. 

"Watch and learn, Beelzemon-you're about to see what a true Tamer and his Digimon partner can do! Biomerge, activate!" Takato held up his glowing D-Power seconds after he said that. 

Biomerge Digivolution! 

Immediately, Takato was transformed into data once again and merged with Guilmon. 

"Guilmon Biomerge to...GALLANTMON!!!" 

For the second time, Rika was in awe of Takato's skills. But a part of her was worried about the outcome of this battle-she wouldn't ever admit it to anyone, except for possibly Renamon, maybe even Takato, but no one else. 

With the dual voices of Takato and Guilmon, Gallantmon declared, "Beelzemon, you've destroyed many innocent lives in your pursuit for power, some of whom were our friends! Death shall be your ultimate punishment. Shield of the Just!!" 

The shield of Courage glowed brightly before firing a powerful blast aimed directly at Beelzemon, causing him massive damage and forcing him back down to the ground. 

"Shoot the symbol of Courage up, Guilmon!" Takato's voice advised. A moment later, the symbol of Courage was fired up into the sky, lighting it up even though it was still daytime.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"Guys, what's that?" Kenta asked while eating lunch. 

"What are you talking about? That's just a big, gigantic star-" Kazu began, but stopped. 

"A gigantic star that looks like the symbol of Courage. Takato's over there, and that means Rika is, too! Let's go!" Henry yelled out. 

"Henwy-what about lunch?" Susie called out. 

"Yeah-you wouldn't want all this delicious food to be left for other Digimon to eat, would you?" Terriermon piped up. 

"Besides, Takato and Rika probably haven't eaten ever since before they vanished on us." Jeri added. 

"Okay, grab the food. But after that, we're going in. Ryo, are you coming with us-?" Henry turned toward Ryo's direction, but he and Cyberdramon were gone!   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"You may have the power, but soon that'll be my power when I'm through with you! Darkness Claw!!" 

"Your attacks can't possibly harm me! And you don't even have your bike or the help of the clones anymore. You're all alone now, Beelzemon, and you always will be." Gallantmon replied smugly. 

Rika felt like laughing, since she recognized Takato's smug attitude and bravado even if he was biomerged with Guilmon, but she chose against it for now. 

"I may be alone, but what's gonna happen to that little redhead if anything happened to her warrior? Maybe something like this-Double Impact!!" 

WHAM!! The powerful Mega attack slammed against the shield protecting Rika and Calumon, sending the three of them spiraling to the ground! 

"RIKA!" Takato screamed helplessly from inside Gallantmon. He sighed in relief as Rika forced herself to her feet, helping Calumon and Taomon back up. 

"Rika can take care of herself!" Gallantmon snapped. "She doesn't need me to back her up all the time." 

"Although it wouldn't hurt to have you back me up sometimes." Rika thought, allowing at least a couple of tears to trickle down her cheeks before wiping them away. 

"Lightning Joust!!" The powerful sword attack collided with Beelzemon's chest, forcing him back to the ground. 

"Get 'em, Takato!" Jeri cheered as the others finally came in. 

"Hey-you guys made it!" Gallantmon replied. 

"We saw your little Bat-like signal, Chumly, and we couldn't just ignore that, could we?" Kazu cracked. 

"More like gigantic, but no one was hurt." Guardromon retorted. 

"Until now." Beelzemon was truly angry, and he fired round after round at the other Tamers! Holding onto Rika and Calumon, Taomon reactivated her shield, protecting the entire team from the barrage in time. 

"Your battle's with me, Beelzemon-not them! Leave them out of it!" Gallantmon growled. 

"If you insist. Double Impact!!" 

Gallantmon roared in pain as his opponent continously fired round after round again at his face! The Mega Digimon toppled over to the ground in defeat, his sword vanishing and being replaced with his right arm once again. 

"Takato, no!" Rika yelled out. 

"Hold on!" Henry pleaded. 

"It's happening again, just like with the data stream." Henry thought sadly. "Takato's in trouble, and I can't do a single thing about it! How can I call myself his friend when I can't even help him get through this?" 

"Say goodbye, Pineapple head!" 

  
  
  
  
  
  


"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!" Henry forced Taomon to break the shield, and with Terriermon in tow, raced up to the battleground, grasping onto his Digivice. 

"Henwy, come back!" Susie cried out. 

"Don't do it, Henry-you'll get hurt!" Jeri added. 

"What's this? A rabbit convention? Guess I could use an appetizer before the main course." 

"Not today! Biomerge, activate!" 

Biomerge Digivolution! 

Like with Takato and Guilmon, Henry was transformed into data and merged with Terriermon. 

"Terriermon Biomerge to...MEGAGARGOMON!!!" 

Gallantmon chose this time to lash out at a shocked Beelzemon, giving him the opportunity to get up and stand alongside MegaGargomon. 

"Whoa! MegaGargomon, a Mega-type Digimon, of course. His ultimate attack is Gargo Missiles." 

Henry was just as impressed as Takato had been the first time he'd Biomerged. 

"Whoa! Takato, was this how you felt the first time you Biomerged?" 

"Something like that? How 'bout it, Henry-help us take down Beelzemon for good?" 

"Okay!" 

MegaGargomon glared at a recovering Beelzemon before speaking in the dual voices of Terriermon and Henry. "Beelzemon, you've tried to destroy our friends in countless battles, even succeeding in killing one of them! Only through a miracle were we able to restore him back, and now you've tried to kill my good friend! You won't survive this day-not with two Mega Digimon aiming for your data! Power Pummel!!" 

"Lightning Joust!!" 

"Double Impact!!" The three attacks all collided before exploding in a heavy blast that rained fire and brimstone down below. With the shield deactivated, the Tamers had to make do with what they had. 

"Susie, come over here." Jeri suggested, pulling Henry's sister and Lopmon near her and Leomon. "You'll be safe here with us." 

"Is that-Tewwiermon and Henwy?" 

"Yes, it is." Jeri freely showed her tears, pleased with Henry's accomplishment. 

"You don't want to see our full power combined, Beelzemon! I suggest you give up now!" Gallantmon growled. 

"Surrender to you ingrates? Never!" 

Eyeing each other, Gallantmon and MegaGargomon replied, "So be it." 

"Gargo Missiles!!" 

"Shield of the Just!!" 

The two combined attacks struck Beelzemon, sending him back toward the ground once again and near the point of deletion! 

"Not again! Last time I felt like this was with Indramon...I can't lose!" 

"Face it-you have, and you will pay for your actions!" Gallantmon hissed, raising his sword and preparing to strike. 

A beam of pure energy from a far distance hit Gallantmon, forcing him to stumble back and collide with MegaGargomon, sending them back to the ground! The beam suddenly grew wider, hitting both Mega Digimon and forcing them to deDigivolve back into Takato, Guilmon, Henry and Terriermon! Rika, Jeri and the others ran in. 

"What happened to you guys?" Kazu asked in shock. 

"You had him-what went wrong?" Rika said. 

Takato managed to stand back up and pointed into the distance. "Look." Takato's eyes narrowed with hidden anger as he and the others clearly recognized the intruder. 

"Ryo?!" 

Ryo and Cyberdramon eyed the Tamers-Ryo with regret and hidden sadness in his eyes-before turning and leaving. 

"Until next time-and I'll be sure to win and absorb your data!" Beelzemon vanished in the blink of an eye. 

Takato grimaced with unrepressed anger, only being held back by Guilmon, Calumon and Rika. 

"It's okay, Takatomon. Ryo was just trying to help and he missed, probably." 

"Yeah-there's no way he'd side with Impmon." Calumon added. 

"Did you two eat all of our reserves or what? You saw the look on his face-he meant to help out Beelzemon, not us!" Takato turned and glared angrily at his girlfriend before adding, "Don't even try and defend him, Rika-you saw it just as well as I did! YOU'LL PAY FOR BETRAYING US, RYO! AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!" Takato unleashed his anger once again before picking up his bag and storming off toward Ryo's direction, Rika and the other Tamers behind him. 

Aw, man! It looks like Ryo's betrayed the Tamer team! What's Takato gonna do when he catches up to the Tamer who beat Rika in battle? Find out next time on Digimon: Digital Monsters! 


	10. Chapter IX: The Tamer of Darkness

Me: Okay, folks-I don't own Digimon, nor do I own "Lazy Eye" from the Batman & Robin soundtrack done by the Goo Goo Dolls-one of their best pieces of work, one might say! 

Takato: (grins evilly) You can say that again! The background music during the chorus at the middle and end-too cool! 

Rika: Finally-something you and I can relate to! 

Takato: (blushes) I didn't think you were into that kind of music. 

Me: I'm gonna leave these two to the talk that conflicts around alternative music, so until then!   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Digimon Tamers: Takato V.S. Takato 

Chapter IX-The Tamer of Darkness   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"Keep worrying. Later on, you will realize that it'll help you make better decisions." -Takato Matsuki 

"If you think that your partner is close to the point of deletion, just think of how he survived 'Susie's Torture of Chambers!'" -Henry Wong   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Just when the Tamer Team reunites, calamity strikes! Takato and Rika learn from Beelzemon the fate of the SnowAgumon and the one lone SnowGreymon when the Mega catches up to them. Takato quickly Biomerged with Guilmon to reform Gallantmon-good thinking! Gallantmon used his Shield of the Just attack to alert the other Tamers to their location, and they got there just in time. Problem was, Beelzemon gained the upper hand, and Henry felt useless because he wasn't helping out. Luckily for him, he snapped out of his depression to Biomerge with Terriermon to form MegaGargomon! The two Mega Digimon nearly bested Beelzemon for good, but they were attacked by an unknown assailant, who turned out to be Ryo! Has Ryo really betrayed the Tamers, or is there a darker power at work here?   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Takato was being led forward by his fury, amazed and angered that Ryo would help a Digimon like Beelzemon out of a jam like that when, according to Rika, his partner would be aiming to absorb the Mega's data, like Jeri should be. 

"Takato, wait up!" Holding back a growl of resentment, Takato turned to face Rika, who promptly slapped him, gently, but firmly, on the cheek. 

"That's for telling me what to do! I wouldn't defend Ryo on any level, any world, or any country-got it?" Rika demanded impatiently. 

Takato was struggling with his anger-truly struggling with it, to not let it loose. 

"Rika, I'm not in the mood for your smart remarks right now, so I'll forget this slap ever happened if I get a hint of an apology, okay?" 

The other Tamers came in and suddenly were brought to a halt by Renamon, who motioned for everyone-Tamer and Digimon-to step back, slowly. 

"An apology? For what-this?" A second later, Rika mockingly slapped Takato on his other cheek. 

"Rika, you're really pushing it. You're also lucky that for some reason, our link isn't functioning correctly at this time." 

"Why is that-'cause I figured it out and you didn't? I wouldn't give you an apology if you were the last person on the face of the Digital World! If anything, you should apologize to me!" 

That one response-refusing to apologize-finally caused Takato to snap once again. 

"WHAT FOR?! I'm not the one who slaps her boyfriend around like he's a piece of meat-that's you! Sure, I've made some mistakes in this relationship-if you can call this a relationship in the first place-but who's really messed up here-YOU! You wanted to break up; we broke up. You just slapped me right now for no apparent reason, other than the fact that I'm gonna go and teach this kid who you apparently have some issues with a lesson for betraying us!" 

"I slapped you because you told me what to do when I was only going to say that things aren't always what they seem. It may not have been Ryo, but someone posing as him." 

"Are you saying that there's a clone of Ryo and Cyberdramon? Yamaki isn't like that anymore. He doesn't even know about him!" Takato objected. 

"True, but who's to say your clone can't clone anyone of us-wait, I take that back. Technically, you're not that equipped in brain power, so why would your clone be?" 

Takato growled angrily before striking his palm with his fist, restraining himself from doing the one thing that would've ended his relationship with Rika for good! 

"If you're gonna just stand here and insult me, I don't even know why I wanted to get back together with a smart aleck, tomboyish, selfish brat like you in the first place!" Takato grabbed Guilmon and stormed off in a rage, not even waiting to see the results. Rika simply stood there in shock, not even noticing the tears trickling down her cheeks before her rage got the better of her like it had with Takato, and she ran after him. 

"If this is how people in relationships get back home, I'd rather stay single!" Kazu replied.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Unbeknownst to any of the Tamers, Takato's clone had actually found the ability to clone, thanks to the modifications he'd done to his Digivice. Not only had he cloned Ryo and his Digimon partner, he'd made sure that they were simply reformatted back into data when they'd reached his secluded hideaway, a few meters away from the Tamers' position. 

"Darn that Ryo for realizing that he and his partner had been cloned! Now they'll be on the lookout for me. And until Beelzemon gets back here, I'm on my own. Too bad about the little tiff between my good half and his girl. That means the world is finally restoring itself to normal, supposedly. Maybe I can help them out-somehow..."   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


The world spins 'round in secret lives, everyone that needs to hide (hide...) 

Cheap parade of endless lies filters through this lazy eye! 

And I don't believe in signs; no I don't believe your lies   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Takato had gotten a far distance before his anger cooled off and he realized he'd made a foolish mistake. 

"I'm an idiot, Guilmon! Here I am wanting to be with this one girl who's changed my life for the better, and I insult her in ways that could've driven her back to being the way she was before we met." Takato collapsed to his knees before shaking in sadness, his tears dripping down his face and falling into his cupped hands. 

"I don't deserve her, boy! I never did. If she was here, I'd take back everything I said to her. She may be smart aleck, but I like that about her. She never takes anything from anyone-she only wants to be challenged by the best! I haven't seen Rika be selfish to anyone! Of course, the fact remains that I haven't been with her for who knows how long is still in the air. As for her tomboyish ways-I love that about her most of all. She isn't like other girls-at least, not until she's around me. (sniff) I'm sorry, Rika. I was an egotistical jerk, and if you want to, you can-what was it she said to Jeri once before?" 

"I believe I said to her, 'mopped the entire Digital World with his face.' I forgive you for being you, and I'm sorry for hurting you in the first place. Next time, just listen to what I have to say, alright, Gogglehead?" 

Takato was astonished as Rika helped him back up and wiped away his tears. 

"But-I just smashed your heart into pieces! Aren't you gonna hit me for that, since I do deserve it?" 

"Trust me-those slaps are punishment enough, for now. And I've pulled myself back together from worst situations than one fight, remember?" Rika grinned to herself and leaned forward, finally getting the chance to kiss Takato under normal circumstances... 

"Colossial Claw!!" 

...that had been ruined by Cyberdramon's attack! Rika pulled Takato down at the same time Renamon dived forward and tackled Guilmon down! 

"What's he doing here? And why is Cyberdramon attacking us?" Rika yelled out. 

"Who knows? Now do you believe me about Ryo betraying us?" 

"Okay, I'll give that one to you." 

"Hello, kiddies? Remember me? Double Impact!!" 

Takato, Rika and the others ducked down even lower as they were trapped between Cyberdramon and Beelzemon! 

"This is all we need-caught between two psycho Digimon-and one used to be on our side!" Takato exclaimed.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Chorus: Caught in the breakdown! 

Caught in the breakdown! 

Caught in the breakdown! 

Caught in the breakdown!   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Before Takato or Rika could think about what to do, the real Cyberdramon flew in and struck the clone with a shot to the chest, instantly deleting him and the Ryo clone on his back. 

"What the-?" Takato was stumped. 

"Look who we found on our way to try to stop him-Ryo! He told us he'd been cloned by a beam of red light the previous night, but he hadn't told us about it since 'our mission was more important than what was transpiring.'" Terriermon explained. 

"Are you telling me that the Ryo clone stopped Takato and Henry from taking out Beelzemon?" Rika asked in exasperation. 

"More or less, yeah." 

"Less talk, more action, Terriermon. Biomerge, activate!" Henry spoke. Instantly, he turned into data and merged with Terriermon. 

"Terriermon Biomerge to...MEGAGARGOMON!!!" 

As MegaGargomon raced forward to take on Beelzemon, Ryo entered in on Takato and Rika. 

"So-that's twice I've saved you now, huh?" 

Blushing out of anger and embarassment alone, Takato stuck himself between Rika and Ryo, his eyes screaming jealousy. 

"The only one who can save Rika out of jams like that-other than Renamon-is ME! Sure, Cyberdramon is cool and all, but can you Biomerge with him yet? Does he have a Mega form that we don't know about, huh?!" 

Rika reluctantly pulled Takato away, pleased that he would try to act tough to defend her honor-as well as his own pride. 

"Henry needs your help over there, Takato, so now's not the time to play 'macho men.'" 

"I think he's got all the help he needs, Rika." Renamon remarked. Turning, the Tamers saw SaberLeomon and MegaGargomon take on Beelzemon, the two of them working side by side! 

"Wow-never saw this coming! But where's Jeri at?" Takato asked. 

Rika eyed Takato with a smirk before responding. "We spend most of our time wondering what happened to you when you first Biomerged with Guilmon, and now you're asking where Jeri's at?" 

Once more, Takato felt his cheeks grow hot while gazing into Rika's violet eyes. "R-right. Point taken." 

"Not yet." Confused, Takato turned-and was hit with his clone's fist, sending him sprawling to the ground, half conscious! 

"Takato! What are you doing here?" Rika growled angrily, noticing Takato's clone in a different set of clothes than usual-the hooded shirt was colored a darker black, and the goggles matched the wristbands, both of them as red as blood. 

"I've decided to give myself a new look, and a new name. Tamers-" Takato's clone eyed Rika and the Digimon, then Kazu, Kenta and Susie, who were all near a rock for protection. "-meet the true Tamer-the Tamer of Darkness!"   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Lose yourself in no one's life, trapped in all those empty lies (lies...) 

Words like fists that tear you down crash before they hit the ground! 

And I don't believe in signs; no I don't believe your lies   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"'The Tamer of Darkness?' You're kidding me! That's as lame as-" WHAP! Rika cried out as Takato's clone punched her-actually punched her!-across the cheek, sending her flying to the ground! Weak, but regaining consciousness, Takato got up and spotted his girlfriend near him. 

"RIKA!" 

"Don't worry-she's just gotta learn some respect for the Tamer of Darkness! Beelzemon, head back and wait for stage 2!" 

"You two are lucky." Beelzemon had taken a beating after being surrounded by two Mega Digimon at the same time, he was grateful to get some rest. That said, he vanished with ease. 

"Trust me-you'll learn to fear me." Takato's clone suddenly punched Rika hard in the stomach, forcing some blood out of her mouth! 

"Rika! Leave her alone!" Renamon leaped up and was prepared to attack, but with one move, the Tamer of Darkness used his Digivice and sent her flying toward Henry, Terriermon, Jeri and Leomon! 

"If I didn't fear...IceDevimon, what makes you think I'm gonna fear someone who looks almost like my-" 

"If you finish that sentence with 'boyfriend,' I will personally feed my clone his teeth-rectally." 

Rika gulped while promptly shutting her mouth. 

"And by the way-lying isn't one of your strong suits!" While repeatedly hitting Rika again and again, Takato had regained his strength, and was making his way toward his clone. Before he was actually there, the Digivice that was in his clone's hand created a forcefield, surrounding him and Rika entirely! 

"Rika! Hey-let her out, NOW!" Takato demanded heatedly, while Ryo, Henry and Kazu had to hold him back. 

"Gee, it looks like you guys are caught between a forcefield and a hard shield, right?" The Tamer of Darkness laughed evilly while striking Rika again, who by this time, had all but lost consciousness.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Chorus: Caught in the breakdown! 

Caught in the breakdown! 

Caught in the breakdown! 

Caught in the breakdown!   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Takato screamed out his rage while slamming his fists against the forcefield. 

"There's gotta be a way to get in there and save Rika!" Takato insisted. 

"You do know why he's doing this, don't you?" Renamon spoke up. Takato nodded, figuring it out earlier when he'd been slapped aside. 

"He's hurting her, because he knows I'd take full responsibility if anything like this happened to her." Takato almost broke down again, but to his surprise, Ryo stopped him. 

"Weren't you the one telling me that you were the only one who could get Rika out of jams like this? This is a tough jam, so think-there's got to be a way for you to get through that shield!" 

Takato knew deep in his heart that Ryo was right-he had to figure it out, for Rika! 

"Knowing my clone as well as I do, he's probably changed his Digivice, modified it, right?" 

Takato looked up at Henry, who nodded. 

"Anything else, Takato?" 

"If he used his Digivice to activate this shield, I can deactivate it with my own!" Takato rose his Digivice to the air and aimed it at the shield. A beam of light struck out at the forcefield, weakening it effectively, but still not breaking it! 

"There's gotta be another way in there!" Kenta mumbled. 

"Hey, Chumly. Here's an idea: try that knife you swiped!" Kazu suggested. Confused, Takato pulled the knife from his back pocket and looked at it. 

"Are you sure, Kazu?" 

"Positive! Evil geniuses have flaws in all their plans, so why wouldn't a clone like yours have a flaw, too?" 

"Okay." Takato aimed the knife at the forcefield before ramming it hard! Slowly, but surely, Takato made progress. 

"You're doing it, Chumly-you're breaking in and saving the day!" 

"Go, Takatomon!" 

"That's the way, Takato-save Rika and take out that bad you!" Calumon cheered. 

Grinning, Takato finally broke the shield before racing forward. 

Rika was at her breaking point. She had blood streaming over her face, her cheeks had multiple bruises all over and she was positive she had at least three broken ribs. 

"And to think my other half cares for a tomboy like you. Any last words before I finish you?" 

"Yeah-GET AWAY FROM MY GIRL!!" With a growl of defiance, Takato stabbed his clone in the back with his own knife. 

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!" Takato, Rika and all the other Tamers were surprised at the outcome. When the other clones had been defeated, they'd deleted into thin air, but Takato's clone was bleeding from the injury he'd received! Chuckling, the Tamer of Darkness turned to Takato with an evil smile on his face. 

"Well, well, well-looks like you have a touch of darkness inside you too, Matsuki. To save your girlfriend from Death's door, you did the one thing I never thought you'd do-you killed me." Still grinning, the Tamer of Darkness used up the last of his strength to punch Takato on the chin, sending him down to the ground near the others. 

"That was, in a word or more, either the bravest thing you've ever done, or one of the stupidest mistakes ever. I'm aiming for the latter, however..." Before Rika could gather what strength she had left, Takato's clone raced off, throwing himself off of a cliff near their position and splashed into the river far below!   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


No, I don't believe in signs, no I don't believe your lies; no, I don't believe your lies! 

Chorus: Caught in the breakdown! 

Caught in the breakdown! 

Caught in the breakdown! 

Caught in the breakdown! 

Caught in the breakdown! 

Caught in the breakdown! 

Breakdown...caught in the breakdown 

Caught in the breakdown...caught in the breakdown...caught in the breakdown...caught in the breakdown...(song ends)   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Takato pulled himself up, and staggered over to Rika, worried that his clone had done more damage than he'd seen. 

"I'm fine, Takato...I'm supposed to be tough, remember? If your 'insults' couldn't hurt, what makes you think some punches from your clone could work?" Rika offered Takato a weak smile before passing out in his arms. 

"Rika...Rika, no! Don't do this to me-I just realized how much I love you! DON'T YOU DARE LEAVE ME!" Takato cried out with a look of desperation in his eyes. 

And you think with the death of Takato's clone, things are gonna be right with the world? I think not! Find out what develops next time on Digimon: Digital Monsters! 


	11. Chapter X: Inside Takato's Heart

Me: True, I've left Rika in a compromising situation, but she's tough! She'll pull through this without a scratch. I don't own Digimon, nor do I own Creed's song "Inside Us All." Ahh! 

Takato: (grabs me by neck and slowly chokes) "She'll pull through this without a scratch?" SHE'S GOT 3 BROKEN RIBS, BRUISES AND BLOOD ALL OVER HER FACE! That's pulling through without a scratch?! 

Me: Didn't know...you cared this...much about her... 

Takato: You push the right buttons, or in your case, the wrong ones, you'll see how much I care about Rika.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Digimon Tamers: Takato V.S. Takato 

Chapter X-Inside Takato's Heart   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"Be glad that you're the least person to worry about your partner. Because of that, you have more space for yourself in your life." -Rika Nonaka 

"As a leader/Goggle boy, keep your friends close but your enemies closer. Don't forget that Yamaki will always be involved in the Digimon appearance." -Takato Matsuki 

"When it comes to Digimon problems, you're never alone. You can always have your father and/or your youngest sister to help/support you." -Henry Wong   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Don't you just hate it when a Tamer's life gets put on the line? That's how the cookie crumbles in the Digital World! Once they found out that Ryo wasn't really a traitor, Takato's clone, conveniently calling himself the Tamer of Darkness, ambushed Rika and gave her the thrashing of her life! If Takato hadn't used his clone's knife like a key and opened the shield put up to block the other Tamers, Rika would be in worse shape than she is right now! At least Takato's clone is gone now...or is he?   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Three days had passed-at least-since the death of Takato's clone, but Takato wasn't thrilled. Sure, he didn't have to worry about being attacked by someone who looked exactly like him, but his clone had left a very deep scar for the Tamers to recover from. Rika had been badly wounded by his clone before Takato had the guts to pierce through the shield with the knife-that Takato still had, surprisingly-and stab his clone-known as the Tamer of Darkness-right in the back! Now, Rika had lapsed into a coma, one that Renamon herself didn't see her coming out of anytime soon. Being in the Digital World had done some good for the Tamers and their Digimon. Wounds healed a lot quicker here than they would in the Real World. The blood that had been covering Rika's face when she'd passed out had been wiped off, revealing a peaceful look on her face. The bruises had begun to fade away on her cheeks, and according to Renamon, the ribs were already beginning to mend. Before long, Rika would be back on her feet-if she would ever come out of the coma! 

"Why? Why were you attacked and not me? I'm the one who should be in a coma, not you!" Takato was berating himself for what had happened, and when he was like this, it occasionally took some coaxing to restore his self-confidence from Jeri, but that wouldn't work in this case. 

"This is all my fault! If I hadn't blindly ran down here, you wouldn't be in the position you're in now." 

"Maybe so, but then you wouldn't have had the courage to stab your clone in the back for hurting her in the first place." 

By this time, Takato had finally gotten used to Renamon's sudden appearances, so he wasn't at all surprised by it; the only thing that visibly shocked him was that Renamon was starting a conversation with him! 

"What-? What do you mean?" 

"If you hadn't come down here, convinced that Ryo had betrayed us, Jeri and Leomon wouldn't have Biomerged like you and Henry have. Rika would be okay, but would you have blatantly stated that she was your girl and stabbed your clone?" 

After mulling over Renamon's words of wisdom, Takato figured that she was right about that much, for the most part. 

"Yeah, but it happened anyway, and-" 

"Exactly. It happened for a reason, just like your clone spilling blood over your hands instead of data happened for a reason. You've got to figure this out, Takato-either on your own, or when a certain Tamer wakes up. Then, you can figure this out as you always have since this rescue mission started-together." 

Just as Renamon disappeared, Takato started shaking, and he struggled to hide his tears. He'd shed too many tears on this one adventure alone to keep on crying! 

"Yamaki hasn't even tried to contact us to see how we're doing!" After looking upward to where the sun was gone and night had fallen over the Digital World, Takato got up from his spot by Rika's side and started running. 

"Is it really worth it? I can't stand seeing her in this much pain! I can't!"   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


When I'm all alone and no one else is there waiting by the phone to remind me I'm still here; when shadows paint the scene, where spotlights used to fall, and I'm left wondering, "Is it really worth it all?"   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


The other Tamers were busy rationing out food supplies once again, so they hadn't seen Takato's sudden disappearance. 

"You think Rika's gonna pull through this in one piece? She might have a dislocated spleen, or a broken heart!" Kazu started laughing at his own joke, at least until he saw both Renamon and Guilmon glaring at him with looks that radiated attack mode. 

"The next time you make a common joke about Rika like that, I'll show you what it feels like to have a 'dislocated spleen!'" Renamon cautioned. 

"Be afraid, Kazu...be very afraid..." Guilmon added, his eyes dilated in the same manner they would be if an evil Digimon were near. 

"Uh...I'm gonna sleep over here! Good night!" Kazu exclaimed. 

As for Henry, he was eyeing Jeri with a pensive look in his own eyes. Terriermon, Susie, Calumon and Lopmon were a few meters away from him, the two of them sleeping as peacefully as possible. Calumon and Terriermon, however, were struggling to get free from Susie's iron-clad grip. 

"What do I say to her? I've never cared for girls like this before! I thought for sure that I'd be able to figure it out, especially when Impmon was brutally hurt by Indramon and Rika showed some emotion about it, but I still don't understand girls any better than before." 

"Out of the entire team, I would say that you and Takato have the most experience when it comes to dealing with the opposite sex." Henry turned around, expecting to see Renamon, but instead, he was looking up at Leomon! 

"What do you mean? Takato's got the most experience out of all of us-he's still in a relationship with Rika, even after all they've been through!" 

"True, but you comforted Jeri and looked out for her after the events leading up to my death. You tried to keep her safe amidst all that destruction, and even after I was revived, you were worried about her safety, even if you didn't outwardly show it at the time. That shows me that you deeply care for Jeri, and you respect her opinion as well." 

Henry took this information and thought about it. 

"Leomon might be right! Takato knows how to calm Rika down during the most tedious of situations, sometimes, and I'm always by Jeri's side, being a comforting hand in time of need, or a tissue for her tears. I can do this! If Takato can tell Rika his feelings, I can tell Jeri how I feel about her!" 

Henry cleared his throat and made his way over to where Jeri was at. 

"Um-Jeri? There's something I have to tell you." 

Turning over to Henry, Jeri offered that sweet smile that had usually been reserved for Takato in moments like this. "Yes?" 

"Uh..." Henry felt his cheeks grow hot, and he knew he was blushing. "Come on-snap out of it! You can take on Beelzemon, Pajiramon, and prevent a fight between two good friends within a garage complex, but you can't tell one girl how you feel about her? That's showing real courage." 

"Jeri, what I'm trying to say is..." 

At that instant, Renamon raced by, yelling out, "Something's wrong with Rika!" 

Henry groaned as his shoulders slumped downward. "Not that, but...I'll tell you later!" 

Rika was shivering, even with the two blankets Takato had covered her up with. From the look on her face, whatever she was dreaming about wasn't too pleasant. 

"Whoa! What's wrong with her, and where'd Takato go?" Kazu asked. 

"Maybe he had to go find some private time for himself." Kenta suggested. 

"Please! He hasn't left this spot in three days-you think he's gonna try to do that now?" Kazu sputtered out. 

"Can you two quit squabbling and help us out?" Renamon demanded as she and Guilmon placed their arms onto Rika's sides to keep her from thrashing toward the rocks. At that second, she snapped out of her dream and woke up. 

"TAKATO!" 

"Hey-she's awake! But where'd Takatomon go?" Guilmon asked calmly. 

Confused, Rika looked around and realized that she was laying down. She also realized that Takato wasn't anywhere in the vicinity. 

"Where's Takato?" Rika said. It wasn't a question, but more of a demand, that had come from Rika's mouth. 

"He's not here. One would assume he's gone to relax, but he hasn't left your side in the past three days. 

"Hey-check it out!" Kazu spoke up. Footprints in the ground, leading away from where they were at, and outward. 

"He wouldn't!" Rika forced herself up, but Renamon held her back. 

"Don't. You might get even more hurt if you went out to look for him instead of staying here." 

"I don't care about that! I'm already feeling better on the inside-I can sense it. Takato's gone somewhere and I'm not gonna rest until I find him." 

Rika jumped up, pulled her long brown coat out of her bag, put it on and raced off in Takato's direction.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Chorus: There's a peace inside us all-let it be your friend 

It will help you carry on-in the end 

There's a peace inside us all...   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Takato ran forward, convinced that fate had planned this-Rika, trapped in a coma, him, an unknown murderer. Tears streamed down his face as he came to a cliff, the same one his clone had thrown himself off of not too long ago! 

"I can hear my heart beating like a jackhammer, but I must be going crazy, 'cause I can hear two heartbeats." Takato remembered what Guilmon had said to him when he'd had doubts about Guilmon Digivolving. 

"Even though I'm bigger, I'm still me on the inside. And even though you get bigger, you're still you on the inside." 

"Maybe Guilmon was right about that, but there's no way a part of him was inside Megidramon at all! If I can't protect the ones I love from maniacs who are after me, what good am I?!" Takato screamed his sadness out into the night as it started to rain on the unsuspecting Tamer.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Rika came to a halt when the rain started up. Takato's tracks were fading away! She had no other way to find out where he'd gone. She was about to give up when she heard a familiar wail of pain and agony. 

"Takato! Hang on-I'm coming." Rika started forward, a piece of her heart convinced that she had to save him from whatever calamity had befallen him.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Life can hold you down when you're not looking up 

Can't you hear the sounds-hearts beating out loud? 

Although the names change, inside we're all the same 

Why can't we tear down the walls and show the scars we're covering? 

Chorus: There's a peace inside us all-let it be your friend 

It will help you carry on-in the end 

There's a peace inside us all...   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"Takato!" Sniffling, Takato wiped his tears onto his sleeves and turned around to look for the voice who'd called his name. He didn't have to look far, because Rika was running up to him, her pain evident by the look on her face. 

"What are you doing out here? You could get really sick, and if you died of pneumonia, who would take the blame for it?" 

"Guilmon?" Takato responded, partly amazed that Rika would risk her health to brave the storm to find him. 

"No-I would! You're out here because of me, aren't you?"   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


There's a peace...oh, there's a peace inside us all 

Let it be-oh, I said let it be, let it be your friend...   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"Come on! Who knows what's happening while we're not there to keep an eye on those two?" Henry yelled frantically, pulling Jeri and Terriermon after him, the other Tamers attempting to keep up with him. 

"You know, just 'cause Ryo had to go keep a lookout for Beelzemon doesn't mean we need another guardian angel to watch over us!" Kazu spat irritably. 

Henry fixated a really angry glare on Kazu a second later. Kazu instantly stopped talking and continued running. 

"On the other hand, jogging while being out in the rain is a good thing! It builds character, right Kenta?" 

"Yeah-character. That's the last thing I wanted to build up while being out in the roaring rain."   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Takato squirmed while struggling to come up with an appropriate answer. Being around Rika hadn't only caused him to develop a crush on her since becoming a Tamer, it had caused him to be extremely nervous when she was waiting for an answer to a question, and apparently, now was one of those times. 

"I was worried about you. My clone beat you to a pulp-practically-and I couldn't do a thing about it. Sure, I broke in only by using that knife as a key on the shield, but could you really call that courageous? I may have stayed by your side for the past three days, but does that show sympathy for someone else? Not according to your world of 'I'm the greatest; all others are weak!'" 

Rika remembered how she'd been to everyone before running into Takato and Henry-uncaring, unfeeling, cold to everyone around her. She'd refused to let anyone in until that time when Takato tried, time and time again, to pierce her protective shell and eventually, he had by doing the most drastic thing imaginable-by using his anger to create Megidramon! 

"You're not weak, Gogglehead. Sure, you may have been a novice Tamer in the beginning, but you actually showed promise when Guilmon Digivolved to Growlmon. Then, when we first battled the Devas, you were the one willing to fight Mihiramon when the rest of us had basically given up. And even against Indramon, you were still willing to take him on! The one time you showed yourself as a true Tamer was against Beelzemon. After Megidramon was beaten, of course. You showed that emotions can be used to fuel the desire to fight, and that's a part of you. That's also what attracted me to you in the first place-that, and you singing while we were trapped inside a basement." 

Takato felt like laughing, so he did-quietly, until Rika pulled him into a kiss that didn't end until lightning crackled above their heads about 3-4 minutes later. During that time, Henry, Jeri, Kazu, Kenta, Susie-who was still sleeping, yet safe inside Henry's protective arms-and the Digimon had found them, a few miles away from the cliff.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Chorus: There's a peace inside us all-let it be your friend 

It will help you carry on-in the end 

There's a peace inside us all... 

There's a peace inside us all...(There's a peace inside us all...inside us all...) 

(Let it be...let it be... let it be...let it be...let it be...let it be...let it be...let it be...let it be your friend) 

There's a peace inside us all...(final acoustics; song fades out)   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"Way to go, Chumly!" Kazu had pulled out a camera from a bag and started snapping away from every conceivable angle he could. 

"Uh-what are you doing, Kazu?" Kenta piped up, a worried look on his face. 

"Doing the right thing-getting Takato into the winner's circle when we get back home-and us a free ride! Just think about it, Kenta-we know someone who's making out with the Digimon Queen. Do you know what that means for us when we get home?" 

"Yeah-" Henry yanked the camera out of Kazu's hands and tossed it as far as he could over the cliff and into the waters below them. "-it means that both Takato and Rika would kill you if they ever found out what you tried to do, so keep it quiet!" 

Kazu started laughing as hard as possible, despite the fact that the rain had finally stopped and only clouds were visible in the skies above them. 

"Kazu-I really don't understand what's so funny. You just lost your camera down a exceedingly long cliff and at this moment, it's deep underwater." Guardromon advised. 

"You don't get it, do you? That wasn't my camera-it was Kenta's!" Kazu started laughing even harder while Guardromon had to restrain Kenta from attacking him! 

"Let me at him! He wasn't supposed to go through my stuff in the first place-my parents are gonna kill me, but not if I tell them I took care of it myself!" 

While trying to ignore the little spat between Kazu and Kenta, Henry twiddled his fingers back and forth, wondering what he was going to say to Jeri. 

"Would that work? Probably not, but if Takato can mend things with Rika, I've got at least a slim chance with Jeri! Here goes-be brave." Henry cleared his throat once again and turned toward Jeri. 

"Um, Jeri? I know we were interrupted when the others found out that Takato had vanished on us again, but I just wanted to tell you that I, uh...I really think that I'm in love with-" 

Giggling slightly, Jeri pulled Henry forward-being careful not to wake Susie up-and kissed Henry with as much passion as she could give. Behind them, Terriermon, Calumon, Leomon, Guilmon and Renamon observed the Tamers, whether they were close by, or far away from them. 

"I still say they're trying to eat each other!" Calumon exclaimed, not expecting any response from the others.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Beelzemon sighed to himself while waiting impatiently for the Tamer of Darkness to appear. Over three days had passed since the ambush had occurred, and no word had been given! 

"Where could he be? He'd better not have tricked me, 'cause if he has, I'm gonna-" 

"Gonna what? How can you hurt me, when I've transcended beyond the limits of the Digital World and the Real World? In this form, I can take over any host I want, and that's how I'll get revenge on the Tamers!" 

The Mega Digimon was surprised, but tried not to show it that much after seeing the state of the Tamer of Darkness. 

"Whoa. You look pretty good-for a dead kid! But how are you gonna pull it off?" 

"It's all taken care of. The only thing we need to do is wait for the Tamers to return home, and that's when my Master Plan will be put into action!" 

Unbeknownst to either Beelzemon or the Tamer of Darkness, Ryo and Cyberdramon had finally tracked down their secret hideout and were observing their every move. 

"Should we attack now, while they don't suspect?" Cyberdramon hissed. 

"No. If we tried to attack now, we'd be at a serious disadvantage. We've got to alert the other Tamers about this before they try to return home. I hope we can find them in time, Cyberdramon." 

What happened to the Tamer of Darkness, anyway? I thought Takato creamed that clone of his! To see the transcendent form of Takato's clone, find out what happened on the next Digimon: Digital Monsters! 


	12. Chapter XI: Rika's Beauty, Takato's Down...

Me: I don't own Digimon, nor do I own Creed's song "Beautiful." This song, in a way, describes Rika, yet at the same time, it could describe Jeri. I think you guys can figure out the distinction between the two of them. 

Rika: Okay, now that you've got the music part down, answer me this-what are you planning to do with Takato? 

Me: Don't you guys ever learn? If I told you about it now, you'd ruin it. And most likely, you'd kill me. 

Takato: Hey, Rika-look what I found! A certain chapter that's not posted. 

Me: Hey-that's mine! 

(Rika quickly takes it away from Takato and skims through it, only stopping on certain areas) 

Rika: (still reading; stops, looks up with gaze of disdain in her eyes) You're planning on doing this to my Gogglehead? COME HERE! 

Takato: (blushes) She called me "her Gogglehead!" 

Me: Uh-I'd enjoy this with you right now, but I've got to go do something really important that I forgot to do! Bye! (races off) 

Rika: Hey-I didn't say you could leave! Get back here! (runs off) 

Takato: And people say that emotions are weak-they sure look like it helps get Rika revved up!   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Digimon Tamers: Takato V.S. Takato 

Chapter XI-Rika's Beauty, Takato's Downfall   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"People might think you're weird for being friends with a puppet girl but it'll help you get better (dating) experience in dealing with any other girls." -Takato Matsuki 

"If peace cannot be the solution, keep in mind that you're the only one with the martial arts skill." -Henry Wong   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


While Rika's been on the mend for the past few days, Takato was keeping a silent vigil over her nonstop-during the day and the night. Convinced that fate had done this to personally torment him, Takato ran off, and while Henry was trying to tell Jeri how he felt, Rika woke up due to a horrendous nightmare, realized Takato was gone and got out of bed to find him! When she finally did find him, Rika complimented Takato on all he'd done ever since becoming a Tamer. And, as the two of them made amends, Jeri and Henry clicked in that same manner as Takato and Rika. Only problem is, they don't know that Takato's clone survived his fall-in more ways than one! Hope they can take this guy down for good before something bad happens.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Two days had passed ever since the incident concerning Takato, and the Tamers found themselves back at the spot when they'd first come to the Digital World. 

"How can you tell this is the place, Leomon?" Jeri asked. Leomon didn't respond back at first, but instead pointed at a certain spot a few meters away from them. 

"There-that's where Meramon was deleted by those pack of wild Digimon. Trust me-I know." 

"O-okay." Jeri stammered, no longer curious about the subject. 

"Don't worry-at least Beelzemon wasn't here to absorb his data." Henry said, a comforting smile on his face. 

"From what Takato told me, it sounds like Beelzemon didn't even show up until that thing with the bike. He could've still been Impmon at that time." Rika responded, still wearing the infamous brown coat Takato had seen her in during his dream. 

"Excuse me, but-new guy? What's this all about?" Guardromon spoke up. 

"For one thing-you're not a guy, you're a Digimon. For another thing-here's how your partner braved the treacherous storm to find his own faithful partner in battle..." Kazu explained calmly. 

Takato groaned to himself while yanking out his sleeping bag, plus some other odds and ends. "That's Kazu for you. Time to hit the hay, everyone." 

"Hit it with what?" Calumon asked with an impish look in his eyes. 

Rika rolled her eyes while pulling out her own sleeping bag. "That's a figure of speech, Calumon. It means, 'good night.'" 

"Oh. Nighty-night, Rika!" Calumon replied while snuggling onto Rika's pillow. 

Forcing back a growl, Rika said, "Good night, Calumon." 

Takato snickered while trying to hide his giggles, but failed and received a light slap in the back of the head. 

"And what's so funny about this?" 

"Nothing!" Takato objected. "Just that-whenever you allow Calumon to get away with the crazy things he does, it makes your beauty shine out even more." 

Rika looked down at what she was wearing-shirt with broken heart across it, pack of Modify cards ready to pull out, brown coat-before eyeing Takato with a look of disbelief. 

"You're kidding me! How could I look beautiful with clothes like these on?" 

"I once heard someone on TV say, 'clothes don't make the man.' That doesn't make a lot of sense right now, mostly 'cause you're not a man, but it seems to fit. And, it doesn't matter to me if you were wearing those clothes for the rest of your life, or-" Takato suddenly came across a thought he hadn't intended to, and his cheeks became a darker shade of red. 

After figuring out what he'd meant-and noticing his blushing cheeks-Rika gave her boyfriend a knowing smile. 

"I didn't know you thought that way about me." 

"Actually, I don't!" Takato exclaimed worriedly. "It's just that-um, well-I can't help but notice how beautiful you've become in my eyes, and uh..." Takato's cheeks turned even redder as his gaze trailed down to his shoes. "Go on-hit me." 

Rika felt her own cheeks grow hot, and she also felt tears forming in her eyes. The only time anyone had complimented her on how she looked was when she'd been forced to go to one of her mother's photo shoots, and the time before she'd left for the Digital World when she'd put on a dress long enough to make her mother happy. No one had ever complimented her on how she looked while she was wearing her "Tamer" clothes, as Takato called them-until now. 

"Thanks, Takato. That means a lot-really, it does."   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


She wears a coat of color; loved by some, feared by others 

She's immortalized in young men's eyes... 

Lust she breeds in the eyes of brothers, violent sons make bitter mothers 

Close your eyes-here's your surprise...   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Morning came once more, and Rika not only felt pleased by the fact that she was completely healed-the bruises were gone and the ribs mended-but someone had actually complimented her on how she looked on normal days! 

"Takato? Where are you...?" 

Seeing that Takato wasn't near her-his sleeping bag was neatly folded up-Rika turned around and saw Henry, Takato, Jeri and some of the Digimon gathered for some kind of conversation. 

"The question is how we're supposed to get back home since we can't leave here the same way we came." Henry noted. 

"Maybe we could try using that Digital Plane idea I had a while back." Takato suggested. 

"That would work, but we don't know how far it goes, plus that Digital Plane thing is supposed to work for just you and me." Rika said while getting up and shaking Calumon off of her pillow. 

"Oh-right. Sorry." Takato replied meekly. 

"There are probably numbers of ways we could use, but would any of them be as effective as finding a portal right under our noses this entire time?" Renamon noted grimly. 

"Huh?" Guardromon was confused, so Kazu had to spell it out for him. 

"Renamon's talking about how we got here. There was a portal under Guilmon's hideaway the whole time and we never knew about it until we had to come save Calumon." 

"Hey, guys-look at what-I mean who-Susie and I found while hunting for some flowers!" Kenta yelled out. The others turned to see what he was talking about. 

"It-it's a Digimon!" Takato stammered in amazement. 

"Let's see-whoa! He's MarineAngemon, a Pixie Digimon. He's at the Mega level, and his main attack is called, 'Ocean's Love?' What kind of name for an attack is that?" 

"He looks pretty beat up." Kazu noted. 

"We've got to look after him!" Kenta insisted. Takato thought the matter over and nodded. 

"Okay-we'll take care of him for two days, then we'll have to focus on-" 

"Takato, look!" Jeri gasped in shock as a Digivice appeared next to Kenta's hands. 

"A Digivice!" Kenta laughed while picking it up and looking at it. 

"You're kidding?! He's the only one who won't have to Biomerge with his Digimon?" Rika sputtered. 

"Looks like it. Talk about your weird coincidences, huh Henry? Just as we're talking about leaving, Kenta finally finds his partner-an inch away from deletion!" 

"Terriermon!" 

"Actually, he looks rested and well on the way back to making a full recovery." Leomon said. 

"Maybe he'd like some data packets Takatomon picked up from those snow Digimon we-" 

Laughing nervously, Takato grabbed Guilmon's mouth and covered it while yelling out, "Rika and I found it in a cave when we'd been separated! Guilmon just thought he'd seen some other Digimon when he'd really been covered by snow." 

"Right." Kazu retorted, clearly not believing a word of it. 

"What's happening?" The Tamers all turned toward MarineAngemon, but Kenta spoke first. 

"It's okay-my friend's sister and I found you while trying to find her some flowers. Are you alright?" 

"I think so-is that what I think it is?" MarineAngemon was eyeing Kenta's recently acquired Digivice. 

"Yeah-I guess that means you're my partner!" Kenta started laughing while hugging the Mega Digimon tightly. 

"Hey, Kenta, ix-nay on the ugging-hay! He's not a plush toy who can pull himself back together!" Kazu reported. 

"Right. Don't worry-we'll get you fixed up in time for you to see the Real World, okay?" 

"If you can get there in one piece." The Tamers all turned, expecting to see Beelzemon, but it was Ryo and Cyberdramon! 

"Hey-what are you doing here, pal? We thought you'd gone to search for Beelzemon!" 

"I did, and not only did I find him, but I found Takato's clone." 

"Obviously, you're not very knowledgeable on current events-Takato's clone was taken out, remember? He stabbed him in the back with his own knife-" Rika lifted up Takato's shirt to reveal the blade, caked with dried blood next to his Digivice. "-which he still has! So don't come around here telling us that we've got to go and get rid of this guy again!" 

"I can see how you've felt so empty in the course of your life before you ended up meeting Takato, so I'll excuse you this time. Trust me-you can't get rid of the dead." Ryo warned. 

Rika looked like she was going to try and attack Ryo, but a voice responded, "He's right-you can't get rid of the dead, especially if they've come looking for a body to claim." 

"It-it can't be!" Takato and the other Tamers all turned to see the Tamer of Darkness-floating in front of their eyes, next to Beelzemon! 

"Chumly turned his clone into a ghost!" Kazu screamed. 

"Talk about your anticlimaxes, huh?" 

"Terriermon!"   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Chorus: Beautiful is empty, beautiful is free, beautiful loves no one, beautiful stripped me, stripped me, stripped me, she stripped me...   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"How'd this happen?" Takato gaped in shock, as were the others, Ryo excluded. 

"Simple-remember that Modify card your friend left behind? Not only did it give me a flesh and blood body, but since I officially died quite a while ago, my spirit-not ghost-was left to wander the Digital World, my purpose unfulfilled." 

"It'll have to stay unfilled, 'cause the only way you're getting to Takato is through me!" Rika growled defiantly. 

"Such spirit-I can see why you loved her." 

Takato's eyes narrowed at that statement. "What do you mean 'loved?' I still love her!" 

"Not after this." At that second, the Tamer of Darkness leaped up into the sky, dived right through Rika's body and entered inside Takato's! 

"Ahhhhh!" Takato cried out while squirming, and it wasn't because of how Rika was acting, but it was more of a battle from within. 

"What's happening to the angwy kid, Henwy?" Susie piped up. 

"Takato's about to go through one of the most harrowing battles of his life-a battle for control of the mind." Renamon explained. 

"What?" Jeri, Rika and the others eyed Renamon with quizzical looks. 

"You all know how each of you humans have a side that wants to do good, and a side that wants to do evil-when Takato's anger created Megidramon, he activated all the negative feelings from within his own mind. Since then, the negative feelings have dispersed, but have probably waited for a time when Takato would unleash his anger once again." 

"It looks like that time has come." Henry admitted. 

Takato groaned while struggling to fight what was happening to him. His thoughts were vanishing like grains in an hourglass, but one thing was constant. 

"Rika's always been there for me, in more ways than one. If I hadn't remembered how I felt about her, Leomon probably wouldn't be back right now. I wish I didn't have these evil feelings inside me right now."   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"We've got to help him somehow!" Rika cried out, starting to run over to Takato, but Renamon stopped her. 

"You can't assist this time, Rika. This is a battle from within, and only he can triumph, or be defeated." 

"For all our sakes, I hope he wins." Guardromon said. 

"You and me both, Guardromon-you and me both." 

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!" The Tamers shuddered in surprise at hearing Takato's scream of agony. That meant he'd failed in the battle for possession! 

"Rika...Guilmon...Henry....Calumon...Jeri...everyone, I'm sorry. I guess I just wasn't strong enough to stop him for you...please forgive me..." 

Takato suddenly looked up, and grinned evilly. His eyes were blood red! 

"Your leader was weak, otherwise he would've kicked me out instantly." 

"You're wrong! Takato's never been weak!" Jeri yelled out. 

"She's right! Takato's the strongest Tamer I've known. Believe me-I've seen a lot of Tamers." Rika added heatedly. 

"Just what are you trying to say?" Kenta muttered. 

"Here's what I'm trying to say-he stripped me of my glory, and I'm about to take away the love and respect he's had from everybody he's ever known. DARKNESS MODIFY! BIOMERGE, ACTIVATE!" 

Guilmon screamed in pain, as he felt Takato change into data and biomerge with him a moment later. 

"Guilmon Biomerge to..." 

To the shock of Rika, Henry, Jeri, Kazu, Kenta, Ryo, Susie and the Digimon, Guilmon didn't Biomerge to Gallantmon, but instead became Megidramon! The Mutant Digimon howled as the skies changed to accomodate for the dark power inside Megidramon. 

"This is a Mon who can start a path of destruction!" Beelzemon declared as a pair of dark wings appeared on his back! 

"Now what do we do?" Kazu asked. 

"For once-I'm completely out of options." Henry admitted. 

"Would saying 'Momentai' help us out right now?" 

"Probably not."   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


In your mind she's your companion, vile instincts often candid 

Your regret is all that's left... 

Chorus: Beautiful is empty, beautiful is free, beautiful loves no one, beautiful stripped me, stripped me, stripped me, she stripped me...   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"And now, it's time for us to go to your world, but not without a consolation prize!" Beelzemon noted while swooping down and grabbing Calumon from the ground! 

"Hey-put me down! I don't like you anymore, Impmon!" 

"You guys don't listen, do ya-the name's Beelzemon!" 

"Give them all back now, or you'll regret it!" Rika demanded angrily as Megidramon and Beelzemon took to the sky. 

"Who-oh, you mean Pineapple head and this guy? I think not!" 

"GIVE THEM BACK!" Henry screamed while pulling out his Digivice and holding it upward. 

"BIOMERGE, ACTIVATE!" 

Biomerge Digivolution! 

Almost immediately, Henry Biomerged with Terriermon a few moments later. 

"Terriermon Biomerge to...MEGAGARGOMON!!!" 

"Okay, you wannabe Tamer-give us back our friends now, or what Rika said is right-you will regret it. Power Pummel!!" 

The attack hit, but Megidramon quickly flew up and lashed out at MegaGargomon and hit him hard! 

"Henry-be careful!" Jeri cautioned. 

"Will Henwy be okay?" Susie asked, unshed tears clouding her eyes. 

"Don't worry, Susie-from what I've noticed, your brother can handle himself in situations like this." Lopmon replied.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


She told me where I'm going, and it's far away from home-I think I'll go there on my own, I think I'll go there on my own 

She told me where I'm going, and it's far away from home-I think I'll go there on my own, I think I'll go there on my own 

Chorus: Beautiful is empty, beautiful is free, beautiful loves no one, beautiful stripped me, stripped me, stripped me, she stripped me, she stripped me, stripped me...(final chords; song fades out)   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"You wanna play games? Okay-we'll do this the hard way! Mega Barrage!!" Megidramon yowled in agony as the attacks hit, causing him undescribable pain. 

"Remember-if you hurt him, you'll hurt Pineapple head, who's inside. Double Impact!!" MegaGargomon cried out while trying to avoid the deadly barrage of bullets aimed at him! 

"Forgive me, Takato...Gargo Missiles!!" 

"No! Don't do it!" Rika yelled out. 

"Henry wait!" Jeri pleaded. 

The powerful attack was launched precisely and hit Megidramon on impact! The Digimon wailed in extreme pain, but it didn't sound like Megidramon-it sounded like Guilmon and Takato! 

"If Megidramon gets deleted while Takato's in there, I swear you'll pay for this, Henry!" Rika croaked out, ignoring the tears falling down her cheeks. 

With an evil grin, Beelzemon started up his barrage again, striking MegaGargomon and forcing him to hit the ground! 

"Guess you weren't as tough as you were made out to be. Double Impact!!" 

From within the Mega Digimon, Henry screamed, his fear of being deleted alongside Terriermon overriding his thought process. 

"Stop!" Beelzemon turned to eye Megidramon, who'd spoken in the voice of the Tamer of Darkness. "Leave him be to contemplate what his friends will do to him. We've got our own plans, and they involve their world." 

"NO!" Rika pushed aside what had just transpired and glared at MegaGargomon. "Get back up there and stop them! You can do it-we know you can, Takato knows it, Guilmon knows, even Calumon knows! Just get up there and stop them!" 

"I don't think so!" With a growl, Megidramon opened his massive jaw and clamped down, cracking the Mega Digimon's source of protection. 

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!" Henry and Terriermon yelled in pain as they were forced to deDigivolve in midair! The two of them hurtled helplessly downward. 

As one, Renamon and Leomon leaped upward and caught Henry and Terriermon safely. 

"Kenta, since we're partners, you gotta send me up there! I'm the only one who stands a chance of surviving against them!" MarineAngemon insisted. 

"You can't! You're not strong enough yet." 

"Until next time, kiddies!" Beelzemon laughed as he and Megidramon flew upward and vanished, still holding onto Calumon! The Tamers and their Digimon could do nothing but stand there and watch as their leader had turned on them against his will, as well as his partner. 

Just when the Tamer team's talking about going home, Takato gets possessed by his clone! Can the others figure out a way to get home and free Takato and Guilmon from the Tamer of Darkness? Find out next time on Digimon: Digital Monsters! 


	13. Chapter XII: The Price of Freedom

Me: I don't own Digimon, nor do I own Linkin Park's song, "Points of Authority!" This song, after listening to it, definitely fits with this upcoming chapter. Ahh! 

Rika: (puts me in a headlock) I knew you wouldn't be able to hide from me forever, so here's the deal-you get that clone out of Takato and Guilmon by the end of this chapter, and I'll let you go. 

Me: Had...plans to do...just that...could you let go now? 

Rika: To remind you to not to do anything like this to my Gogglehead, you'll stay like this for the entire chapter. 

Me: Just...great.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Digimon Tamers: Takato V.S. Takato 

Chapter XII-The Price of Freedom   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"You don't have to worry about your mother being overprotective. With a lot of work she has to do in the bakery, she can only worry about her husband." -Takato Matsuki 

"Don't be embarrassed that your mother's a model. Maybe you got your tomboy chic from your father." -Rika Nonaka 

"Your partner's always around you, at home, at school, in the park, etc. and you have to deal with his mindless chatter. At least you can practice your comebacks on him." -Henry Wong   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Just when the Tamers start planning to head home, trouble strikes from many unexpected places! First, Kenta finally finds his Digimon partner MarineAngemon while hunting with Susie for some flowers, which isn't so bad. The next day is when things go south. Ryo tries to warn the Tamers that Takato's clone is back, but Rika doesn't believe him. That changes when the Tamers end up running into the Tamer of Darkness seconds later! That's when something horrible happens-Takato loses control of his body! The Tamer of Darkness ends up possessing Takato's body and his soul! To make things even worse, he Biomerges with Guilmon and resurrects Megidramon! During a battle against MegaGargomon, Beelzemon captures Calumon and ends up seriously giving the Mega Digimon a beating! Finally, the two head back to the Real World-after Megidramon seriously injures Henry and Terriermon! Can the Tamer team find their own way back to the Real World and save their missing comrades? I hope so!   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


(Forfeit the game before somebody else takes you out of the frame and puts your name to shame 

Cover up your face; you can't run the race-the pace is too fast, you just won't last!)   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Japan was still in the midst of repairs from the attack done to West Shinjuku by Vikararamon. Yamaki had initiated a meeting of the Tamers' families-those who could actually make it-near the final battle the Tamers had been through in the Real World. Out of the Tamers' families, Takato's parents had closed the bakery that day, Rika's mother hadn't went into a photo shoot in a while, Henry and Susie's parents had seconded the motion for the meeting and Jeri's father had closed the shop that same day. Both Kazu and Kenta's parents couldn't make it, so in their place, they sent-surprise, surprise-Ms. Asagi to attend the meeting. 

"Okay-we all know why we're here: to attempt to reestablish communication with the children and to safely get them home, preferably without their Digimon, but I don't think they'd be willing to part with them that easily. Any suggestions?" 

Before any of the parents could suggest anything, bolts of electricity lashed out at the skies, changing the color from a bright blue to a dark red. 

"What's up with the sky?" Mrs. Matsuki asked. Her question was answered when Beelzemon, Calumon and Megidramon appeared, and within seconds of their appearance, panic struck out. To the surprise-and shock-of Takato's parents, Megidramon suddenly spoke to them in the voice of the Tamer of Darkness! 

"Hi, Mom, Dad! I'm home!"   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Back in the Digital World, the Tamers were trying to come up with a worthwhile solution to getting the entire team back home so they could not only save Calumon, but free Takato and Guilmon from the Tamer of Darkness! So far, they hadn't come up with anything. 

"I've got it! Why don't we all hold our Digivices out and think of all the good things Takato's done for us or the Digital World?" Jeri asked. Rika had to admit-that was a pretty good idea. 

"That just might work." Renamon said. 

"Has he done anything good? By my count, his anger over Leomon's death brought Megidramon into the picture, right? And, he was cloned, so that's another negative mark-" 

Kazu's tirade was interrupted as Rika launched herself at him, grabbing him by the throat and slowly, but surely, choked him. 

"You're supposed to be one of Takato's friends, right? By my count, you've done practically nothing but insult him ever since we got here! I may have said he was weak, but I've always respected him and his skills-even if I never admitted that to him to begin with. You, on the other hand-" 

"Okay, I was wrong! Could you let go, please?" Kazu gasped. 

"He did say, 'please,' Rika." Jeri replied. Narrowing her eyes, Rika reluctantly released her hold on Kazu. 

"By the way, Henry and I were cloned too."   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"Come on, people-'tis just a little scratch, on the entire city! Double Impact!!" Beelzemon laughed as he fired shot after shot at unsuspecting citizens and at buildings, whether they were occupied or not. 

Laughing evilly, Megidramon rammed his entire body against multiple buildings, destroying them and causing havoc in downtown Tokyo! 

"Come on! We've got to figure out a way to bring our children back!" Mr. Wong yelled. 

"That voice..." Everyone turned to see Mrs. Matsuki, her eyes brimming with tears. "...it was Takato's, wasn't it? How could this have happened to him?" 

"Hmm..." Yamaki could only assume that some outside force had done this to the young child and was now forcing him to do unspeakable things. He relayed this information to the tearstricken Matsuki family, then turned toward his comlink. He had to get this information to the Tamers, unless...the boy had his own comlink on him! And if he did, the message would fall on deaf ears. That was a chance he was willing to take.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"Hey, check it out! We're receiving a message from Yamaki!" Terriermon exclaimed. 

"How? I thought Takato had the comlink on him." Kenta objected. 

"Not after last night-for some reason, Takato gave it to me, saying that he was worried something would happen and if it did, he wanted me to have it." Rika explained. "What's it say?" 

"Oh-now you're talking to us, after we almost deleted your boyfriend, huh?" 

"What does it say?!" 

"Okay, okay-can't anybody take a joke around here? Yamaki wants us to know that Takato's been possessed by some outside force, in the shape of a dragon and along with someone that looks like a biker, they're trashing Tokyo!" 

"We knew that, but we didn't know they'd already gotten back!" Rika responded. 

"That's it-Jeri, Susie, hang on. We're gonna try your idea and let's hope it works!" Henry declared. 

The Tamers all eyed each other, then held onto their Digimon as they pulled out their Digivices and held them up into the sky. 

"You coming with us?" Rika remarked to Ryo. 

"You're with him, that's true-but he's a pretty good Tamer. I'm not gonna stand by and watch you guys get all the glory, that's for sure!" 

"Takato's been a true part of the team ever since the beginning. I'm not going to just wait here and hope for this to blow over!" Henry said quietly. A second later, his Digivice glowed brightly, and he and Terriermon vanished. 

"Takato's been my friend for a long time, and even though his determination ended up bringing in Megidramon, he had good intentions." Jeri whispered. 

"That angwy kid's been bothering me and Pwincess Pwetty Pants for a while, but he always kept Henwy out of twouble." Susie responded sweetly. 

"Chumly may be a little nervous when it comes to his girlfriend, but he had the guts to admit his feelings when they came up-which is more than what I can say!" Kazu said briefly. 

"Takato was always a good friend when it came to the card game-and he even beat Kazu once by thinking and putting together a good deck of cards!" Kenta added. 

"Even if I don't know Takato that well, he's one of the decent ones, one of the good ones. I can't just sit back and let him be tainted by evil." Ryo said. 

Rika held her breath for a while before letting it out. "Gogglehead-what to say about him? He's my everything in life-my opposite, my artist, my missing half, my soulmate. He's someone I couldn't do without. If anything bad were to happen to him now, or if he did the unthinkable and died on me, I would probably have to kill myself just to be with him! Just hang on, Takato-you are strong, no matter what anyone says, and we'll pull through this...together." 

At that moment, the Tamers all found themselves back in the Real World, with their Digimon by their sides.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"Well, well, well-if it isn't the Tamers! What kept you?" 

Narrowing her eyes again, Rika looked up to see Megidramon alongside Beelzemon, who was still holding Calumon captive! 

"I've got one thing to say to you-give Takato back, and we'll let you go in peace!" 

"Ha! And be bodiless? I don't think so! Why don't we make this harder for you?" A second later, Megidramon deDigivolved back into Takato and Guilmon, the Rookie Digimon regaining control of himself at that second. 

"Renamon-get Guilmon out of there!" Rika demanded. 

"Everyone-scatter! Kazu, get Susie and Lopmon over to my parents now-the rest of us will handle Beelzemon." Henry advised. 

Susie was about to object, but the look in her brother's eyes told her there was no persuading him to let her stay, not this time. 

"You hate this, don't you-the fact that I can hurt you just by speaking in his voice? Don't you want me to feel your pain, your agony, your torment? Just take this, and stab me with it. Here-I'll make it easier for you." At that moment, Takato slid the knife across his wrist, instantly drawing blood. 

"Stop it! You're not hurting yourself, you're hurting Takato! I won't let you cause him anymore pain." Rika declared in a quiet voice. 

"Really? Then all you have to do is attack." The knife, slick with Takato's blood, was dropped at Rika's feet. 

Shaking slightly, Rika knew that it could end swiftly-one jab, and Takato could break free from his clone, but what if instead, she caused him even more pain?   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


You love the way I look at you-while taking pleasure in the awful things you put me through 

You take away, if I give in 

My life, my pride is broken!   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Rika looked back up at Takato, but she saw the darkness in his eyes, and she knew the Tamer of Darkness was in control. A moment passed, and she saw the faintest shade of brown reappearing within his irises. 

"Please, Rika-Guilmon and I just destroyed part of Tokyo. How can you just pass that by as nothing? You know what's the right thing to do-kill me." 

"NO! That's not the way this is supposed to happen. Quit acting like some sort of brooding hero, Gogglehead, 'cause you're not like that. You've always been someone to me, even if I never appreciated it at first. You told me, once upon a time, that you would take any pain I had and accept it as your own. Let me do that for you now. Let me share this agony with you. Together, we can beat your clone for good!" 

A moment passed as Rika eyed Takato, hoping he would fight a little longer. Another moment passed as Guilmon and Renamon came in, ready to help out in anyway.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Chorus: You like to think you're never wrong...(You live what you learn) 

You have to act like you're someone...(You live what you learn) 

You want someone to hurt like you...(You live what you learn) 

You want to share what you've been through! (You live what you learn...learn...learn...learn...)   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


That moment was shattered as MegaGargomon and SaberLeomon were tossed in between them, Beelzemon flying above their heads! 

"Hey, Rika-catch!" MegaGargomon took the time to toss Calumon-who'd squirmed out of Beelzemon's grasp when he'd caught sight of Henry, Terriermon, Jeri and Leomon Biomerging at the same time-over toward Rika, who dived forward and caught the tiny In-Training Digimon. 

"I'll look out for him, Rika. Keep trying to reach him." Renamon advised. 

When Rika looked back over at Takato, his eyes were flashing red once again. 

"Trust me on this, Nonaka-I'm not merely doing this to revenge myself against Matsuki, but against you. Can't clones share the same feelings as the original? Tell me-can they?" 

Rika would've laughed if the situation was different, but it wasn't, so she refrained herself. 

"You destroyed my reason for living-when you deleted your clone, you broke a part of myself down, and now-I'm gonna do that to you by making you do the one thing you wouldn't do! YAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!" Takato suddenly leaped upward, snatched the knife from the ground and stabbed Rika with it straight through the stomach! 

"Ahhhhh!" Rika collapsed to her knees in pain as the redness in Takato's eyes faded away. 

"Rika!" Temporarily regaining control of himself, Takato yanked the knife out of Rika's stomach, the blood pouring out immediately. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to-Are you okay?" 

Blinded by anger, pain, and sadness, Rika found strength to stand up and punch Takato, sending him to the ground! Once he got back up, his eyes were shining red once more. 

"That's the spirit-take your anger out on me! Come on-you always wanted to fight with Matsuki, so here's your one and only chance!"   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


You love the things I say I'll do-the way I'll hurt myself again just to get back at you 

You take away when I give in 

My life, my pride is broken!   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"Surround him, MegaGargomon!" 

Even tag teamed, SaberLeomon and MegaGargomon couldn't stop Beelzemon, who kept disappearing and reappearing throughout the air, repeatedly firing round after round at the two Biomerged Mega Digimon. 

"And now, the finale-Darkness Claw!!" 

SaberLeomon screamed in pain as he was hit hard by that attack and was forced to deDigivolve back into Jeri and Leomon! 

"Jeri, hang on!" Henry's voice yelled from inside MegaGargomon. Leomon regained his senses in time to grab Jeri and land safely on the ground. 

"Get her to her family, Leomon-and hurry!" Nodding, the Champion Digimon raced off. 

"Now-are you gonna give it a try, or are you just gonna run off?" 

"This is for Takato and Jeri! Gargo Missiles!!" 

Growling deep within his throat, MegaGargomon fired his main attack directly at Beelzemon, who quickly flew up in the sky again and avoided the attack. Both Henry and Terriermon winced as they heard the attack topple a building over. 

"Whoa-you guys leveled a building! Maybe you should think about working for us, but I don't think you would. Double Impact!!" 

MegaGargomon cried out as he was caught off guard and was hit repeatedly by the attack and was forced to deDigivolve back into Henry and Terriermon! 

"Hang on, son!" 

To Henry's surprise, his father managed to jump up-once they'd fallen a considerable level down-and catch them in time. Susie, Lopmon, Yamaki and Mrs. Wong were waiting. 

"Are you okay, son?" 

"We'll live, thanks." 

"Yeah. Momentai, right Henry?" Terriermon said with a smile. 

"Right." At that instant, they caught wind of a scream that didn't sound normal-it sounded like the cry of death.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Ryo and Cyberdramon flew in and managed to tackle Beelzemon while he was caught off guard. 

"Please! After what happened before, you think he'd learn. Guess not. Darkness Claw!!" 

"Colossal Claw!!" The two attacks collided before Beelzemon lashed out, striking Cyberdramon and sending him and Ryo down hard! 

"Think we still have a chance?" Ryo asked weakly. Not even acknowleging his presence, Cyberdramon growled while leaping back toward the Mega Digimon. 

"Colossial Claw!!" 

"Double Impact!!" The Ultimate Digimon shrieked in pain as he was taken down by the barrage of attacks. Ryo gaped in worry as Cyberdramon deDigivolved into Monodramon! 

"Now...who's next?" 

Knowing this wasn't a battle he could win, Ryo picked up his partner, then after seeing the direction Henry and his family were heading, raced off to catch up.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


It took a while, but Takato's parents and Rika's mother-and grandmother, who'd finally arrived at the location-found their children, locked in a deadly battle: one, blinded by anger and pain, the other possessed by an evil enemy. Once Guilmon, Renamon and Calumon saw the anxious spectators, they ran over toward them. 

"This may take too long to explain, so here's the short version-Takato's been possessed, and now he and Rika are locked in combat." Renamon said quickly. 

"Wow-that really was short!" Guilmon marveled with ease. 

"I see being merged with Takato's clone didn't leave any side effects." 

"Excuse me-our son has a clone?" Mr. Matsuki finally found his voice, but Yamaki, along with the other parents, and the rest of the Tamers entered in, Beelzemon waiting patiently up in the sky. 

"I'll take it from here." Yamaki replied.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Chorus: You like to think you're never wrong...(You live what you learn) 

You have to act like you're someone...(You live what you learn) 

You want someone to hurt like you...(You live what you learn) 

You want to share what you've been through! (You live what you learn...) 

(Forfeit the game before somebody else takes you out of the frame and puts your name to shame 

Cover up your face-you can't run the race; the pace is too fast, you just won't last!) 

(Forfeit the game before somebody else takes you out of the frame-puts your name to shame 

Cover up your face-you can't run the race; the pace is too fast, you just won't last!)   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


After minutes of intense battling, both the Tamer of Darkness and Rika were bloodied, and a heartbeat away from death, although, it wasn't really his body, merely Takato's. Nevertheless, both Tamers were extremely hurt and were barely able to stand up. 

"Just stopping now? I'm getting my second wind." Rika joked sarcastically while keeping her knees from buckling underneath her. 

"Unlike you, I've got plenty of energy. You only have enough energy for one shot-take it." The Tamer of Darkness tossed the knife one last time at Rika's feet. She saw it, and considered ending this clone's reign of terror for good. 

"Come on-you've always been strong! Or has being linked to my goody-two shoes left you soft? Remember-all others are mere obstacles in your way, and I, the Tamer of Darkness, am in your way. To please Takato, all you have to do is kill me." 

Having sensitive ears, Renamon heard everything spoken, and she started forward. 

"Rika, don't! It's a trick. That's been his plan all along-don't fall for it!" 

"All others are mere obstacles..." Picking up the knife, Rika lunged forward and, just as the redness in Takato's eyes vanished, she stabbed Takato with the knife, her blood mingling with his.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Chorus: You like to think you're never wrong...(You live what you learn) 

You have to act like you're someone...(You live what you learn) 

You want someone to hurt like you...(You live what you learn) 

You want to share what you've been through! (You live what you learn...)   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" The Tamers cried out in worry and fear as they all heard Takato's scream of anguish. This time, however, it wasn't a battle for control that he'd lost, but trust. As Rika's anger faded away, the Tamer of Darkness relinquished control of Takato's limp body-that fell to the cracked ground-and floated behind Rika, hissing, "You've done it-you've not only stopped me, but you've helped me fulfill my purpose-to have the Digimon Queen kill the only one who's ever put his own life on the line for you! You can't say you've never done anything wrong now...you always thought you were someone important, but you can't say that now. Others can share your pain with you now, but that's all they will share-the pain you've brought upon everybody!" The Tamer of Darkness laughed evilly as Rika cried out and pulled the knife out of Takato's body, feeling for a pulse. 

"Takato? Are you still there? Please, speak to me!" 

"I know, Rika...it wasn't your fault, nor was it my fault or Guilmon's...Don't blame yourself..." 

"Don't you dare leave me, Gogglehead." Rika croaked out, stroking his hair with a hand covered in blood. 

"I won't, but...I've got to do something...No matter what, Rika Nonaka, I'll always love you..." Takato Matsuki sighed deeply as Rika leaned down and kissed him passionately, everyone else wondering what had transpired. Then, his head fell back onto Rika's outstretched hand, a look of contentment on his face. 

"Takato? Takato, answer me! You just promised you wouldn't leave me!" Rika struggled to hide her emotions, but after turning and seeing Jeri crying softly on Henry's shoulders and Takato's parents with tear-filled eyes, she broke down and cried on Takato's bloody shirt. 

Unbeknownst to anybody-who were all in tears over his death-Takato's spirit exited his body. Even with that wound he'd been given, Takato could've survived it, but he had one thing he had to do. 

"Where are you?! I know you're here!" 

The Tamer of Darkness revealed himself, eyeing Takato with a look of joy. 

"Finally, you and I get to fight beyond the grave! How 'bout it? One-on-one. Mano a mano! Thou and-" 

WHAP! Takato lashed out and struck his clone hard on the temple. One good thing about being a spirit was that you got to pummel other spirits who gave you a really hard time. 

"That's for making Rika, Jeri, my friends and my parents cry over me, and for making Rika fight me to the death!" Takato growled defiantly.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Chorus: You like to think you're never wrong...(Forfeit the game; you live what you learn) 

You have to act like you're someone...(Forfeit the game; you live what you learn) 

You want someone to hurt like you...(Forfeit the game; you live what you learn) 

You want to share what you've been through! (You live what you learn...learn...learn...learn...) (Final chords; song ends abruptly)   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


The Tamer of Darkness hadn't been prepared for Takato to have this much strength, or to start whaling on him like he was a punching bag! 

"After all my own threats, you just don't learn-YOU DON'T MESS WITH RIKA, GUILMON, OR MY FRIENDS!" Takato screamed while repeatedly punching him again and again. 

"Just one question-how'd you get so powerful?" 

Takato grinned while winding up for one final hit. 

"That's easy-you messed with Rika. You wanna possess a body? Here's the perfect test subject!" 

WHAM! Takato sent his clone's spirit flying directly into Beelzemon's body! The two of them yelled in shock and pain as the Tamer of Darkness was fused into Beelzemon's body on instinct alone. 

"Pineapple head-" Beelzemon rose a gun and aimed it at Takato's head. "-you watch out for yourself, 'cause one day, we'll be back, and you'll get it then!" Growling with anger, the Mega Digimon flew off into the skies. 

Takato's eyes narrowed as he declared quietly while jumping back inside his awaiting body, "I'll be waiting..."   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"Rika...?" 

Rika lifted her head up and saw Takato, his eyes opening slowly, and a wan smile on his face, but other than the tiny amounts of pain he was receiving, he was fine! 

"Takato!" The leader of the Tamers held back a cry as Rika hugged him and repeatedly kissed him over and over on the face. 

"Rika-it's good-to see you-too, but-could I have-a moment to breathe?!" 

Regaining her composure, Rika pulled away and gave Takato a smile. "Sorry about that-I mean for what happened earlier." 

"It's forgotten. Now, if only I had some painkillers..." 

"Takatomon!" Takato was steadied by Rika as Guilmon ran up to him. 

"Guilmon! I see you're recovering pretty well, too." 

"Eskimo Kisses!" Takato laughed quietly as Rika was bombarded with kisses from a joyous Calumon. 

"Hey, Calumon-I'm not the one who had a near-death experience, so go hassle Gogglehead for a while!" 

"Son?" Takato lifted his gaze from Rika-even if it was hard for him to do so-and saw the extremely happy faces of his parents. Not even hiding his tears, Takato dived forward and hugged them tightly. 

"I'm so glad to see you two!" Takato sniffled while eyeing Rika out of the corner of her eye, who'd reunited with her mother and grandmother. 

"We're glad to have you-and Guilmon-back and in one piece." Mr. Matsuki noted. 

"Mom? Thanks for the note of encouragement. It meant a lot to me." Takato admitted, wiping his tears away. 

"I'm just glad to have my baby back home again." 

Takato blushed when he realized that Rika was tugging at his hand. 

"Oh-that's right! Mom, Dad..." Takato knew that he'd have to at least introduce Rika to his parents, but he'd wished it was under better circumstances, as did Rika. They both noticed that the others had left, probably being happy to be with their own families again. 

"You've already met him, Grandma. Mom..." 

Turning toward each other at the same time, Takato and Rika chorused, "...there's someone I'd like you to meet." 

For now, the Tamers are back home, safe and sound in the Real World! But what's Beelzemon and the Tamer of Darkness got planned for the Tamers now? And how are Takato and Rika's family gonna take the news when they hear that they're together? The answers next time on Digimon: Digital Monsters! 


	14. Chapter XIII: Rika's Light Shines Throug...

Me: I don't own Digimon, as usual. I also don't own Linkin Park's song, "With You." After listening to it for a number of times-I've borrowed the CD "Hybrid Theory" from a friend-this song works with the upcoming chapter. 

Takato: Just be happy that you've brought me back from death's door, okay? 

Me: You don't know how happy I am that I did! Where's Rika? 

Takato: Actually, I haven't seen her for quite a while. 

Me: That isn't good news, not at all. You'd better go and look for her. 

Takato: Me?! Why me? 

Me: Do I have to answer that question? 

Takato: (gulps) Not really.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Digimon Tamers: Takato V.S. Takato 

Chapter XIII-Rika's Light Shines Through   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"You go to a girls' school and you live in a house without a father, a brother, or any male cousin, and you have managed to be the most 'tomboyish' girl of all Chosen Children! No girl can make it that far-be proud of it." -Rika Nonaka 

"Keep your partner away from all things edible!" -Takato Matsuki 

"Your partner may be the smallest of the three, but it's good to believe that strength is not important." -Henry Wong   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


There's no place like home, right? Not in this case! When Beelzemon and Megidramon ended up back in the Real World, they caused mayhem to reign supreme while the Tamers' parents and Yamaki had to watch. Jeri came up with a surefire suggestion that they should each think of something good Takato did for the team so they could make it back home safely, and it worked! 

While Henry, Jeri and Ryo fought off Beelzemon, Rika had to start an intense fight with the Tamer of Darkness, who had possessed Takato's body! Eventually, she stabbed him with the knife Takato still had, and that's when Takato's clone evacuated his body. Takato knew he could survive an injury as tough as this, but he had to even the score for himself, and for Rika. He forced his spirit to exit his body and taught his clone a lesson or two before sending him into Beelzemon's body! Now that the Tamers and their Digimon are back in the Real World, does that mean they'll get some relaxation time in? Not likely!   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Takato eyed his surroundings with a look of wonder. He'd been at Rika's house before, and enjoyed being in her backyard, but he'd never been inside her bedroom before this. It was the traditional Japanese setting-a lone bedding area and some blankets. 

"About time you got here." 

Gulping, Takato turned around to face Rika, who wasn't dressed like she normally was, but had just barely returned from school, and was still in her school uniform. 

"H-hey, Rika. Fancy running into you here. I was just, uh..." 

"Calm down-it's not like I'm gonna hurt you for sneaking in here." 

"Whew! Is it just me, or does it sound like a phone's ringing in here?" Takato asked.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


I woke up in a dream today to the cold of the static, and put my cold feet on the floor 

Forgot all about yesterday, remembering I'm pretending to be where I'm not anymore 

A little taste of hypocrisy, and I'm left in the wake of the mistake-slow to react! 

Even though you're so close to me, you're still so distant, and I can't bring you back   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Takato was jolted out of bed by the ringing phone, which was on top of his dresser. It had been a week since he and the other Tamers had returned home and he'd had the courage to introduce Rika to his parents, whereas Rika had reintroduced him to her grandmother and introduced him to her mother. They had taken the news of their relationship surprisingly well, since they'd just battled themselves in a pretty intense fight-truth be told, Rika had battled the Tamer of Darkness, who'd possessed his body for a time and he'd left his body to send his clone into Beelzemon's body for a time. All they'd been advised on was to take it slow and not overdo it. That was something the both of them could agreeably obey. 

He reached for the phone, wincing in pain because of the wound the knife had left in his lower rib cage. 

"Hello?" 

"Gogglehead? Hey-we need to talk." 

Takato gulped. Conversations that started off with the infamous words "we need to talk" rarely ended well, at least on TV. 

"O-okay. Where?" 

"The park. That is where your new home is, right?" 

Takato laughed. Even though his parents knew about Guilmon, he still couldn't keep him at the house, but he could feed him as much bread as possible. Work on the "Guilmon bread" was coming along, as his father put it. 

"Yeah. I'll be there in five minutes if traffic's on my side." Takato joked.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Rika had Renamon take her the entire way to the park, because she hadn't wanted to walk the entire way over there. Most people would consider this a sign of laziness, but Rika was conflicted with doubts. 

"Where is he? He said he'd be here within five minutes." 

"It's only been six minutes, Rika. There's no need to snap at him, unless he takes over two hours to get here." Renamon replied. 

Takato had only come to Guilmon's hideaway to pick his partner up, and ended up seeing an eyeful of Jeri and Henry, kissing outside of the hideaway while his partner was sleeping! 

"Hey-you've got the entire world watching you on CNN right now!" Takato exclaimed, waking Guilmon up and startling Jeri and Henry. 

"Takato! Hey, um...how's Rika?" Henry stammered. 

"I've got to go and meet her right now, matter-of-fact. Come on, boy. Don't do anything I wouldn't do, especially while you're in here." Takato shuddered as both Henry and Jeri blushed. 

"Maybe we should keep an eye on him for a while." Jeri suggested. 

"Point taken. What happened to Terriermon and Leomon?" 

"Leomon and Terriermon are scouting for any Digital Fields that may open up around here." Jeri quickly explained. 

"Let's go find them before anything happens."   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"About time you got here!" 

Takato blushed heavily as Rika eyed him with a look of relief combined with worry, irritation and doubt rolled up into one. 

"Glad to see you too. What's up?" 

"Okay, this isn't easy for me to say-" 

"Oh, no. Not again!" Takato groaned while hugging himself tightly. 

"I'm not gonna break up with you again, Takato! The last time I did that, we ended up meeting Megidramon, and the last time we faced him, you were merged with him. I've never truly opened up to anyone before this, and I'm opening up to the one person who should be hating my guts right now. Don't you?" 

Takato couldn't believe what he'd heard. Technically, Rika was revealing a problem she had to him, and she thought he hated her? 

"No, I don't hate you! Why would I hate you?" 

"I stabbed you in the chest with this knife!" Rika yanked the knife out of her back pocket and showed it to Takato, covered with both her and his dried blood. "That's ample reason to despise someone." 

"I think maybe my clone slapped you around one too many times when we came home, Rika. You were blinded by your anger-at least that's how Renamon put it once-and you wanted to help me out by getting rid of my clone. True, you stabbed me, but according to Renamon, that was my clone's plan all along. At the same time, he got out but I survived." 

Rika was stunned. Even after all this, he still loved her? There was only one way to truly know. Calumon chose that time to hop in and start playing with Guilmon. 

"Here's a thought-if you truly love me, you wouldn't mind if I did this then!" 

Takato's head snapped back as Rika punched him in the face! Guilmon, Henry, Jeri and Calumon gasped in surprise. Takato's eyes narrowed. 

"Okay-that was not only intentional, but this proverb covers what I'm gonna do next..." Takato rose his hand up and slapped Rika across her cheek! 

"I don't back down easily-being around you and being with you taught me that, Rika!"   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


It's true! 

The way I feel was promised by your face, the sound of your voice painted on my memories 

Even if you're not with me, I'm with you! 

Chorus: You-now I see, keeping everything inside! 

With you! 

You-now I see, even when I close my eyes... 

I hit you, and you hit me back 

We fall to the floor-the rest of the day stands still 

Fine line between this and that 

When things go wrong, I pretend that the past isn't real 

Now I'm trapped in this memory and I'm left in the wake of the mistake-slow to react! 

Even though you're close to me, you're still so distant, and I can't bring you back   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Takato and Rika faced each other, blood trickling down Takato's face and a bruise appearing on Rika's cheek. 

"What's wrong with you? Are you still stuck in the past or something? I want us to move forward, and we can't do that if you're still lamenting on what my clone did over a week ago!" 

"I can't help it, okay?! Your clone stabbed me, and I stabbed you-an eye for an eye; tooth for a tooth. Go ahead-take this knife and stab me!" Rika demanded. 

"Okay, now I really know something's bugging you. I'm not gonna hurt you after we're both recovering from this possibly traumatic event! You're always distant to me, even after all we've been through in the Digital World. Isn't there anything I can do to convince you that no matter what happens, I will still love you-whether I'm possessed or your possessed? What?" 

"How 'bout this-you can die! Double Impact!!" 

"Takato, look out!" Jeri screamed as Takato heard the bullets fire before Beelzemon aimed the weapons at the two Tamers. Growling deep within his throat, Takato dived forward and pushed Rika to the ground, yanking out his Digivice at the same time. 

"Biomerge, activate!" 

As Takato was changed into data and merged with Guilmon, he whispered, "Remember-I'm always with you, in heart, body and spirit." 

Biomerge Digivolution! 

"Guilmon Biomerge to...GALLANTMON!!!" 

The Mega Digimon looked around for his foe, while Henry and Jeri revealed themselves from their position and raced over to Rika, Renamon and Calumon. 

"Where are you? I can sense you, yet I can't see you!" 

"That's 'cause I'm here!" Catching Gallantmon off guard, Beelzemon ambushed him from behind, sending him to the ground and causing him damage! 

"Takato, get up!" Rika yelled out.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


It's true! 

The way I feel was promised by your face, the sound of your voice painted on my memories 

Even if you're not with me, I'm with you! 

Chorus: You-now I see, keeping everything inside 

With you! 

You-now I see, even when I close my eyes 

With you! 

You-now I see, keeping everything inside 

With you! 

You-now I see, even when I close my eyes...   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Terriermon and Leomon raced in to see Gallantmon being mercilessly beaten by Beelzemon! It became apparent to the Tamers that Guilmon hadn't had anything to eat since the previous night, and so he wasn't at his full strength yet. Rika felt something die within her only to be replaced by conviction. 

"Gogglehead's right. I've got to quit living in the past and focus on the here and now! No matter what, he'll always love me, and I'll always be by his side...good or bad! I'm gonna see tomorrow with eyes wide open, and I'm gonna see that you do too, Takato! Biomerge, activate!" 

"Here we gooooo!" Calumon yelped as the triangle on his head glowed brightly at the same time as Rika was changed into data and merged with Renamon. 

Biomerge Digivolution! 

"Renamon Biomerge to...SAKUYAMON!!!"   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


NO! 

No matter how far we've come, I can't wait to see tomorrow... 

No matter how far we've come, I, I can't wait to see tomorrow... 

Chorus: With you! 

You-now I see, keeping everything inside 

With you! 

You-now I see, even when I close my eyes 

With you! 

You-now I see, keeping everything inside 

With you! 

You-now I see, even when I close my eyes...(final acoustics; song ends)   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


The Tamers all gazed in awe at the latest addition to their team of Mega Digimon. In shock, Beelzemon relinquished his hold on Gallantmon, which gave him ample time to transform his right arm into his sword. 

"Lightning Joust!!" 

Beelzemon grunted as he was blasted hard and sent flying. Gallantmon turned toward Sakuyamon, who started speaking in the dual voices of Rika and Renamon, "I have been conflicted, but now I have cleared my mind of those thoughts. In either case, you, Beelzemon, have been causing nothing but pain, suffering and torment towards those who have tried to help you. It is finally time for you to meet your match." 

"Heh. Should've known Pineapple head couldn't beat me without help." 

Grinning, Sakuyamon responded, "He could, but teamwork is something we enjoy. You, on the other hand, are alone." 

"All right-bring it! YAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!" Beelzemon growled with anger as he flew toward Gallantmon and Sakuyamon, guns blasting toward the two Mega Digimon! 

Talk about tension! Even though Rika and Renamon have Biomerged, can they help Takato and Guilmon defeat Beelzemon once and for all? Find out next time on Digimon: Digital Monsters! 


	15. Chapter XIV: Takato and Rika's Double Vi...

Me: I don't own Digimon, nor do I own "One Vision" from Megchan's site. Sounds like a pretty cool song, if you can understand the lyrics. 

Rika: And you can? 

Me: Since they've been translated, yeah. (grins) Out of all the Tamers, you asked if Takato was alright on Saturday's episode, huh? 

Rika: Well... 

Me: (laughs) And his answer-simple, but direct! All he said was , "oh, yeah!" 

Takato: Hey-I answered her question, right?! 

Me: (stops laughing) Okay, okay. The point is, other than Rika yelling out after you took that kamikaze dive toward Guilmon, that was a perfect Rukato moment! Onward, team! 

Takato: I thought I was supposed to be the leader. 

Me: You are-I just always wanted to say that. And, as for the sayings, don't ask what CG stands for 'cause I have no idea what it signifies either.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Digimon Tamers: Takato V.S. Takato 

Chapter XIV-Takato and Rika's Double Vision   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"The two other boys' partners might have CG Digivolution scenes, but yours has the most prettiest of them all." -Rika Nonaka 

"Takato, are you alright?" -Sakuyamon 

"Oh, yeah." -Takato Matsuki, Song of Sakuyamon   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


After having this whacked out dream about being inside Rika's house, Takato wakes up due to a phone call and Rika ends up being the dialer, who wants to meet up with him A.S.A.P.! So, after running into Henry and Jeri, Takato finds Guilmon who then find Rika and Renamon. Rika's been having doubts about herself ever since she stabbed Takato with his clone's dagger and wants him to return the favor. Takato refuses and insists that even though she was acting out of anger, he still would love her! That's when Beelzemon flew back in and gave Gallantmon the thrashing of a lifetime. Good thing Rika finally realized that Takato spoke pure truth and she and Renamon Biomerged into Sakuyamon! She may have been the last Mega Digimon to appear, but it was worth the wait!   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Biomerge Digivolution! 

"Biomerge, activate!" Rika yelled out as she was changed into data and instantly Biomerged with Renamon. 

"Here we goooo!" Calumon exclaimed as the red triangle on his head glowed brightly a moment later. 

"Renamon Biomerge to...SAKUYAMON!!!" 

The Tamers gazed in awe at the latest member of their team who had finally broken the barrier and Digivolved to Mega. In shock, Beelzemon relinquished his hold on Gallantmon, who found time to break free and turn his arm into a sword. 

"Lightning Joust!!" 

Grunting, Beelzemon was blasted hard in the chest and sent flying. Gallantmon turned toward Sakuyamon, who started speaking in the dual voices of Rika and Renamon. "I have been conflicted, but now I have cleared my mind of those thoughts. In either case, you, Beelzemon, have been causing nothing but pain, suffering and torment toward those who have tried to help you. It is finally time for you to meet your match." 

"Heh. Should've known Pineapple head couldn't beat me without help." 

Grinning, Sakuyamon responded, "He could, but teamwork is something we enjoy. You, on the other hand, are alone." 

"All right-bring it! YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!" Beelzemon growled with anger as he flew toward Gallantmon and Sakuyamon, guns blasting at the two Mega Digimon! 

The two Digimon eyed each other before leaping up and dodging the powerful attack in different ways: Sakuyamon soared behind Beelzemon and whacked him down with a hit by her staff, Gallantmon raced forward and deflected the rain of bullets with his shield up in the air so they wouldn't harm anybody! 

"Can't you see it now, Beelzemon? You've despised humans and us Digimon for so long, and only by us working together can we make you understand what you have done." Guilmon's voice spoke out from Gallantmon. 

"You're wrong! I'm not working with any human and I've achieved Mega status on my own!" 

"Aren't you? When Takato merged his clone's spirit with your body, isn't that in itself like a Biomerge?" 

Turning to glare at Sakuyamon, who'd responded in Renamon's voice, Beelzemon slowly lowered his guns. "You could call it that..."   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


When two shining bodies melt together, Matrix Evolution, then you'll understand everything, the meaning of your meeting   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"Why'd you do it, huh?! Why'd you have to combine me with your clone's ghost?" Beelzemon ranted toward Gallantmon. 

"He had forced Rika to hurt me and I wanted him to feel as much pain as he made Rika, my parents and my other friends to feel. Being bonded with you was the only solution I saw." Takato explained. 

"It's like Takato's heart was conflicted in its own way, like you must be right now." Rika added. 

"No! You two can't be right. You let love, goodness and those emotions run your lives! You actually had promise before, but now, you're not even close to hitting the mark! Darkness Claw!!" 

Narrowing her eyes, Sakuyamon demanded, "Beelzemon, if you can't understand we only wish to help you, then feel the Twin Blades of Beauty...and Truth!!" 

"YAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" Beelzemon wailed in agony as he was hit by two beams of light at that moment. 

Back below, Calumon, Leomon, Terriermon, Jeri and Henry watched the battle with awe and astoundment. 

"They Biomerged! Those two could have just as much power as Takato and Guilmon." Calumon noted. 

Henry pulled out his D-Power and scanned Sakuyamon with it. "Just as much power? I'd have to agree with you there, Calumon. Sakuyamon: Shaman Data type Digimon-Mega level!" 

"After all these conflicts, battles and heartaches, Renamon and Rika finally pull it together and Biomerge to Mega!" Terriermon added. 

"Terriermon." Henry warned. 

"Can't help but speak the truth."   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Can you write the shape of your heart on a piece of paper? 

It's something that can change its color in just one second 

Do you know what it means to believe? Your everything is being tested 

Courage alone can't reach in that instant when your fear, too, becomes one   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"It's time, Beelzemon! Time for you to see what humans and Digimon can do when they work together! Shield of the Just!!" Gallantmon declared. A beam of powerful light flew from the Shield of Courage and stabbed Beelzemon, causing him even more pain. 

"Now, feel my Light!!" Sakuyamon lashed out once more with an explosive ray of light, forcing Beelzemon to drop to his knees in undescribable torment. 

"Are these kids actually telling the truth? Are they only trying to help?" 

"Meet your end on wings of justice!" Gallantmon screamed out. 

"STOP!" Jeri yelled at that instant, causing Gallantmon to divert his attack and strike the ground near Beelzemon.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


When two shining bodies melt together, Matrix Evolution 

The instant everything is fulfilled, now, it's now! 

When two hearts change to zero and melt together, Matrix Evolution, then you'll understand everything, the meaning of your meeting 

If your carve even your hearts with the same rhythm, you should be able to feel the overflowing power   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"Jeri...why?" Gallantmon asked after a heartbeat of silence. 

"He deserves it-you and Leomon both know he does!" Sakuyamon added. 

"Not anymore. I may have lost Leomon for a brief time, but thanks to the two of you, I got him back. Beelzemon is just as innocent for what he did to me as what you did to him when forcing him to merge with your clone, Takato. Even after all that's happened, I still think it was my fault for Leomon dying in the first place, and if any of you were to die, that would be my fault, too." 

"Jeri..." Despite everything inside that warned him not to, Gallantmon deDigivolved back into Takato and Guilmon. Takato made a move forward like he was going to help Jeri, but she embraced Henry at that time. 

"It's okay, Takato. I've got her." Henry advised. "Thanks." 

"No problem." 

"Was that what you wanted me to see? Even after all I've done to you, to your world, the Digital World, you still wanted to help me?" Beelzemon asked. 

"In a nutshell, yeah." Takato answered. 

"Despite what you have done to us and to our friends, Jeri is still the same person we've known her to be-understanding, compassionate and unwilling to fight." Sakuyamon explained while deDigivolving back into Rika and Renamon.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


You didn't so much become one in order to fight-rather, you became one in order to understand each other 

In the instant when the drops of time that have piled up open the door to a miracle 

When the power to choose the future awakens, Matrix Evolution, only you can do it 

Now open your eyes! 

The answer you've been searching for is realizing, Matrix Evolution! 

Joining the shapes of your hearts, never to be parted again 

You don't know what will happen; together you'll overcome the fear of the unknown power 

Now open your eyes!   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"I thought I had to hate all humans and destroy everything in my path to be stronger, but I don't. Instead, what I can do is choose my own path and help out in anyway I possibly can to earn your forgiveness." Beelzemon replied while sheathing his guns and flying off. 

"Not killing us off is a grand start!" Terriermon responded calmly. 

"Terriermon!" 

"That was...wonderful!" Rika turned toward Takato and hugged him tightly. "Why didn't you tell me being Biomerged felt like that?" 

"Well...it's kinda hard to describe in words, 'cause you have to actually connect with your Digimon on that level, but yeah, it feels that way every time." Takato stammered. 

"Every time?" Renamon responded. 

"Or...something like that." Takato admitted weakly before he was pulled into a kiss by Rika a second later.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


When the power to choose the future awakens, Matrix Evolution, only you can do it 

That's the final evolution! 

When two shining bodies melt together, Matrix Evolution 

The instant everything is fulfilled, now, it's now! 

When two hearts change to zero and melt together, Matrix Evolution, then you'll understand everything, the meaning of your meeting...   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"It's nearing nighttime, so why don't we all just cruise on home for now, huh?" Henry spoke up briefly. 

"You just don't wanna see Takato and Rika doing what you and Jeri were, do ya?" 

"Terriermon, what have I told you about being tact?!" 

"You're one to talk-what were you and Jeri doing at Guilmon's hut anyway? And you're talking to me about being tact!" 

It looks like the forces of evil have finally been beaten back at last! But, have we truly seen the last of Takato's clone, or is this just the beginning? Find out next time on Digimon: Digital Monsters! 


	16. Epilogue: Takato's Journey Through Time

Me: First things first: kudos to AnT, who was the 100th reviewer for my story on Tuesday, so this chapter-albeit, the final one-is dedicated to him. Second, many thanks to the people who mentioned that CG meant "computer generated"-I'd name you guys, but it's been quite a few hours since I've actually looked at the reviews. Third, this epilogue-and my third and final Tamers story for this trilogy; yes, I plan to expand on this in a entirely different way-is based on a Buffy the Vampire Slayer story entitled "The Lost Slayer." In this case, my story will be called "The Lost Tamer." 

Takato: Uh...you lost me on "first things first." 

Me: (groans) Before I pummel my muse into hamburger, I've decided to stray from the future episodes of Tamers-mostly-because this D-Reaper saga sounds cool and all, but it would just confuse me to no end on what to write about next. I will, however, bring back an old foe of the DigiDestined's that was never truly defeated. 

Rika: Two things: one, who would that be? And two: if you touched a hair on Takato, you wouldn't be able to walk and chew gum within three weeks, much less think up another story! 

Me: On that note, I will, for now, say adieu, hope you guys have enjoyed "Takato V.S. Takato," and be prepared for the entrance of "The Lost Tamer!" (laughs evilly)   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Digimon Tamers: Takato V.S. Takato 

Epilogue-Takato's Journey Through Time   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"Oh, no. You look so sad..." -Calumon   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Looks like Beelzemon finally got what was coming to him, thanks to a teamup between Gallantmon and Sakuyamon! Only one little catch on the whole justice thing-Jeri halted the rest of the battle and insisted that the others leave him alone all because he was innocent. That was agreeable to the other two Mega Digimon who had only wanted to help in the first place. Gee-wonder what Takato's clone gonna say about Beelzemon's change of heart, and if this is truly the end for the Tamers or if it's just the beginning for their latest adventure...   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Takato found himself, yet again, within the confines of Rika's traditional Japanese house. "Just great. A few days ago, my girlfriend punches me across the face to prove a point and now that I've apparently snuck into her house, I'm gonna get the 3rd degree from either her, her mother or her grandmother!" he griped to himself, not even noticing the landscape change around him. 

Seconds later, Takato found himself underground in a dank cave listening to lightning crackle above his head gazing upward at Rika, her body suspended in the air as if she were crucified and yet, she wasn't. A medieval sword had pierced her chest, leaving thin trickles of blood streaming down her shirt, but that wasn't what had surprised Takato the most-what had left him stupefied was the fact that even with the sword in her heart, Rika was still alive. 

"Don't underestimate him..." 

"What?" Takato asked in shock when he heard Rika speak, her voice sounding like it was coming out of a tiny radio. 

"Keep your friends close, but your enemies closer, Takato...don't underestimate him, even if he was our friend..." 

Before Takato could ask what she meant by that, Rika's head slumped forward in death...and Takato screamed in agony as he awoke from another dream.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"Not again..." 

Takato stumbled into his family's kitchen, majorly disoriented due to the dream he'd just had and hungry for something to eat. It had only been three days at the most since he and Rika had simultaneously agreed not to kill Beelzemon at the park. Since those three days, Takato had grown what others would call a big head-basically, Takato figured that he, Rika, Henry and Jeri were invincible, that no Digimon at any level could defeat them if they worked together. Little did he know that was all about to change within the next few hours. 

"Let's see-I could have some eggs if I hadn't already given the last ones to Jeri two nights ago. Fine-I don't need protein for today. I'll just have some cereal...which I can't have any of either 'cause Guilmon ran out of bread the previous evening and wanted a midnight snack! Ahhh! What else could go wrong today?!" 

The phone rang at that second, which caused Takato to grunt loudly and start yanking at his hair before calming down and answering it with as much restraint as possible. 

"Hello?" 

"Whoa-remind me never to eat breakfast over at your house!" 

Instantly, Takato felt his cheeks grow hot once he heard Rika's voice over the phone. It meant that his dream was merely a dream, one he didn't have to tell her about-not like he was gonna tell her that he still had occasional dreams about her. 

"Gogglehead? You didn't conk out on me, did you?" 

"No! Sorry, Rika. Just had one of those nights. And how'd you know that I was-?" 

"Trust me-I can tell. After you find yourself something edible inside your house, go find Guilmon, then cruise on over toward your schoolgrounds. Something weird's going on." 

"Okay, but the school's locked up for the weekend. And why aren't we going over to your school?" 

"That's for me to know and you to never find out. See you later." 

Takato sighed as the phone clicked on the other end of the line, meaning that Rika had hung up on him. Groaning with irritation, he opened the refridgerator again and found salvation in bread that could be made into toast-uneaten toast! 

"Okay-now we're talking! Good thing my parents had to go out of town for awhile."   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


For the past three days, Beelzemon had been flying inside the realm between the Digital World and the Real World, trying to understand why the Tamers would still want to be his friend even after all he'd done to them. 

"Hey-I thought we were in this together. You're supposed to be helping me destroy my other half and his friends, and so far, you're not backing up your deal!" 

Growling with anger, Beelzemon recognized all too clearly the voice of the Tamer of Darkness. 

"Listen up, you-the only reason you're not pushing up daisies in the Digital World is because of me! You had your chance to beat those kids, and you blew it by acting stupid. Now that you're stuck with me-and I'm literally stuck with you-we're gonna do this my way. We're gonna start by helping those kids as much as possible by protecting their world-AAAAAAHHHHHH!!!" 

The Mega Digimon writhed in pain and agony as he felt his insides flare up with intense heat. He looked down at his chest and crumbled up inside himself while still in the air. 

"As long as I'm in your body, we're not gonna help the Tamers-we're gonna destroy them!" 

"Over my dead body...YAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!" Beelzemon screamed as he felt some ribs crack, blood flowing out of his mouth and a pounding sound inside his head. 

"Fine. Have it your way. You'll regret this as I take my revenge on the Tamers in the worst way possible."   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


After Takato had wolfed down three pieces of toast, he'd grabbed his bike, pedaled toward the park, roused Guilmon up with some day-old and day-old, day-old bread and, with Guilmon and the ever-lovable Calumon, pedaled toward the back of his schoolgrounds. Heading to the back of the soccer field, Takato wasn't entirely surprised to see it opened up, nor was he surprised to see Rika, Renamon, Henry, Terriermon, Jeri or Leomon waiting for him; what did surprise him was Rika's shirt-her usual broken heart was completely whole! It took all of Takato's willpower not to laugh out loud at that thought. Noticing Takato's lingering body, Rika yanked him forward, making sure to grasp him tightly by the collar. 

"Don't even say it. My mother had this made for me the day after I Biomerged, so if I hear any laughter, one-liners or the tiniest hint of a joke, someone's gonna feel a world of pain where they wouldn't heal anytime soon! Are we clear on that fact?" 

"We're clear, Rika-crystal." Takato stammered. "By the way, where are Kazu, Kenta, Susie and Ryo-not that I want Ryo here, just curious." 

"For something this enormous? I wouldn't bring Susie here if you paid me." Henry explained. 

"Okay, then what's the enormous thing?" 

"Hold on." Jeri stopped Henry from saying anything else. "Kazu's still sleeping in, and Kenta slept over at his house, so he's sleeping in too." 

"Great-that's exactly what I wanted to hear this morning. What's. The. Enormous. Problem?!" 

"I thought you wanted to know where our missing teammates were at-" Rika was interrupted by Takato, who had finally lost his cool. 

"OKAY! I get the picture-everyone else either slept in, didn't want to come, didn't know where to come to, or obviously had something better to do. Now...WHAT'S THE ENORMOUS THING WE'VE GOTTA FACE ALREADY?!" 

Takato gasped for breath as Guilmon piped up, "Takato's had a lousy start at breakfast." 

"Yeah-I know." Rika replied. "Calm down, Takato. It's not like we didn't hear you in the first place." 

"As I was saying..." Henry interjected. "I got a call from Yamaki last night, and he sounded as worried as he was the day we were attacked by that gigantic Pig Deva-a massive amount of energy is being collected from a focal point beyond the Digital World and is making its way here!" 

"What? You mean-to the Real World?" Takato sputtered in amazement. 

"How'd you put it to Beelzemon? 'In a nutshell-yeah.'" Terriermon quipped. 

"Terriermon-not really isn't the time for this!" 

"It sounded to me like Takato needed cheering up after the morning he's had." 

"Hello!" Rika's irritable response broke up Terriermon and Henry's quarrel, so she asked, "The last thing you just said to us: the energy is heading to our world?" 

"If Yamaki's right, the energy being collected isn't the problem-its the amount. Someone with power levels reading off the chart would be extremely strong." Henry warned, his tone taking on a worried state. 

"How high a level would it have to be?" Jeri spoke up. 

"If it was a Digimon, it would have to be at the Mega level, at most. An Ultimate, Champion, Rookie, In-Training or a Baby Digimon couldn't handle that much power and possibly survive!" 

"Soooo..." Takato worriedly looked up at the sky, which had started to give off flashes of light, had grown dark and had started a rainstorm a moment later. "When's this being, or whoever's supposed to be sucking up the energy coming through?" 

"Yamaki really didn't say. A few hours, a couple weeks..." 

WHAM! The Tamers and the Digimon were all blasted to the ground in extreme pain as numerous bolts of energy connected at that time on the spot they were all standing at. 

"...or the next day, which technically, would be today." 

Takato had gotten to his feet, and when he gazed at the Digimon before him, he grabbed Rika's hand and squeezed it tightly, feeling her own hand grip his with that same power. He wasn't only familiar to the three Tamers who had been together since the beginning, but anyone who had seen the old TV show throughout the final year would remember him...Daemon, rumored to be one of the most powerful of all Digimon. He was still dressed in the same manner of clothing when the DigiDestined had banished him to the Dark Ocean. 

"Daemon, Virus-type Digimon. With his Evil Inferno attack, this guy could save a lot on barbeques if he wanted!" Takato explained with a hitch of slight fear in his voice. 

"The infamous Tamers. Pleased to make your acquaintance at last. I would've been here sooner, but I had to collect quite a lot of energy from the previous battles you'd been in, and having to absorb the data from your clones' bodies, the Digimon's clones' and even his clone's body-" Daemon pointed at a confused Guilmon, whose eyes had diluted when Takato and the others had been blasted. "-saved me some serious time and prevented me from sending any Digimon after you." 

"You're real? But-but how?" Takato stammered. 

"That would take entirely too long to explain and with you children wanting to be in a hurry to grow up these days, by the time I would be finished explaining this, you would be too old for a battle. In all honesty, all I really came here for was the soul of your clone's body." Daemon pointed at Takato at that second. The other Tamers shivered under Daemon's gaze, including Rika, who, besides IceDevimon, had never let anything freak her out! 

"That's a funny story." Takato chuckled weakly while inching his way behind Rika. "I was angry at him-my clone, mind you-for using my body to hurt the people I love, so I sorta...fused him with another Digimon." 

Takato knew the old saying "if looks could kill..." was accurate, because at that instant, Daemon glared at him and he knew that he would probably be a cinder of ash! 

"So in other words, we don't have what you want. You can just leave now before we have to pound you into the ground." Rika concluded, fixating the Mega Digimon with a heated glare of her own, furious that he would even think of trying to hurt Takato! 

Daemon's response wasn't one any of the Tamers had been expecting to hear-he'd started laughing out loud. 

"You truly think you can defeat me in battle-with Digimon like these?! You must be joking!" 

Another saying remembered by most would be "that was the straw that broke the camel's back." Technically, that would fit perfectly here, because Takato, Rika, Henry and Jeri all grabbed their Digivices and held them up into the sky, forgoing the idea to weaken him with Champions and Ultimate Digimon. 

Biomerge Digivolution! 

"BIOMERGE, ACTIVATE!" Takato, Rika, Henry and Jeri demanded angrily, the four friends immediately changing into data and Biomerging with their respective Digimon. 

"Guilmon Biomerge to..." 

"Renamon Biomerge to..." 

"Terriermon Biomerge to..." 

"Leomon Biomerge to..." 

"GALLANTMON!!!/SAKUYAMON!!!/MEGAGARGOMON!!!/SABERLEOMON!!!" 

Daemon had to admit-seeing four Mega Digimon stand against him was a welcoming surprise. 

"I'm impressed. Maybe you'll be able to give me a better fight than the DigiDestined ever could." 

"You'll regret ever coming to our world in the first place! Shield of the Just!!" 

"He's right about that. Now feel the Twin Blades of Beauty and Truth!!" 

"Gargo Missiles!!" 

"Howling Crusher!!" 

The combined attacks fused together before striking Daemon in the chest, causing an explosion and dust to come up around the Digimon. Calumon cheered in success for the Tamers. 

"Way to go, guys-you showed him a one-two-three punch ticket outta town!" 

"Nice work, Gogglehead-and you were moody because of breakfast." 

Within his protective sphere, Takato felt himself sweatdrop as Sakuyamon turned toward him and gripped his sword-which changed into his right arm-with ease and passion. 

"Uh...Rika? What are you doing? We're Biomerged with our partners, remember? And, we're not exactly alone, if you're getting my drift." 

"I know. And don't bring up that 'curiosity killed the cat,' 'cause we just took out a powerful Digimon without having to use more than one attack." 

"Yeah, but..." 

From inside her own sphere, Rika grinned and blushed at the same time. This was the part of her relationship she liked most of all-getting Takato all worked up, nervous and content all at once. 

"Just close your eyes and get rid of that mask..." 

The echoing, booming laughter heard by everyone within a five-mile radius caused all action to cease a second later. The dust finally cleared away, leaving Daemon revealed, but without a scratch on his entire body, save for a mark left by the combined attacks! 

"Unbelievable! He isn't even harmed!" SaberLeomon exclaimed. 

"Almost like he's an invincible Digimon." MegaGargomon added. 

"Don't say that. Every Digimon has some weakness-we just have to exploit it!" Sakuyamon announced while pulling her staff up in battle position. 

"It'll just take us a little while longer to find Daemon's weak points." Gallantmon replied as his arm changed back into a sword. 

"Very cute-the Tamers think they can defeat me without even blinking. As a dreaded and feared foe once said to you, 'allow me to show you what a Digimon of TRUE power can do!' Evil Inferno!!" 

A ball of fiery light appeared in Daemon's hands before growing bigger and bigger. Seconds before it would've exploded, the Virus-type flung it forward. 

BLAM!!!!! The four Mega Digimon screamed in agony and torment as they were sent flying backward onto the ground! Calumon yelped in surprise and fear as his ears retracted. 

"Oh, no...what are they gonna do? It's not like they can Digivolve any higher than Mega."   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"Got a brave plan of action, Takato?" Sakuyamon griped impatiently while helping Gallantmon up. 

"I'd say yes, but we just got fried with one shot, so my brain still isn't functioning correctly." 

"We just gotta pull ourselves together!" MegaGargomon advised. 

"Rika, here's your plan! If we surround him on all sides and fire at the same time, it might give us a chance to take him out!" 

After thinking it over, the others knew they had nothing else to fall back on. "Let's do it!" 

Heading back into the battleground, Sakuyamon yelled out, "Calumon, get out of here now! This could get messy." 

"You don't have to tell me twice!" Calumon responded while extending his ears and flying toward a tree branch. 

"All right, team-let's give this one more try! Lightning Joust!!" 

"Mega Barrage!!" 

"If you're gonna hurt Takato, you're gonna have to go through me! Now, feel my Light!!" 

"Twin Fang!!" 

Daemon laughed evilly as he was barraged on all sides and only staggered back a few feet, but he still wasn't deeply injured. 

"And to think-I almost feared you. I thought this would be a worthy challenge, but I was wrong. At least I get to rule over a different realm other than the Dark Ocean. I really don't want to bore you, so let's end this now-EVIL INFERNO!!" 

Inside his sphere, Takato's eyes widened in panic as Daemon's fiery ball grew steadily bigger and bigger with each passing second. "Guys...HIT THE DIRT!" 

Moments later, a muffled explosion was heard by bystanders meters away from the school.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!" The four Mega Digimon writhed in torment as they were hurtled helplessly through the air before hitting the ground hard on their backs! Gallantmon deDigivolved into Takato and Guilmon; Sakuyamon deDigivolved into Rika and Renamon. MegaGargomon deDigivolved into Henry and Terriermon; SaberLeomon deDigivolved into Jeri and Leomon. 

"That really, really, really, really hurt!" Terriermon groaned. 

"I can't believe it...he defeated us without batting an eye!" Rika gasped. 

"We took our combined strength for granted." Jeri responded. 

"Jeri's wrong. It wasn't all of us. It was me. I'm the one who took our combined strength for granted. We should've escaped while we had the chance to earlier and tried to come up with a better plan." Takato thought sadly while feeling tears cloud his eyes. 

At that moment, Beelzemon came shooting in like a rocket directly between the Tamers and Daemon! He looked even worse than the Tamers felt-he had a broken arm, his ribs were cracked, his heart felt like it was beating rapidly and fire seemed to burn from inside his chest. 

"Impmon...what's wrong?" Renamon barely had the strength to ask. 

"It's the kid's clone. He wants to repay me for wantin' to help you guys out and I think deleting me is the only way." 

"Don't! You can fight this, Beelzemon!" Takato pleaded. "If I could get my clone's spirit out of you-without feeling like I'd been hit by a powerful flamethrower-I would!" 

"It's not your fault, kid. I had it coming sooner or later...see you around, huh?" 

Before the Tamers could stop him, Beelzemon pulled out his guns, aimed them at Daemon and fired for all he was worth. 

"You want these kids, ya gotta get through me! YAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" 

"That shouldn't be too hard. Evil Inferno!!" 

In his weakened state, Beelzemon was deleted instantly and his data was absorbed by Daemon. The spirit of the Tamer of Darkness, however, was free once again. 

"Well, well, well. Look who's back, and look who's body I'm gonna take over. Don't worry-you'll get your body back this time, after I'm done using it!" 

Growling, the Tamer of Darkness flew inside Takato's body again, not merging himself with Takato's spirit, as he'd done before, but sending Takato's own spirit out! 

"Haven't you ever wondered what the future would be like for you, goody-two shoes? HERE'S YOUR CHANCE TO FIND OUT!" 

The Tamer of Darkness laughed as Takato's spirit was forced out of his body and was sent through a time stream, allowing Takato to not only see his future, but to live his future out! 

Man! Just when things finally go great for him, Takato's forced to visit an apocalyptic future! Can he get back to his own time safely, and if he can, can he change it back to the way it was? Find out next time on a new adventure of Digimon: Digital Monsters! 


End file.
